Just a Copy
by Writerdragon
Summary: The RDA has brought Quaritch back as a clone so they can take Pandora over and rob them of their prized mineral, and they've got better weapons. There's only one problem: Quaritch doesn't want to help RDA, but the Na'vi. Jake/Neytiri, Quaritch/OC.
1. Creation

**Hey, look at this. This is my second **_**Avatar**_** fic, my fist being a one-shot. Well, here we go. This is going to be eight years in the future, so eight years after the movie. Like you read in the preview, Quaritch has returned. But as a clone. :D I love that bastard.**

**Anyways, I always thought when I was watching the film, besides it was a **_**Pocahontas**_**/**_**Dancing with Wolves**_** in alien form film; that if they were able to create Avatar bodies, why not clones? I mean, we can clone animals (which I do not approve of), why not humans? So, here we go.**

**Oh, slight spoiler: Quaritch's clone has a serious flaw to it. I want to see if anyone can catch it. You'll see it in the next chapter.**

**And I like creating fan-characters. You'll see a total of four or five in here. I promise not to make them Mary-Sues or Stus. I promise. I look to **_**Twilight**_** as my inspiration to not make those kinds of characters. Thank you, chick who made **_**Twilight**_**, you allowed us to see how crappy characters can become.**

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

_Just a Copy_

Creation

1

Selfridge stood in front of a large glass cylinder container. There was a being submerged in water. It was Miles Quaritch. However, he was not the real Miles Quaritch. He—_it_—was just a clone. Well, he. The clone was male. Selfridge was lucky. When the real Quaritch had died, his body was partly devoured by Viperwolves and other animals. He was missing a right leg, a few fingers, and his right hand. But his head was still intact. That meant that they could recreate him, which they did. But now he was a soulless body. The clone was naked, wires connected to his head, upper torso, and hands. His finger twitched, and along with his upper lip. Rules when dealing with clones:

One—never tell the clone that it is a clone.

In other experiences when the creator told the created that it was just a copy off of someone who had died, clones tend to become overly depressed and commit suicide. Seventy-five percent of all clones commit suicide after finding out that they were clones. Then there are the other twenty-five percent did not give a damn.

Two—make up stories.

Never tell the clone the truth. Always make up a story and prepare for unexpected questions. Transporting memories from the real brain and into the clone's fresh brain, memories will become distorted and fragmented. The clone might ask questions. Make up shit beforehand.

Three—don't connect to the clone.

Anything could happen. It is best not to connect to any clone.

Selfridge tapped his fingernail against his teeth, looking at the clone. It looked just like him. The scientists even added the scars that marked up his face. They had to make everything perfect. If Quaritch clone was to see a picture of the original Quaritch with the scars, he would start to question. Better to be safe than sorry, right? Selfridge was also several steps ahead. He knew what to tell the clone the minute he woke up. He been under a coma for ten years, and his memories were fragmented. Selfridge then would tell the clone colonel about Pandora.

Dr. Wolfe walked over, scribbling on his clipboard. He was the scientist that created the clone. He was heavy-set and short. His hair was brown, his skin was copper-coloured, and his eyes were green. He had a beard that lined his jaw and a tuff of hair under his lower lip. Dr. Wolf was one of the best cloning doctors in the world. Selfridge wanted to make sure that things would go perfectly well.

"So, when can we start?" Selfridge demanded, still staring at the clone.

Dr. Wolfe glanced up from his clipboard. "Soon," he answered, clicking his pen. "So, you created a story for him?"

Selfridge coolly stared at the scientist. "Yes, of course I do," he answered in an icy tone. "What do you take me for?"

The scientist exhaled through his nose. "Just making sure," he grumbled. "Don't have a cow."

Selfridge glared at the copper-skinned man. "Uh-huh," he snarled. He stared deeply at the clone that was inside of its container. "I want him up and running," the rich man then stated. "Those big blue monkeys think they might have won, but they will be surprised."

He walked over to the window, staring outside. They were in space, the stars twinkled brightly. Below, there was the moon of Pandora. Selfridge glared at the moon. Dr. Wolfe glanced at the rich business owner. "Um, sir, I know you want to have revenge on them," the doctor began, "but you never told me the real reason as to why."

Selfridge stared at the lab-coated man. "Well, when we first arrived on Pandora, we found out about a huge deposit of a very rare mineral," he walked over to his desk, which was located just ten feet away in the next room. On his desk was a tiny machine that levitated a shard of small grey rock. He picked it up between his middle finger and his thumb. Selfridge displayed it before the scientist. "You know what this is?"

Dr. Wolfe knew what it was the moment he laid eyes upon it. "Yes, unobtainium," he answered.

Parker tossed the rock in the air, and then caught it. "Right," he stated. The rich man then retreated to his small make-shift office quarters, and placed the rock back onto its hovering device. Selfridge then came out, standing before the clone. "That sells for 20 million a kilo."

"Of course, it is very rare," Dr. Wolfe stated. "We use it for rockets and such."

Selfridge waved his hand dismissively in the air. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he grumbled. Then he moved over to the window, pointing at the lush moon below. "Those smurfs have shit-loads of it in the ground, and that was why we came to this planet."

"Oh."

"Yeah, as you can see, we got screwed."

"Jake Sully, right?"

"Correct."

"And you want him dead?"

"Not just him!" Selfridge exclaimed heatedly. "I tried being nice to those barbarians, but they would not just leave! I had to get rough with them."

Dr. Wolfe frowned. Then a coy smirk spread across his lips. "And how did that work out?"

"Shut up," Parker growled, his hands flying behind his back. "I just want that mineral; I want that planet to be mined of everything they've got. After that, I can care less of what happens to those big blue freaks."

Dr. Wolfe then heard a beeping sound, and then he turned to the container. Parker followed the scientist's gaze, and noticed that the light was glowing red. The clone was ready. Dr. Wolfe smiled, walking over to the container. "He's ready," the man stated.

The other man looked at the container. Quaritch's leg twitched, and his body trembled. Even though he was not alive, the body would twitch. It was normal. Parker placed his hand on the container, patting it gently. "Well, let's do this," the rich man stated.

* * *

Quaritch was wearing a hospital gown. The colour was a sickly blue. Just like an Avatar, he was laying stilly on the examination table. Wires were connected to his head, and the wires were hooked up to several very expensive computers. Other lab coated men and women ran back and forth between flipping switches and turning other switches. Parker watched from the other room, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Dr. Wolfe stood next to him, staring blankly at the clone. He then chuckled.

"Feels like _Frankenstein_," Dr. Wolfe whispered in a low chuckle.

Parker was still-faced, and did not respond to the scientist's crack. Dr. Wolfe frowned, and turned to the other scientists. A female scientist glanced up at her boss, her hands hovering over a series of switches. Dr. Wolfe nodded, and she flipped the other switches. The screens of all the computers flashed out numbers and such. The electricity slowly coursed through the wires, and to the clone. The Quaritch clone started to twitch more. A screen that showed the clone's brain began to show life. Electricity currents were shown, and the brain was becoming active. Then there heart rate began to start. It was slow, and then it began to pick up on speed. Breath filled the clone's lungs, and then . . .

Quaritch opened his eyes.


	2. Awakening

**Okay, I like to have some humorous character in my fics to balance out everything else. Here's my funny character. I finished this while watching **_**Fiddler on the Roof**_**. I love that play. I need to make a fic for it. :3**

**Oh, **_**ja**_**, Quaritch will not talk for a long time. And ya'll get some highlights of the quirk in the clone. It's very tiny. But it is there. I want to see if anyone can catch it.**

* * *

Awakening

2

Quaritch blinked, his vision blurry. He liked his eyes closed. It was comforting. The clone closed his eyes, seeing darkness behind his eyelids. When he opened them again, there was a blurry figure before him, flashing a light before his face. Quaritch groaned, closing his eyes once more. He did not want someone flashing light in his eyes.

"Miles," called a woman's voice.

The voice was distant. It echoed in his mind. His memories appeared to him. They were fuzzy, and out of place. What had happened to him? Where was he at?

"Miles, open your eyes," the woman called to him. "Open your eyes."

_Do I have to?_ the colonel grumbled mentally. But he only grumbled in real life.

He felt hands upon his body. He was too weak to open his eyes again. Quaritch felt his body move from the surface he was on and onto another surface. He then heard another voice. It was male:

"Will he be okay?"

Another male answered him: "Yes, his body is just going through shock." There was a slight pause. "He just needs rest."

Quaritch groaned again. It was deep and throaty. Time was dizzy. Time was fuzzy. The colonel could not place where he was at. All he knew was that he was in a building. His body was lifted again, and placed on a plush surface. Quaritch felt blankets cover his body, and his head was placed on a soft pillow. There were those voices once more:

"When will he—ya know, heal?"

"A few days he'll be bedridden," the second voice answered. "He should be able to see by tomorrow. It might be a while before he talks or walks."

_Who are these people?_ he thought to himself. He felt something plastic press against his mouth, and fresh air filled his lungs. _One sounds familiar_, he though. _Selfridge?_

There was a sound of a shoe tapping on hard flooring. "Fine, I just want him up and running soon," the voice that sounded like Selfridge stated roughly.

"We can't push him," warned the other voice. There was a pause and then some whispering.

Quaritch tried his hardest to listen in on the faint voices. But it was drowned out by the beating of his heart, and the sound of his breathing. He soon gave up, and then there was nothing.

* * *

His world was white and fuzzy. The next morning, the clone focused his eyes. He saw a plan white wall. Quaritch groaned—that was all he was able to do. Everything soon was clear. He saw that he was hooked up to several machines, one checking his heart rate, and the other checking whether his breathing was normal or not. To the right of him was another machine. It displayed his brain, showing that there was nothing wrong with it. Quaritch groaned, pressing his head against the obnoxiously white pillow behind him. There were no windows in the room he was in—just a single door, which was closed. It was also white.

_What the hell? Is everything in this damn place white?_ he asked himself mentally.

Just then, a woman with a _white_ lab coat entered. His dark eyes landed on her, and she glanced up from her clipboard. She was a pretty woman. Her hair was brown, her skin fair, and her eyes a stunning blue, balancing out the non-coloured room. The woman smiled widely at him.

"You're awake!" she stated, beaming at him.

_No shit, sweetheart_, he thought.

The nurse scuttled over to the computer monitors, checking his status. Quaritch watched her with lazy eyes. Another nurse came over, however, he was male. An Indian male. He was scribbling on his clipboard, glancing at the clone. His eyes were green, and he smiled like that jolly fat bastard called Santa.

"Hey, sir, welcome back to the home team," the Indian man. He turned to the other nurse. "Hey, Kitty, I'll handle things from here."

Kitty smiled. "Yes, Doc," she stated, walking away.

The woman left the room, and the Indian man watched Kitty leave. The male nurse glanced up and down her body, smiling. "Man, I need me some of that," the male nurse exclaimed.

He turned to Quaritch, who looked at the Indian man like he was funny. The clone narrowed his eyes at the man. The Indian man smiled broadly at him. "Sorry, but you saw that she was very hot, right?" he inquired, pointing at the door from where the woman was once at.

_What's this bastard smoking?_

Quaritch was silent, staring at the Indian man like he was mad. The male nurse laughed. "Okay, okay," he stated. "Let me introduce myself: I am Rajian. I'll be your physical therapist."

Quaritch blinked, his mouth still. Rajian frowned. He knew that Quaritch was a clone, and he was given certain orders not to tell him anything that could lead him to finding out the truth. The Indian man scribbled on his clipboard as the clone tried his hardest to sit up. The physical therapist rushed to the aid of the clone, helping him fully sit up. Quaritch felt weak.

_I can't do shit for myself_, he thought with a growl.

"There ya go," Rajian stated with a smile.

Quaritch leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. The clone reached up and rubbed at his chin. That was when he realized that whatever was covering his face had been removed. Quaritch sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

"Miles," Rajian called.

The colonel turned to the nurse, blankly staring at him. Was that his name? Miles?

"Can you talk?"

Quaritch was silent.

"I take that as a no," Rajian stated, scribbling on his clipboard. "That's normal. You might not be able to talk for a while."

The clone stared with a stunned face towards the male nurse. _Ah, great_, he thought to himself. _I'm going to be a damn mute._

Rajian checked over his monitors, writing down what he saw. "You seem just fine an' dandy," the Indian man stated.

Quaritch swung his legs over the side of the hospital bed, growling as his toes touched the cold floor. Shivers ran up his legs and up his spine until it reached the base of his head. The male nurse glanced at the clone, surprised to see the clone move. Rajian threw his clipboard at the desk, rushing over to the side of the bed.

"You're in no condition to move!" the man cried, his hands at the clone's shoulders.

Quaritch glared daggers at the man that stood before him. Rajian stepped back, his hands up. "Okay, okay," he breathed.

The clone bent forward, grunting, trying his best to stand up. When he did stand, he lost balance, and collapsed on the bed. Rajian rested his hands back on the colonel's shoulders. "Don't strain yourself," he gently told the clone. "You could hurt yourself."

Quaritch growled again, laying back onto the bed. He felt so weak and pathetic. His memories were clouded. He could not even remember his name. The colonel laid back onto the bed, gripping the blankets tightly. The door suddenly opened. A man that Quaritch recognized stood there. A name suddenly came to him.

Selfridge.

The business man walked over to the side of the bed. "Look who's up," Selfridge stated, resting his hands on the railing of the bed. "Do you know who you are?"

Quaritch shook his head solemnly.

"You are Colonel Miles Quaritch," Selfridge stated blandly. He turned to the male nurse. "How is he?" he demanded.

"Well, his condition is stable," Rajian stated, flipping through his papers. He showed the clipboard to the business man, who snapped it away from the Indian man.

Parker flipped through the papers, his eyes shifting from one side to the next, taking in all the information. He glanced up at the male nurse. "When will he be able to talk?" he inquired sharply, thrusting the clipboard to the man.

Quaritch did not like this Selfridge. He could respect Rajian a little more. The Indian male nurse took the clipboard. "I'm not sure," he whispered. "It depends on how he feels."

Parker stared at the man next to him. His gaze then landed on the still clone. Quaritch narrowed his grey-blue eyes at the man before him. The rich business man then snorted, turning back to the male nurse. "I want him better in a month," he ordered, then left to stand near the doorframe. "And you know why," Parker snarled softly.

He opened the door, and then closed it. What did that mean? Quaritch stared at the door for a few seconds before looking at Rajian, who sighed. "In always such a big rush," he whispered. "Business men. He should know it takes a long time for a person to heal."

_You got that right, damn it_, the clone thought. He reached up and rubbed his temples.

Rajian then offered a smile to the clone. "Forget about him," he told Quaritch. The male nurse scribbled on his clipboard, writing down the new numbers he saw on the computer screen. The clone glanced at what he was writing down. But Rajian quickly jolted his clipboard up, not wanting Quaritch to read what he wrote. The colonel glared at the man.

_What the shit is his damn problem?_

Quaritch shook his head, and fell back against his bed.

"I suggest you sleep now," the nurse told the colonel. He clipped his pen to one of the two breast pockets that his clean white coat had. "Sleep well."

He went over to the door, and soon was gone. Quaritch stared at the painfully white door, before allowing a growl to pass his lips. His limbs ached, and his brain throbbed. He pressed his back to the bed, and gazed at his arms. Tiny and large scars danced on his limbs. He was a soldier. It made sense that he would have a few scars. His fingers ran across his head. He felt three jagged lumps on the right side of his cranium. Quaritch's eyes narrowed, and his fingers followed the lines. He had scars there too?

_Crap, what sort of shit did I do?_ he thought to himself.

He then only grumbled, but no words formed. Why could he not talk? He turned into his bed, waiting to fall asleep. His mind was filled with distorted memories. In those memories he saw huge blue creatures baring arrows and bows. They were tall, tailed, and strong. One word entered his mind:

_Na'vi._

He remembered attacking them, killing them, hurting them. Quaritch shivered. How could he do that to such beautiful and kind creatures? He growled, closing his eyes, seeing the horrified face of a female Na'vi behind his eyelids. Her skin was alive and blue, and her eyes were wide in fear.

She was so afraid.

She was screaming.

What kind of a person was he?

He was a soldier. That was all.


	3. Rehabilitation

Rehabilitation

3

Quaritch opened his eyes slowly. When he opened his eyes, he saw the beaming face of his physical therapist Rajian. The colonel jumped, moving back towards the other side of the bed. The clone growled, catching his breath, his hand reaching up towards his chest, clutching tightly.

"Morning, Miles," Rajian stated. "It looks like your motor skills are functioning quite well! That's a good sign."

He started to scribble on his famous clipboard, beaming. Why was he so happy? What did he have to be happy about? Quaritch sighed, leaning forward on the bed. He rested his elbows on his arms, glancing slightly up at the male nurse. His moustache twitched. The Indian man grinned.

"Still don't want to talk?" he asked the clone.

Quaritch glanced up at the male nurse.

"I take that as a no," Rajian said.

He walked over to the monitors, jotting down the new numbers that formed. Quaritch gripped the sheets. His limbs were aching even more now. He reached up, massaging his shoulder blades. He then moved over to rub his stiff neck. In the corner, he noticed a wheelchair. He blinked, looking at the wheelchair. Rajian followed his gaze, and then smiled.

"Yeah, as you can guess, that's for you," the Indian nurse stated. "Since you can't walk, you must use a wheelchair."

_Oh hell no_, thought the clone. _I don't want no Goddamn wheelchair_.

He surely did not want a wheelchair. Quaritch did not want to feel weak. The clone growled, moving forward to swing his legs over the side of the bed. He used his upper body strength to push himself up. His arms trembled. Quaritch pushed himself up, his feet touching the cold hard floor. Rajian rushed over to the side of the bed where the clone was at.

"Whoa! Whoa! Buddy! What are ya doing?" the Indian man called. "You are not stable enough!"

Quaritch pushed away the male nurse. He did not want some damn doctor to tell him what he could do and what he could not do. He leaned forward, placing his hand on the wall in front of him. His hospital gown was open in the back, and his scared back was exposed. Rajian watched the undying determination that this clone had. Quaritch growled, standing up fully and proud. His feet were not used to the icy cold hospital floor, but he grew used to it. He just stood there, using the wall as his support. Rajian smiled.

"Yeah! Go!" he cried, his arms open. He threw his clipboard down in the bed. "C'mon. Let's see ya walk."

Quaritch smirked. He slowly rotated, his feet moving across the floor. He stumbled, but he moved closer to the wall. He did not want to give up—never give in. Rajian smiled, moving his hands, motioning him to follow.

"C'mon, let's see ya walk," the Indian man stated. "I know you can."

Quaritch smirked, eyeing the man in front of him. He glanced at his feet. He lifted up one slowly, and placed it forward. The clone's hand slid across the wall, still there to support him. Rajian reached out, but the clone slapped away his hands. The Indian man pulled back.

"Okay, okay," Rajian stated.

Quaritch walked forward, his movements slow. He was walking well. But then his legs gave out, and Rajian was there to catch the man. The male nurse chuckled, supporting the much stronger man. "You're getting better," he stated.

He slowly moved the clone back towards the bed, resting the clone down. Quaritch felt weak. Rajian pulled away, smiling. "Well, you're a tough one," he stated. "It makes sense. You are a soldier."

Quaritch pushed himself against his bed.

"You hungry?"

Quaritch glanced up, giving him a simple nod.

"Alright," he stated. The male nurse walked over to the wheelchair (Quaritch did not want to be in such a thing), and wheeled it over to the side of the bed. "I know you don't like this," Rajian stated. "But you're going to need to use this. But first you need to change."

Quaritch was so embarrassed. Rajian had to help him change. It was a blow to his male pride. He wore a plain white shirt and pants. The eating room was spacious and large. People, soldiers and scientists alike, stared at Quaritch. They were all told that he was a clone. All of them knew. And all of them could never breathe a word of it. Rajian and Quaritch ate alone in a corner.

"So, ya ready to talk?" the male nurse inquired.

Quaritch glanced up, lightly gripping his fork. He spiked through some lettuce pieces, picking it up to eat. Rajian sighed. "I guess not," he whispered, picking his cup up to drink from it.

There was a screeching sound of moving metal, and to the right of the table where Quaritch and Rajian sat, a window opened. Soon outer space greeted the humans that were inside of the large metal spacecraft. The clone was in awe of the great space. Quaritch grabbed the wheels of his wheelchair, and rolled over towards the glass window. He was amazed. Space was so grand and mighty. He saw the great gas planet and a smaller moon-like planet. Rajian walked over next to the clone.

"Beautiful, right?" he asked. He leaned over, pointing to the moon. "That is Pandora. That is the moon that we are going to. Do you remember Pandora?"

His memories flooded his brain. He remembered that the air was not breathable for humans. The planet was lush and grand. There were mighty trees that towered over the living creatures. The animals were odd—usually four-eyed and six-limbed. He remembered one feline-like with six legs, four eyes, and an elongated jaw. He remembered that it charged at him, and he had a machine gun, and he shot at it. It took a long while for him to kill it. Quaritch nodded his head.

"Ah, you do," Rajian stated. "I never been there. I always wanted to be there."

Quaritch glanced up at the male nurse. He blinked, reaching up to smooth out his hair. The clone's hand ran down his neck, rubbing his tense neck.

"C'mon, sir," Rajian called, grabbing the handles of the wheelchair. "Let's get back to the room."

* * *

Parker sat at his desk, gently fingering the piece of expensive mineral. Dr. Wolfe and Rajian stood before the rich man. The business man glanced up, his hand supporting his head. "So, how's the clone?" he asked, grabbing the unobtainium.

Rajian spoke first: "This is his second day and he's making progress."

Dr. Wolfe glanced through the clipboard's papers. "Rajian is correct," he stated. "According to his notes, Quaritch tried to walk today. And he walked before he fell. That means he will soon walk. Perhaps . . . he just might completely function by the end of this month."

Parker glanced up, his eyes and expression slightly bored. "So, he can walk soon?" he asked, rubbing his temples.

"Correct. Perhaps by the end of this week?" Rajian stated. "He's amazing. But, he en't talking."

Selfridge glanced up. "You mean he's a mute?" he asked. "He's going to be a damn mute!"

Dr. Wolfe shook his head. "No, by tomorrow, his brain that allows speech to be processed should kick in," he told the business man.

"Good," grumbled Selfridge. He stood up walking over to the window of his office. He had a full-view of the moon-planet Pandora. He chuckled darkly. "Those big blue savages thought they won?" He then scoffed. "We're better than them. We came back with better weapons, and we're not going to let them win."

Rajian swallowed. He did not like that the only reason the humans returned to the beautiful planet was to destroy it. Had they done enough damage to their own planet? The male nurse cleared his throat. "Well, I'm going to check up on him," he stated.

Parker nodded, waving his hand in dismissal. Rajian then left the larger, main office. Dr. Wolfe watched the man leave. The smaller man sighed. Selfridge smirked, staring intently at the beautiful moon of Pandora.

"Jake and his little monkey friends will pay."


	4. Spiked Coffee

Spiked Coffee

4

It had been a week since the clone first came alive, and he was making amazing progress. He was already walking by using a cane. And after two more days, Quaritch ditched the cane and walked perfectly fine. Rajian was astounded by his progress. Dr. Wolfe and Parker were pleased. Now Quaritch was in the workout room. His strength was kicking in now. However, he was not as strong as the real Quaritch. Not yet, anyways. Rajian watched as the clone completed fifty push-ups in a minute. But the one problem was that the clone had not spoken a word. Selfridge was not happy about that, obviously. What good would he be if he could not speak?

"I want him to damn talk," the business man stated firmly.

Dr. Wolfe watched the rich man pace back and forth, hands behind his back and a scowl on his face. "Please be patient, sir," the doctor stated. "It might be a while."

Parker paused, staring at the smaller man with a glare. "But he was supposed to talk days ago!" he exclaimed. "How is he going to command the soldiers when he's a mute?"

Dr. Wolfe reached up, rubbing at the base of his neck. "I understand," the doctor stated. "He's just a little slow. He'll talk soon."

"He better," Selfridge grumbled. "I want him a killer, just like the real Quaritch. You understand?"

"Of course."

* * *

Quaritch fired his gun, hitting the head off of a dummy. His aim was perfect. The clone took in a breath, standing still. Other soldiers glanced at him. He was just as good as theirs, and he had been born only a week ago. Quaritch loaded his gun, and continued to fire. The clone "killed" every dummy there. He smirked in satisfaction of himself. The hired ex-guns watched the clone colonel.

"Boy, he's a fast learner," whispered one man to one of his friends.

"It's hard to believe he's only a clone," whispered another.

Quaritch could hear their whispers, but not what they were saying. Rajian had his hands covering his ears. The constant bangs of the guns rang in his head. He scowled. The only thing that cleaned that dirty look off his face was when a young skinny girl passed him. Rajian followed her with his eyes. He smirked, recognizing her.

"Hey, Gloria," he called, lifting up his hand. "Lookin' good, girl."

Gloria turned around, a faint blush formed on her cheeks. "Thank you," she called, slinging the gun over her shoulder, and walked off.

He watched her leave, a coy smile on his features. "Boy," he stated, looking towards Quaritch, "I need me some of that."

The clone rolled his eyes, reloading his gun. Only yesterday, Selfridge had explained that he had been under coma for ten years, and that his memory was damaged. That made sense. Quaritch had constant flashbacks of random events. The clone fired his gun, shooting a dummy before him. Rajian grumbled, gripping the side of his head.

"C'mon, Miles," the Indian man called, "can't we go to the workout room?"

_Stop bitching_, the clone thought, shooting another dummy.

Cotton sprayed, falling to the floor like little cream puffs. Quaritch smirked once more.

_I'm pretty damn good at shootin' shit_, he thought. As the clone began to fire again, he had a sudden flashback. He saw a male Na'vi attack him. He was inside of some mechanical brute, controlling it, using his hands, arms, and body. The Na'vi smashed the windshield, bits of glass spraying. He was so caught off guard, his aim went off, and he hit the wall with his bullet. Rajian glanced up.

"Hey, you okay?" he inquired, standing up, going over to the clone.

Quaritch blinked, nodding his head. He dropped his gun, letting out a sigh. With one of his hands, he rubbed one of his temples. He placed his gun into his holster, and walked towards one of the doors that showed people the way out of the shooting room.

"Oh, thank you Allah," Rajian praised. "We're done here."

The clone briefly glanced back at the male nurse, shaking his head and partly rolling his eyes. Once Rajian exited the room, the clone tightly shut the door. Quaritch went over to his locker, unlocking it, opening it up and placing his gun inside. He retrieved his physical therapist's clipboard, handing it over to the man. The male nurse smiled, taking the clipboard.

"Thank you," he stated, taking the clipboard.

He reached into his pocket, and the male nurse scribbled on the paper. Quaritch rubbed his tense shoulder. His body did not ache like it had before. He was grateful for that. He closed the locker, and the combination set itself.

"Hey, Miles, wanna get a bite to eat before we pump iron?"

What the colonel had learned over the past week was if he did not agree to something that Rajian wanted, he would bitch and complain until he was blue in the face. Quaritch did not feel like hearing a man smaller than himself complain. There were some days where the clone just wanted to punch the Indian man's lights out. But he had reframed from doing so. After all, this man had been kind to him. He helped him walk again, helped him with so many things that blew a hole in Quaritch's pride, and Rajian took it with a smile.

He was an okay kind of a guy.

Quaritch nodded, reaching up and rubbing his sore neck. Rajian beamed brightly. "Alright," he called, placing his pen in his breast pocket and his clipboard tucked under his arm. "Just let me drop off my clipboard and we'll be on our way."

The clone bobbed his head again.

"You'll be in the eating room?"

He nodded again.

"See you there."

Quaritch nodded, heading his way to the cafeteria. Rajian walked, glancing over his work and what he had written down. Cloning people was an art form to most people, and one of those people was Dr. Wolfe. He could not stand knowing that there might be a flaw with one of his clones. But, so far, the only thing that seemed to be wrong with the clone was that he had not spoken a single word. Rajian knew Selfridge would flip his lid. The male nurse dropped his clipboard off on his desk, and sighed.

He had to get Quaritch to talk. Somehow.

* * *

The clone sipped from his coffee cup. Rajian found him in the corner, right near the large thick window that exposed the glory of endless space and the moon of Pandora and the large gas giant next to it. The Indian man found that the clone loved sitting near there. It was odd. From what he had heard, the original Quaritch did not give a crap about such things. Rajian walked over to the clone.

"Hey, Miles, want anything—I'm up," he stated.

The clone glanced up from the corner of his eyes. He held up his empty mug towards the male nurse. Rajian smirked. "Okay," he stated, taking the cup. "Coffee?"

Quaritch nodded.

Rajian walked towards the coffee jug, poring the black liquid into the mug. His fingers ran across the sugar packages, straws, and Tabasco sauce. He took the little red jar, opened it, and pored it into the mug. A woman walked by, pausing briefly to watch Rajian pour the hot sauce into the coffee. He looked up at her, beaming. She glanced at him.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, then I give up."

Rajian chuckled, putting the cap on the small bottle. "That's me," he stated.

She shook her head, walking off. Her frame was flawless, and Rajian could not tear his eyes from her. "I need me some of that," he whispered to himself.

He took a fistful of sugar bags, and grabbed the mug, and walked towards the colonel. He was watching the space clouds swirl in the atmosphere. Rajian placed the mug down next to the clone's scarred hands.

"There you are," Rajian stated, placing the sugar bags on the table.

Quaritch nodded, smirking. He took two bags of sugar, hitting it until all the sugar went to the bottom. He ripped the top open, and pored the sugar into the cup. He picked up his spoon, and stirred the coffee. Rajian took a bagel that was on a plate next to him, and watched. When Quaritch took a sip, he gurgled and spat it back into the mug. He choked, gagging slightly.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" Rajian asked, nibbling at his bagel.

Quaritch coughed, his fist pounding against his chest.

"What's wrong? Don't like the coffee?"

The clone gagged, pounding against his chest, pushing away the cup. He was acting like a fish out of water; gagging and groping for fresh air. His throat burned like fire. Quaritch reached out desperately for Rajian's glass of water and guzzled it down. Both were recieving stares from the others, and silent remarks were being made. Rajian nervously smiled, pounding on the clone's back.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" the colonel screamed loudly.

Rajian looked on, his eyes wide. Everyone in the cafeteria looked to the gagging clone. The male nurse then laughed, holding his hands high to the Heavens. "Oh, thank you, Allah!" he cried. "The man can talk!"

Quaritch coughed, clearing his throat. "What did you do to my coffee?" he growled, staring intently at the man before him.

"Does it matter? I got ya to talk."

Quaritch felt his eyes slightly water. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with ya?" he growled.

"I'm not sure. I've tried my hardest to understand myself."

The clone grumbled something to himself. "Moron."

* * *

Selfridge smirked. "It's about time," he stated, his fingers arched.

Dr. Wolfe smiled. "Yes, well, I told you. The sauce must have sparked his brain," he stated. "It would take a while. I promise that he will be just like the real Quaritch."

The business man tapped his finger against the table. "So, when can we start this thing?" he asked.

"How 'bout tomorrow?"

Selfridge smirked. "Perfect."


	5. Preparing

**I went total geek with this chapter. xp Whatever.**

* * *

Preparing

5

Quaritch was quarantined in a tiny room with a projector to the right of him. Rajian fiddled with the control panel of the computer next to him. The clone reared his head over, trying to see what Rajian was doing. The Indian man grumbled to himself.

"You okay?" the clone called.

Rajian hit his head at the bottom of the desk. "Fine!" he called. "Technical difficulties."

The Indian man stood up, dusting off his shirt. "Okay, here we go," he stated. He leaned against the desk, pulling out a tiny controller, and dimmed the light. "I wanted to show you the glory of Pandora." He paused. "What do you remember of Pandora?"

Quaritch pulled out a cigarette and a match, striking a flame, and lit up the stick. "Not much," he answered around the cigarette.

He waved out the flame, flicking the dead match into the trash next to him. The clone took in a breath of the smoke, and blew it out slowly, a cloud of dark smoke forming around him. Rajian turned the clicker to the projector. A light formed from the machine, and showed on the wall. Quaritch saw a native animal. It was a bioluminescent hexapod Clydesdale horse with a long snout that was very similar to a moth-like head. There was a fleshy tip that extended from its hair. Quaritch blinked, leaning forward in interest. He blew out smoke from his nostrils.

"This is a _Pa'li_, or a direhorse as we call it," Rajian announced. "They are very strong and fast, and are the Na'vi's primary mode of transportation. They eat using a long tongue. They stand thirteen feet tall."

The next slide was shown. This time the animal was bright in colours. It was the cross between a bird and a dragon. It was fierce and gorgeous. A dark blue crest was at the top of its head. The creature was scarlet and black stripes danced on the body.

"This is the _Toruk_, or as we call it the Great Leonopteryx," Rajian called. "This creature is very violent and dangerous. In the Na'vi culture, they are celebrated in dance, song, and totems that describe fear, yet respect. It is like a tiger to us. Tigers are shown to be strong, beautiful, and fierce. Same thing with this animal. They are carnivores."

Quaritch breathed out a smoke, staring intently at the animal. There was another animal that was shown. It was a large, fat, rhinoceros animal. It was a hexapod creature with the head of a hammerhead shark. There was a large fan of colourful feathers that were flared out. The animal was surprised to see the cameraman.

"This is the _Angtsìk_, or _'angtsik__ä_, but we call it the Hammerhead Titanothere," Rajian stated, smiling up at the picture. "I like this animal. I think they're beautiful. What about you?"

Quaritch shrugged. "I dunno," he stated, taking a breath of smoke.

"Well, they are social animals and live in herds. They have a fiery temper, and are very territorial. Don't piss them off. They'll kill you."

The next slide was a deer-like creature. It was a dark furred with white and yellow stripes. A sloped skull was alert, and behind the head was a light-coloured fan-like structure.

"This is the _Yerik_, or Hexapede. They are herbivore animals and are very scattered-brained."

The next picture was a flying creature, similar Great Leonopteryx, but much smaller. They were a four-winged being, and a carbon fiber flexing was produced on the skin. It was blue and black in colour, and it roared out, snarling.

"This is the Mountain Banshee, or the _Ikran_. They are dragon-like creatures that the Na'vi try to bond with. Think of it like a rite of passage. A warrior must have an _Ikran_ to be a complete warrior. The bond is for life, and it is very dangerous to get one. They mostly live in the mountains."

The next slide was a monkey-like creature. It was sitting down in the tree, nibbling on an alien fruit. It looked very much like a blue-lemur. Two curious eyes glanced down at the cameraman. It had four arms, the arms fused together only partially. They also had two membranes that were on either side of the animal.

"This is the Prolemuris, a monkey-like creature. I have no idea what the Na'vis call them," Rajian stated, rubbing his temples in thought. "I can't recall. They live in the trees."

Quaritch took another smoke of his cigarette, breathing out smoke. Then the next creature stunned the clone's memory—a large land animal with six legs with black and white fleshy skin under each of its hands. Quills, ten or so, were connected to six pads at the base of its skull. It was snarling, and the picture was taken from a plane or something. Rajian looked at the clone.

"You know what that is?" he asked.

"Thanator," Quaritch breathed.

Rajian chuckled. "Yes, the _Palulukan_," he stated. "This thing is like a Great White shark. They are very dangerous and if it wants you as dinner, it won't stop until it kills you. Stay away from that thing."

Quaritch glanced up, his cigarette settled between his fingers, a line of smoke forming from the tip. "You told me that you never came to Pandora," he stated, bringing the stick to his lips.

"Well, I went through a study course," Rajian stated. "I'm partly fluent in Na'vi."

Quaritch scoffed. "Show me," he stated, smirking slightly.

Words left the man's mouth. It was slow, yet oddly fluent. There were pauses, but Rajian picked up his speed, and then stopped. Quaritch looked at the man, his cigarette placed lazily between his lips. "Okay, I believe you," he stated, snorting out smoke.

The next slide was a wolf-like animal. It was a hairless creature with a shinny overlapping armor. Its paws were hand-like, and disturbing. There were little baby ones that were suspended in the air forever. Quaritch felt the corner of his lip twitch up in a slight smile. It was . . . _cute_.

"These are Viperwolves, or _Nantang_. They are meat-eaters that hunt at night. They nurture their babies and are good parents. Just stay away from their pups." He clicked to the next slide. "On to the plants!"

A large spiral-leaved plant stood up from the ground. They were curled up from the ground and were brightly coloured.

"This is the Helicoradian, or the _Loreyu_. They are carnivorous plants that curl down and collapse into themselves when they are touched. They are both plant and animal. Here's the next plant."

A large tree that looked very much like a giant puffball tree graced Quaritch's view.

"This is the Obesus Rotundus, or the _Rumnut_."

The next picture was a cycad-like tree. It stood up mighty and tall.

"This is Pseudocycas Altissima—the Na'vi call it the _Tsyorina'wll_."

A sudden wave of déjà vu rushed over Quaritch when he looked at the next picture. A significantly large tree stood tall. The clone glanced up, blinking in interest. He leaned back, pointing at the image. "I know what that is," he stated. "I—en't that where the Na'vi lived?"

"Yeah, Hometree; _Kelutrel_," Rajian breathed gently. "It was a honeycomb-like system that the Na'vi lived in. It was naturally hollowed out." There was a pause. "It is not alive anymore."

"Why?" Quaritch inquired, taking a smoke.

" . . . _You_ destroyed it."

The clone stopped, his hair standing up on its end. He breathed out smoke, looking at the grand tree. How could he do such a thing? Rajian flipped to the next image. This tree was weeping willow-like plant that seemed to glow.

"This is The Tree of Souls—the Na'vi call it _Ayvitray__ä_ _Ramunong_, this is a tree where the Na'vi communicate through a biological network. It is like a big 'input-output' station. The Na'vi can communicate with it."

The next slide was something similar to The Tree of Souls. It was illuminated, but smaller than The Tree of Souls.

"This is The Tree of Voices—also called _Utral_ _Aymokriyä_. It uploads memories into the tree, and you can hear the ancestors' voices. It was bulldozed down by us humans."

The next slide was of a small white creature. It was similar to a floating jellyfish. Quaritch looked at interest in it.

"This is a Woodsprite, or the _Atokirina'_. They are seeds from the holy tree. Na'vi placed these on bodies of dead Na'vis so that their souls could become part of Eywa."

"And Eywa is their god?"

"Goddess."

"Whatever."

Rajian shook his head. "And here we have the Na'vi."

The slide was a female Na'vi. Her skin was pattered blue with darker blue stripes, a mobile tail, feline-like face, movable ears, and sharp yellow eyes. Her hair was pulled back, and many beads were scattered in her hair. A long braid whipped out, and she stared curiously at the picture man.

"Their bodies are narrow in proportion, and they are difficult to kill. The braid is actually part of the brain. A long membrane comes out like movable fleshy membranes. It is called the _Tsahaylu_. It is used to 'connect' to the living creatures around them, and talk to their goddess. They can command animals with the nerve system, and also use it to find a life partner. It can never be broken once the bond is made."

The door opened, and Selfridge appeared, Dr. Wolfe trotting submissively behind the business man. The shorter man looked at the screen, and then towards the clone. Selfridge sneered at the Na'vi female on the screen, and turned to the colonel.

"Okay, here's the plan," the business man stated. "Do you remember that we had a base on Pandora?"

"Sort of," Quaritch stated, taking another breath of smoke.

The rich man went over to the clone, casually leaning against the table, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Well, we want to restart that base," he stated. "It's for a stepping stone back onto the planet. Your mission today is to clean up that base. Not too hard, right?"

The clone shrugged, rolling the cigarette between his fingers. "I can do that," he stated. "Not that hard, right?"

Selfridge smirked. "Good, now a group of trained soldiers will accompany you," the business man said. "So, you'll go to Hell's Gate. Remember that?"

There was a pause from the clone. Then it all came back in scattered memories. There was a shuttle runway, hangars, a main storage area where the AMP suits were located, his workout room, and every other machine that was needed.

"Somewhat."

Selfridge nodded. "Good," he stated. "Now, you'll be going on a ship with twenty or so AMPs and Scorpions."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now get."

* * *

The ship was tiny due to all the AMPS and Scorpions. It was larger than the _Valkyrie_, however. The small ship was the size of three to four football fields. There were many of these small ships were at the bowls of the ISV _Venture_ _Star_. Quaritch grabbed an air mask (he remembered that the air was extremely toxic to humans), attaching it to his jacket. Rajian smiled widely than normal. He was sporting a pair of hiker's shorts and a T-shirt; not his normal white lab coat.

"Why are you so happy?" the clone demanded, handing an air mask to the Indian man.

"I get to go to Pandora!" he cried. "Oh—I've been dreaming about going here since forever, now it's really happening!"

Quaritch half-smiled at the man before him. Behind the male nurse, two soldiers smirked and scoffed at the man. The clone glared intently at the men, and they scurried away. Quaritch's eyebrow twitched, and then walked, Rajian followed. There were rows of seats next to the AMPs and Samsons. Quaritch sat down, fastening himself in. This was his squad—he had to be a leader. He smirked at the idea. The machine rattled, and then jetted off towards the lush moon.


	6. RDA's Imperialism

RDA's Imperialism

6

It was a peaceful night on Pandora. The last ten years had been peaceful for the Omaticaya Clan. Ever since Hometree had been destroyed, they moved near The Tree of Souls. Norm was very helpful when it came to building. He taught the Na'vi how to build huts made from the materials around them. Other once-human-now-Na'vi people helped with the building of the huts. Jake sat on a small ledge, glancing over his tribe. The plants glowed, giving off different coloured lights. White glowing Woodsprites danced in the air, and Jake watched. He smiled, offering his five-fingered hand to one of the sprites. It landed gently in his hand, slightly bouncing there.

"_Kaltxì_," he greeted with a smile.

The Woodsprite danced off his hand, floating back into the air to join its friends. Jake smiled. Silently behind him, a male child approached. His name was Ma'ki. He was the little brother of the great (yet partly blind) Tu'sky. He wore a loin cloth, his hair pulled back, and his pattern skin glowed. Tu'sky and Ma'ki were one of the many orphan children that Neytiri, Jake, and the rest of the clan cared for. All the children had one thing in common: they had lost their parents in the Great War. Ever since the siblings' parents perished in the war between the Na'vi and the Sky People, Jake and Neytiri filled in the parents roles. Mostly for Ma'ki—Tu'sky was an older teenager at the time, now she was a young woman searching for a life-long mate (which was not going well for her). The younger boy jumped, letting out a battle cry as he did so. Jake laughed, knowing who it was.

"Ah! You got me!" the once human cried. He fell to the earth, his arm out dramatically, Ma'ki hovering over the chief.

Ma'ki laughed joyfully. Neytiri was close behind, smiling at the young ten-year-old and the former marine. Her arms folded over her chest, and her tail twitched. Her mate sprawled out on the grass, glancing over at the female Na'vi. His hand was out in a dramatic position towards her.

"Neytiri, save me!" he cried, yet smiling a little.

She chuckled, but shook her head. "No, this is your fight," she stated with a large grin.

Jake bit his lower lip, suppressing the need to laugh his head off. Ma'ki placed his hands on Jake's chest, gently pushing. "Ah! You got me!" Jake tried again before he went limp.

Ma'ki paused, looking at the older male Na'vi. "Are you okay?" he inquired.

Jake snapped his head up. "Yeah," he stated.

The male Na'vi ruffled the younger boy's head. Ma'ki stood up, smiling brightly and innocently. He lowered himself to a crouch, looking up. Jake sat up, smiling. Neytiri moved over to the boy, sitting down on the grass. "Ma'ki, _'evi_, may I talk to Jhake alone?" she inquired. "Go find Tu'sky."

"Okay," Ma'ki stated, getting up and dashing to the village.

Neytiri smiled at the boy. "What sweet boy," she stated, her tail twitched subtly.

Jake smiled at his mate, leaning in a placing a kiss on her temple. "Yeah, he'll make a fine warrior some day," he stated.

"Yes he will," she stated.

Neytiri kneeled on her knees, placing her hands on her legs. Jake rested on the grass, his arms above his head. The female Na'vi followed his example, resting her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beat. He draped and arm around her, looking up at the stars. They were like little dots that hung in the blackness above them.

"The stars are beautiful," Jake whispered.

"Yes, they are," Neytiri whispered. There was a silent pause. "So, what you planet called?"

"Earth," Jake answered.

"E'arth," she whispered. "Earth."

Jake smiled at her, his ear twitched. "Yep, Earth," he whispered.

Neytiri sat up, glancing down at him. "What is it like there?" she whispered the question.

Jake sighed, bringing his hand to his chest. "I told you—we killed the green there," he whispered. "There's no more trees—all metal." A sudden flashback filled his head. He saw towering buildings made of metal and steal. Cars that pumped out deadly smoke filled the air. It was bleak and dead in the cities. Rats crawled over homeless people, who lived in the allies. The buildings towered over the tiny people. A jungle of cement and steal. "It's nothing like here."

Neytiri looked at her mate. She laid her head down back on his chest. "Okay, I will not talk about it," she whispered.

Then there was a flash of light that shot across the sky. Jake blinked, looking up. "What was that?" he inquired.

Neytiri glanced up at her mate. "What?" she asked.

Jake pointed up at the sky. "What was that?" he questioned.

Neytiri glanced up at the sky. There was another flash that formed in the sky. "Falling stars," she whispered with a smile.

Jake smiled up at the sky. There was another shooting star, but it was bigger and stronger. The once man Na'vi watched intently at this "shooting star." It was moving straightly and slowly in the sky, a long tail behind it. The star fell to the earth, and Jake watched. He looked at it until it faded from his view. Neytiri glanced up, looking at her mate.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Just . . . nothing."

* * *

Quaritch rubbed his shoulder, the strap digging into him. Rajian, just in the time they were descending to the lush moon, the Indian man slammed his head into the back of his seat several times, not by his fault. The man growled, rubbing the back of his head. The clone rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the same time. Rajian bent forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He glanced up at the woman across from him. She smiled at Rajian, a blush forming on her cheeks. Quaritch glanced at the woman, and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you want some of that," the colonel stated.

"No, I _had_ some of that," Rajian stated, smirking broadly. "And it was good."

Quaritch rolled his eyes. The clone gripped his belts, sighing. There was another hour that rolled by before the squad landed on the land of the alien moon. The colonel quickly unbuckled his seatbelts, and stood up tall. He walked over to the opening of the small compact ship.

"Alright, ladies," he boomed. "Welcome to Pandora. Now listen here. I am your boss. I am here to look after you. After all, if one of you dies, it makes me look bad." Quaritch placed the mask on. "Listen here, the moon has a dangerous and toxic atmosphere. Never remove you mask—you will be exposed to the dangerous air. You will die a slow and painful death if you do so."

The soldier placed the masks on their faces, tightly placing it to their faces. Quaritch looked at the control panel. He glanced over his troops, seeing that they all had their masks on. He nodded, and pressed a button. The fresh, toxic, night air rushed over the humans. The men and women shivered, glancing outside. There stood an empty building that was covered with exotic plants and shrubbery covered the walls and inside of the building. Quaritch grabbed a loaded machine gun from the wall next to him, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Okay, the plan is simple: clean up that building. That is all," Quaritch yelled. "Now, go!"

The soldiers rushed out towards the building—Hell's Gate. Quaritch followed, glancing around. The flora was abundant. The clone glanced at his feet, and noticed that the grass glowed. He stepped down on the grass, and watched it glow, and then faded away. Dr. Wolfe was glancing around. Quaritch was surprised to see the scientist as part of his squad. The clone approached the scientist.

"Why are you here?" the colonel inquired.

"To help," he answered. "The air is toxic, so it's my job to purify the air."

He snapped his fingers. A man using an AMP held two large containers filled with Earth air. He glanced at the colonel, and walked off towards the direction of the building. Several more AMPs followed, all carrying the containers with air inside. Quaritch watched, and then followed. Rajian's voice called out:

"Whoa! _Tsyorina'wll_! Oh, and _Loreyu_!"

Quaritch glanced at him, smirking slightly. "C'mon, you nerdy bastard," he laughed.

Hell's Gate was covered with grass, plants, and vines. The AMPs hacked away at the greenery, throwing it to the side. Quaritch watched, pulling out a knife and cutting up the vines. It felt wrong to do this. He was killing a life.

_Naw, it's a plant, it had no feelings_, he thought roughly.

He hacked at it. They worked for hours, cleaning up the plants, animal waste, and mud. The women and men cleaned the walls, ceilings, and floors. Quaritch looked at the building, going to the other room. It was a large room with machines and such. He remembered this area. Images of large AMPs filled his head. People filled every corner. There was a man in a wheelchair. He spoke to that man. He was entering an AMP while speaking to that man.

He remembered.

The cleaners worked, scrubbing at the room. He watched, walking pass them, his hands behind his back. The clone moved over to a room, looking at a back rest and weights. Another memory flashed through Quaritch's head. He worked out in here. The clone moved forward, glancing at the equipment. The weights were still there, covered by dust and dirt. There was a calendar that hung from a wall. It was old, tattered, and rotting.

"Right, okay, Mr. Selfridge."

Quaritch turned to see Dr. Wolfe on his cell phone. He flipped it closed, pocketing it. He looked right at the colonel. "Selfridge is coming," he stated clearly.

"For what?"

"Something about surprising the Na'vi," he stated absentmindedly, waving his hand around carelessly. "Something to that nature."

Quaritch's jaw locked. He did not want to know what he meant by "surprise."

* * *

**Na'vi:**

_**Kaltxì**_**—hello.**

'_**Evi**_**—child; an affectionate name.**

**I'm such a freakin' nerd.**


	7. We're Back

**Thank you for all the favs, hits (all 1, 330 +), and watches for this fic, and those who did review. ****And thank you, Neytiti and my other reviwers for your inputs. :D**

* * *

We're Back

7

Mo'at combed back her hair while looking at her reflection. A feeling of dread filled her heart since last night. She sighed, dipping her hands into the water. She cupped it, and threw it into her face. Neytiri walked up to her mother, crouching down next to her. The young Na'vi noticed that her mother had been tense all day.

"_Sa'nok_," Neytiri whispered, laying her hands on her mother's shoulders. "What is wrong?"

Mo'at sighed. "I . . . there is something wrong," she stated.

Neytiri blinked, her ear twitched. "What do you mean?" she asked, sitting down on the grass, dipping her feet into the water.

"I feel like there is something wrong," Mo'at stated. "Something horrible. This is just like when Sky People came."

Neytiri lowered her ears, looking at her mother. "Mother, it is okay," she stated, rubbing her back.

"I hope so," the older female stated.

Neytiri heard the horn from the village. Both female Na'vis glanced up. Norm was calling the tribe. Jake wanted something or something extraordinary happened. Mo'at smiled.

"I think Kellee just had the baby," the older Na'vi stated.

Neytiri smiled, standing up fully, her mother by her side. The younger Na'vi grabbed her mother's hand. "C'mon," she called.

Mo'at laughed gently, following her daughter. They entered the village. The group of Na'vis was huddled around a hut, a male Na'vi pacing nervously. His name was Mark. Him and his wife, Kelly, were once human, but were one of the handfuls to stay on Pandora. Norm stood by Mark, who was panicking.

"Don't worry, just wait," Norm gently stated.

"Hey, this is my wife, who has just given birth!" Mark cried. "I want to see her!"

"In Na'vi tradition, the men have to wait until the midwives say that it is okay, you know that," Norm stated sharply. He then sighed. "I understand that you are afraid, but she's okay." He placed a gentle hand on Mark's shoulder.

Mark sighed, biting his fingernail slightly. "I know, I know," he whispered.

The first midwife came out, motioning for Mark to follow. He thankfully obliged. He rushed into the hut, and Norm smiled gently. Jake smiled, leaning against his staff. Neytiri moved her way through the crowd, going over to her mate. "Is Kellee's child born?" she asked.

"Yep, Kelly gave birth," Jake answered, smiling.

Neytiri returned the smile, hugging her mate. "Oh, Jhake," she stated. She pulled back. "I would like to have a child someday."

Mark then came out of the hut. A small Na'vi baby was in his arms, and he was beaming like the proud father he was. The village cheered, happy to see the new life. Mo'at stepped up to Mark, smiling down at the child.

"A beautiful boy," she whispered. "May Eywa bless you."

She waved her hand over the child, and touched the child's forehead. The baby giggled, squirming in the father's grip. Jake and Neytiri smiled, looking at the child. "I'm so happy for you," Neytiri stated.

Mark smiled brightly, bending down to kiss his son's head. He went back into the hut with his wife. Jake gently pushed the crowd away. "Okay, okay, leave the little family alone," Jake called.

Mo'at blessed the hut, and walked away. Jake smiled, holding his mate close. "So, you want a baby?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Neytiri stated dreamily.

Jake thought about the idea. After all the times they mated, she had not gotten pregnant. He never thought about having a child, but he did need an heir. He smiled at the idea of having a child. After all, this was the perfect time to have a child. Nothing was wrong.

* * *

Dr. Wolfe had purified the air with Earth air. Quaritch glanced at all the AMPs, choosing an AMP for himself. It was fresh off the assembly line. The metal practically glowed in the new lights. Rajian scribbled on his clipboard, sitting down on one of the many chairs. Quaritch glanced at the male nurse.

"What are you always writing down?" he asked roughly around a cigarette.

"Um, you know, your condition," he answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked, staring intently at the man.

"W-well, you're healing," Rajian groped for words. "I need to write that down."

Quaritch did not question him. After all, he was the professional. The clone gripped the leg of the mechanical brute, and scaled up it. He went into it, looking at the devices. He had to remember how to use this thing. Rajian pointed at the machine.

"That one yours?" he asked.

"Now it is," Quaritch answered with a smirk.

He took the gloves, placing them on his hands. He looked at the buttons, and pressed the button. The machine came alive, and the arms thrust forward. Quaritch smirked, clenching his hands together, and the robot followed.

"I like," he stated to himself.

Rajian smiled. "You know, Selfridge told me that your original AMP was destroyed, I think," he stated. "It was the Iron Lady, I think you called it."

Quaritch looked at it. Iron Lady? What a stupid name. He had no idea what to call this AMP now.

"What are you going to call it now?"

"I don't know," Quaritch stated truthfully. "I'll figure it out."

The room was becoming alive. People crowded every corner of the room and building. More humans were coming from the mother ship, joining the lush moon. The Na'vis did not even notice—not yet, at least. Quaritch was trying to grow used to his new AMP. He moved the arms, and legs, watching. Nothing was wrong. Selfridge then entered the room, glancing around with a smile on his face. There were only three AMPs, but more were coming in. The rich man greedily rubbed his hands together.

"Great! This is good," Parker stated.

Quaritch glanced down at the rich man, his face stoic. The business man glanced up at the colonel. "Well, colonel, I've got another assignment for you," he stated.

"Yeah?" he asked, staring down at the rich man.

Selfridge placed his hands together, looking up at the clone. "Well, I'm going to see those damn savages, and scare some sense into them," he stated.

"And you want me to do what?"

"Well, they are savages, they might attack. I want you to join me."

Quaritch turned his AMP, placing his hands to his hips, and the robot's hands followed. "Okay, yes, sir," he stated. "I'd be glad to join you."

Selfridge smiled. "Good, now, do you remember a man named Jake Sully?" he then questioned.

There was a long, strung out pause. Quaritch searched out his memory. Jake Sully. The traitor. The paraplegic that was absorbed into the Na'vi culture. He remembered. His eyebrows knitted tightly together, his face still stoic.

"I remember him," he growled.

"Good, he's still there," Selfridge stated. "He's not going to be happy to see you."

"I bet he won't."

The business man laughed, placing his hands to his hips. "Alright, alright, good," he stated. "Well, let's go. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Tu'sky was different than most Na'vis. In their culture, ones who have different coloured eyes are viewed as special. Her eyes were green. There were a few others in the clan that had different coloured eyes. About three of them—not many. She was also considered a midget. She stood to be about eight foot nine, and the clan would constantly pick on her height. She was, however, one of the best hunters in the clan. Her hair was pulled back with beads and it dangled around. She looked at her brother's form. He drew back the bow, still in form. Tu'sky shook her head.

"No, no," she stated to her little brother. "Pull hand behind your ear."

He did so, his hand trembling. She placed her hand on his, straightening it. Ma'ki winced, his fingers aching. Tu'sky placed her hands to his midsection and the small of his back, straightening it. "Stay straight," she ordered.

"Oh, _tsmuke_, I cannot shoot," he grumbled.

"You will," she growled. "You must learn. Try again."

Ma'ki sighed, pulling back the arrow and tried to shoot. It dropped to his feet, and he growled, throwing his bow down to the grass below. He murmured something in his native tongue and crouched to the ground.

"_My brother, you must learn; don't be so stubborn_," she snapped in Na'vi.

"_I want to learn_," he countered. "_But I'm no good_."

Tu'sky rubbed at her forehead. "_You were supposed to learn how to arch about three months ago, you are falling behind the other children, brother_," she whispered. "_You need to learn_."

Ma'ki glanced up, his gold eyes on his sister's. "_Sister, I want to make you happy_," he whimpered, tracing little patterns in the dirt. "_You know that_."

Tu'sky placed her four-fingered hand on her brother's back. "_Ma'ki, I __**do**__ know that_," she stated. The Na'vi grabbed the bow, and handed it to her little brother. "_Try again_."

The little boy took the bow, taking it into his left hand. He took the arrow into his right hand, and notched the arrow. He went into the draw position, and pulled the arrow back. His hand trembled, and Tu'sky covered her hand over his. She pressed her hand to Ma'ki's chest, pushing him back lightly.

"Be strong," she told her little ten-year-old brother. "You will be fine."

"Okay," Ma'ki stated.

He pulled back the arrow, and then released it. It sailed, and then fell like a rock about two feet away from him. Ma'ki sighed, looking at the arrow. Tu'sky patted her brother's head.

"You will be better," she stated, standing fully up. "_Za'u_."

She motioned her hand, walking back to the huts. Ma'ki rushed to his arrow, ripping it out of the earth. "Coming!" he called, rushing to his sister.

His hand slipped into hers, and Tu'sky beamed at her brother. She picked him up, and he laughed. "_Tsmukan_, don't worry, you be good hunter," she stated. "Eywa has a plan for all living creatures."

Ma'ki sighed. "I know, the Mother does have plan for all," he stated, his feet touching the grass below.

"That's right," she stated.

They arrived to the village, Mo'at surrounded by children, talking to them. Ma'ki released Tu'sky's hand, and joined the children. The older Na'vi walked to the growing group, joining her brother. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Mo'at had a Viperwolf pup in her hands. It whimpered and cried.

"Where's its _sa'nu_?" a little girl asked.

"She is dead," Mo'at answered, the pup squirming in her hands. "Another _Nantang_."

Tu'sky looked at her brother, bending down to pick him up. His hands went around her neck, rubbing against her necklace. "Can we keep it?" he asked.

Mo'at smiled up at the child. "Well, we must let it free, it is wild," she stated, gripping the animal gently.

"But it won't make it," Tu'sky stated.

"That true," Mo'at stated, petting the pup. "Perhaps we can find a mother for it."

Jake walked out of the hut, staff in his hand, glancing down at the squirming pet. He smiled, crouching down to get a better look at it. "Why, hello, little one," he stated, reaching out his hand to touch it.

The pup reacted by snapped its jaws at the hand. Jake pulled it back, the children laughing around him. "Nasty little bugger," he stated, smiling gently.

The Viperwolf whined, nuzzling against Mo'at. Neytiri walked over to her mother, smiling. The younger female Na'vi reached out. The pup whimpered, but Neytiri paused, allowing the pup to sniff her hand. The Viperwolf gave itself to her, and Neytiri cradled it. Jake scoffed.

"Okay, okay, we get it," he said with a smile. "You're the animal whisperer."

Neytiri smiled at her mate, gently stroking the armored animal. It cooed in her hands. Neytiri bent down to the children's level, allowing the children to pet the pup. Tu'sky gently placed her brother down to the ground. Ma'ki threw the bow and arrow down, rushing over to the pup. Mo'at walked over to Tu'sky, smiling at her little brother.

"He is a good boy," she stated, her tail trembling.

"Yeah," Tu'sky stated, smiling at her brother.

"Just like his father."

Tu'sky grew silent, her ears lowering and tail dropping. Mo'at looked to the smaller female. "They are with Eywa," she stated, placing a hand to her shoulder.

Mo'at walked back to her daughter. Tu'sky sighed, looking to the small pool of water at her feet. She then saw it rippled. Her emerald eyes focused on the ripples. The small ringlets were first light, then they grew, and grew, and grew. Tu'sky glanced up, hearing a loud sound. She knew what that was. Jake snapped his head up, his ears perking up to the sound.

It was mechanical.

Jake stood up tall, growling. No. The humans were gone. The tribe grabbed their weapons, and Neytiri grabbed hers. The children were huddled behind the adults, looking to the forest. Jake stood up, walking forward, glaring. An AMP tore through the foliage, and the Na'vis gasped. Some drew their arrows, wanting to attack. Norm broke through the crowd, looking at the AMPs.

"No," he whispered. He turned to Jake. "Why are they here?"

"Why do you think?" Jake snarled.

About ten or so AMPs stood there, having their guns pointed at the Na'vis. Jake walked forward, glaring. His eyes ran over the humans, and his heart sunk when he saw a familiar face—Quaritch. He was glaring at Jake, his gun loaded and aimed. Neytiri gasped, looking at Quaritch.

"_Vrrtep!_" she cried. "Jhake!"

He turned to his mate. "_Calm down_," he whispered gently to her in Na'vi.

"_But, I killed him_," she stated, pointing at Quaritch.

"_Let me handle this_."

He turned, watching a jeep rolling up. Parker was in it, staring at the Na'vis. Jake walked forward, glaring at the human. "Parker," he snarled around gritted teeth. "It's nice to see you again."

Parker slightly smirked at the sarcasm. He leaned against the windshield of the jeep. The man next to him glared hatefully at Jake. "I can guess that you know what I want," he stated, his hand out in the open.

"Unobtainium," Jake stated.

"That's right," Parker stated, pointing at the once-Avatar. "Good for you." He pressed his fingertips together. "This is all I want. Okay? Okay. Let's put this in a simple way: leave me alone, and I won't harm your little monkey friends. I won't let them get hurt if you leave us alone."

Jake narrowed his eyes at him. "Can't you just let this go?" he growled. "Haven't you caused enough pain for these people?"

"Look, all of that could have been prevented, if _you_ would have stayed with us," Parker stated sharply. He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Do we have a deal?" he asked, outstretching his hand.

Quaritch was ready to fire, as were the Na'vis. His steal blue eyes ran over the Na'vis until he landed one emerald ones. She was glaring at him, her bow pulled towards him. The clone looked at her, and his eyes rolled over the children, who were being protected by the adults. He then glanced back to the other female Na'vi. If he was not mistaken; there was a spark in her eyes for him. She even lowered her bow, and they just looked at one another. Tu'sky then hissed, bringing up her bow. Her brother, however, caught the stares between them. Quaritch then glanced at the trigger-happy men on either side of him, readily and willingly to shoot.

This was wrong.

Jake looked at Parker's hand, and glared at the business man. "You think that you can just take whatever you want," Jake whispered. "You're disgusting."

Parker eyed Jake, a stern frown on his features. He let out a sigh, and retracted his hand to smooth back his hair. "I guess I must make an example, must I?" he asked.

He snapped his fingers, and an AMP's hand lunged, grabbing the nearest Na'vi, who was female. The others Na'vis reacted by shooting their arrows at the AMP. The arrows bounced off its metal skin and windshield. She hissed in his grip, her hands clawing. Quaritch reacted. He commanded the robot's hand to grab the other AMP's arm, and yanked him. The other man in the AMP was startled. Since when did Quaritch care about the Na'vi? The real Quaritch never did. The clone glared hatefully at the man in the AMP.

"_Let her go_," he snarled around gritted teeth.

Parker looked in disbelief at Quaritch. The female Na'vi glanced back and forth between both men. Quaritch applied more pressure to the other AMP's arm. "Now," he growled.

"Yes, Sir," the other man whimpered, dropping the female Na'vi on the grass.

She fell to her bottom, her ears low. She scuttled away from the AMPs and back to the safety of her tribe. Norm, Max, and Jake were astounded. Quaritch had protected her. Parker and Quaritch shared a glare before the business man turned back to Jake. He pointed at the now Na'vi male.

"Stay away from us and we won't hurt you, okay? Okay. We've got better weapons that can blow you away; don't bother us, and we won't bother you." Parker looked to the man driving the large jeep. "Let's move."

The business man sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest. The man set the jeep into drive, and drove off back to the base. The AMPs followed, and Quaritch gave a stern glare to the man that attacked the Na'vi female. He looked away from the clone's penetrating gaze, and walked off. Jake watched as they left, his heart beating in his breast. He then turned to his people:

"I must talk with everyone!"

* * *

The base was becoming full with Scorpions, AMPs, weapons, Samsons, and other needed materials to mine the very expensive rock. Rajian glanced up, watching Quaritch's AMP walk over to its spot. The Indian man watched as it shut down and a very peeved Quaritch exited the mechanical brute.

"What's wrong?" Rajian inquired.

The clone looked at the Indian man, his face tight. "Nothing," he grumbled. "Excuse me."

He brushed by his physical therapist, and towards the other AMPs. The man that had attacked the female Na'vi was leaving his AMP. He landed on the platform next to him, and his eyes met with Quaritch's icy-steel ones.

"What's your name?" the clone demanded sharply.

"Shimty," answered the man.

"Come, Shimty, I want to talk to you."

Quaritch turned on his heel, walked, paused, then glanced back. Shimty nodded his head, and climbed down the stairs of the platform he was on. He followed the colonel to a room. Quaritch shut the door, and glared at the man before him. Before Shimty could utter a single word, Quaritch's fist met his face. Blood gushed from his mouth, and splattered on the floor. He gagged and spat. The clone grabbed the man's head in both of his hands, and his knee smashed into his face. He threw the man down, leaving him to gag on his own blood.

"If you ever touch another Na'vi I swear I will do worse," threatened the clone.

The man spat out some blood, looking up at the clone in fear. "You never cared before!" he cried.

Quaritch remained silent, his stern face stiff. "I'm a different person now," he stated simply. "I won't allow shit like this to happen."

The man choked and coughed, blood spraying from his mouth and nose. Quaritch turned, opening the room's door, and left the man alone.

* * *

**Na'vi translation:**

_**Tsmuke**_**: sister**

_**Za'u**_**: come**

_**Tsmukan**_**: brother**

_**Sa'nu**_**: mommy**

_**Vrrtep**_**: demon**

**You now can learned more Na'vi.**


	8. A Tribe Meeting

**This chapter is just setting the mood. That's all.**

* * *

A Tribe Meeting

8

The clan was wild. Each person was voicing their concern about the return of the Sky People. The men were crying for battle, and the women were crying for the safety of their families. Jake had never seen such disarray. His mate was pacing in front of a large fire. Night was upon them, and the only light was from the plants and the fire.

"How can this be?" Neytiri cried, her hands clawed out in the air. "I kill him!"

Jake grabbed her hands, gently forcing her to sit down. Tu'sky crouched on a flat rock, her hands on her knees. Her tail twitched. "Neytiri is right, it is a _vrrtep_," she stated. "If Neytiri says she kill him, then he is _vrrtep_."

Norm shook his head. "No, his is not a _vrrtep_," he stated. "He is a clone."

Neytiri looked at Norm. "A what?" she asked.

Jake took her hands, sitting her down next to him. He took in a breath, and stood up before the people. "My people, the Sky People have returned!" he called. "I can already sense that their weapons are stronger and worse than before." He glanced over the people. "And the Quaritch you saw was not the real Quaritch."

"Then who was he?" cried a female Na'vi. "What was he?"

Norm then stood up. "He is a clone!" he cried.

"What that?" Ma'ki asked, gripping his tail.

Voices of concern flushed over the crowd. Jake rubbed his temples. This would take a lot of explaining. "My people!" he called. "Remember when the first Sky People came? Remember when they made bodies that looked like you?"

The crowd agreed, looking to their leader. "Dreamwalkers!" one called.

"Yes. Remember that the bodies are empty?"

"Yeah, those bodies have no soul," Tu'sky stated. "Like one you have and what some _Tawtute _had."

Jake nodded at the midget Na'vi. "That is right," he stated. "This Quaritch is like an empty body. He is made to look like the real Quaritch."

Max then stepped in. His Na'vi body was tall and very thin. "Yes, well, he is an empty body, but he has the brain of the real Quaritch, and his memories, but . . ."

He began to realize that he was losing the Na'vi people, so he shut his trap and kneeled down. "Never mind," he whispered.

Jake sighed, looking at his friend. "Look, it is very hard to explain the situation," the male Na'vi stated. "But that doesn't matter. Just stay away from them. I don't want any of you to be injured or killed. Stay away from the Sky People."

Tu'sky shifted, settling on her bottom on the flat rock. Her brother glanced up at his sister. "You were look at him," he whispered.

The older Na'vi glared down at her brother. "What do you mean?" she inquired, giving a gentle laugh for some good humor.

"He look at you," Ma'ki whispered.

Her hand met the side of his head. He let out a yelp, gripping his head. "_Fnu_," she snarled.

Jake turned to his mate, and sighed. "Neytiri, I need to talk to you," he stated. He grabbed her hands, and dragged her away. "Norm. Max?"

Both men glanced up, and followed Jake as he motioned his hand to them. The foursome went to the main hut. "Neytiri, Quaritch is a clone," he stated.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Look, you know more about the Avatar program than the other Na'vis," Jake stated. "Remember the labs?"

"Yes," the female Na'vi breathed.

"Well, that Quaritch was made in a lab, just like this body—" He placed his hands to his chest. "—and their bodies." Jake pointed to Max and Norm. He turned to Norm. "Norm, you know a lot about cloning, right?"

"Yes," Norm stated. He turned to Jake's mate. "Look, Neytiri, just like the Avatars, his body was made and grown in a lab. He is an empty body, then he was given Quaritch's brain."

"But, I thought he was eaten," Neytiri stated. "By the animals."

"I guess not," Max whispered. "I guess they found him before he was eaten."

Neytiri looked at Max, her ears low. "Now they brought him back," she whispered. "But he different. Jhake, did you see?"

Jake nodded, recalling on the incident that transpired that day. "I do," he stated. "He was different wasn't he?"

Norm nodded. "Well, clones may be cloned to look like the original person," he stated, his tail twitching. "You see, when scientists send the memories from the first brain into the clone's brains, things happen. Humans still don't have cloning down to a tee just yet. Memories will become disoriented, personality might alter slightly. He may either be better or worse. But since he did not allow that woman to be killed, he may just be nicer."

Neytiri took in the information slowly. "So, he look like other Quaritch, but he may be different?" she asked.

"Correct," Norm stated. "And clones don't know that they are clones. People don't tell them because most clones kill themselves after they find out."

"So, what shall we do?" Neytiri asked her mate.

Jake looked at her, sighing. "I'm not sure," he whispered.

* * *

**Fnu: quiet**


	9. Mining

**Just throwing this one out there: do you think a clone would have a soul? I know that's a difficult question, but I would like an answer. Please? And think yeah. Maybe. What about ya'll?**

* * *

Mining

9

Selfridge looked at Shimty's bruises and purple-spotted skin. "So, let me get this straight," the business man stated. "Quaritch kicked the crap out of you, over a Na'vi?"

"Yeah," Shimty stated, rubbing at one of his bruises tenderly. "He said I should never do that to another Na'vi again."

The business man placed his hands on his hips, turning to Dr. Wolfe, who was biting his fingernail in nervousness. Parker looked at the man in front of him. "Fine, I will talk to him about this," he grumbled. In reality, he was not even going to do so. "Get out."

Shimty nodded, walking out of the office with a slight limb. Dr. Wolfe's eyes followed the man, and the door gently closed. Parker placed his hand to his jaw, turning his chair to look at the scientist. The shorter man felt the seething disappointment.

"He knocked the crap out of Shimty over a Na'vi?" he growled.

"Well—"

"You said he would be just like the real Quaritch—a killer."

"Well, sir, he _did_ beat up that man with no second thought," Dr. Wolfe defended.

Parker stood up from his seat, slamming his hands on his desk. "Damn it, Wolfe, he's already favoring the Na'vi!" he bellowed. "What the hell happened?"

Dr. Wolfe sighed. "Look, cloning cannot be completely perfect," he calmly stated. "You know that memories can be ruined or distorted, and the personality might be altered. He may become nicer or meaner, but . . ."

"He's siding with the Na'vi!" Parker screamed.

"Calm down," Dr. Wolfe hissed, glancing around at the windows. "We don't want anyone to hear about this."

Parker growled, jolting away from his desk, rubbing at his temples. "This is great, just great," he grumbled.

A man burst into the office, a clipboard in his hand, and he leaned against the door. "Sir," he called.

Selfridge glanced up. "What?" he snapped.

"Um, your order, sir?" he asked. "Should we move?"

Selfridge knew what he meant. Should they start mining? The business man waved his hand in dismissal. "Yes, go on," he stated.

The man nodded, and left the two men alone. Dr. Wolfe glanced up. "Look, Quaritch is my jewel," he stated. "He's the best clone I ever created. I made sure that everything would be close to the real Quaritch, but things happen. You must accept it."

Selfridge glared deeply at the man next to him. He did not want to accept that.

* * *

"They're mining already?" Rajian inquired, watching the AMPs leave the newly cleaned building.

The clone glanced over. Even though Hell's Gate was secure and cleaned, there were still fine-tuning crews. To the right of him several people were fixing the chipped paint on the walls. Quaritch grunted, lifting his weights again. He was trying to get stronger. Rajian was next to him, making sure that his arms would not give in on him.

"How do you feel about that, Miles?" Rajian asked gently.

"I don't," Quaritch growled.

He rested the weights on the stand next to him, sitting up, each leg on either side of the seat. "I really don't like it," he hissed.

Rajian walked over to look at the clone in his steel-blue eyes. "So, what are you going to do?" he asked. "I mean, your job is to help out."

"I know," Quaritch grumbled. He reached up and rubbed his neck. "How could I do this before? How could I do such a thing?"

Rajian wanted to spill the truth, but he kept his mouth closed. He could not tell him that he was a clone. The Indian man sighed, rubbing his hands. "You were a different person then, I guess," he whispered gently.

"I guess I was," Quaritch whispered. He stood up, rubbing his shoulders. He looked at the Indian man. "I don't like the old me."

Rajian glanced up, a little surprised. He then snapped out of his trace when the clone walked out of the room. "Wait! Where are you going?" he called.

Quaritch stopped at the threshold of the doorway. "I'm going to monitor the mining," he answered. "I want to make sure that no Na'vi get hurt."

* * *

Quaritch soon found himself at Hometree. He stood next to the trunk of the large tree, running the large robot hand across the bark. All memories of him ruining this beautiful tree filled his heads. The AMP suit creaked metallically. Vines grew over the trunk, and animals used the trunk for their homes. AMPs clawed at the soft earth, and digging machines tore through the ground, searching for that precious mineral. Quaritch pulled himself away from the trunk, watching his men mine for the minerals.

"Keep working!" Quaritch called.

Neytiri and Tu'sky watched from the background, hiding behind the foliage and leafs. The taller female Na'vi glanced at the smaller Na'vi. "Look at them," Neytiri growled. "They're defiling the forest again."

Tu'sky nodded, a scowl on her face. "I know," she hissed. "And the earth was healing, too." Tu'sky whimpered, her ears low. "Those Sky People."

Ma'ki popped from the plants, rushing to his sister. Tu'sky then glared at her brother. "Ma'ki! Why you here?" she demanded. "_Kä_!"

Jake then came from the bushes, resting a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "He's here with me," he stated. He glanced over the humans and their machines. "God," he breathed. He touched his mate's shoulder. "Come, they won't bother us if we don't bother them."

Neytiri cast one last glare to the humans, and then followed her mate back to the village. Ma'ki took Neytiri's hand, beaming innocently up at her. Tu'sky paused, allowing the others to walk ahead. She made a turn, and jumped on a tree, crawling up the bark, hiding in the foliage. Tu'sky watched, a hateful look on her face. Quaritch watched over his men, and the machines. Trees were being toppled over, and fell to the forest floor with a mighty thump. The colonel glanced around, and walked, making sure that the men were doing their jobs. The clone glanced at the forest, having the need to go and explore. He turned to his men.

"Continue with your jobs!" he ordered.

He gripped his gun with his robot hands, and walked. Tu'sky watched the AMP, leaning against the tree's crotch. She climbed up the limb, hiding behind the leaves. She kept silent, and trailed after the AMP. She so wished for their kind just to die. She hated them. She hated them so much. They killed everything in their way. And for what? A stupid rock. Quaritch was oblivious to the Na'vi that was stalking him. He stepped over a fallen dead log, glancing around. He listened to the sounds of animals, and the sounds of his metal robot feet crushing twigs and branches. Tu'sky sprung from her branch, and landed in another tree's branch. Quaritch turned around, listening to the rustling sounds. She froze, not wanting to be seen.

"It has to be one of those monkey-things," he told himself.

He shrugged it off and walked forward. Tu'sky sighed, happy that he had not seen her. The clone then stopped, catching something out of the corner of his eye. He whipped around, aiming at what he had seen. It was a very tiny creature. It floated, white in colour, and it bounced in the air. Quaritch lowered his gun, entranced by it. With his free robot hand, he reached for it. He cupped it, pulling it close to his windshield. He opened his metal hand, watching it bounce. Tu'sky watched, amazed by his gentleness. She hunched down, and watched. Quaritch fingered the Woodsprite, and then released it.

"Why would I ever hate this place?" he asked himself.

He turned, walking forward. Tu'sky poked her head gently from the foliage, still semi-covered by the trees. Quaritch looked at his rearview mirror, noticing a blue face covered by leaves. He stopped short, gripping his gun. Tu'sky gently ducked, staying still. The AMP walked to the right, pretending not to notice her. She ducked lower into the branches. Quaritch's AMP was gone behind some trees. She knew what he was doing. Tu'sky smirked. Let the cat and mouse game begin. She crawled up the tree limb, looking for the AMP. Woodsprites danced in the air above her. Quaritch then jumped, and Tu'sky reared up, surprised. He had his gun aimed at her, and he was smirking.

"Hey, I remember you," he stated, lowering his gun. "You're that Na'vi with the green eyes back at the village."

Tu'sky rolled her eyes, a half-smile tugging at her lips. "As you Sky People say, '_no_ _shit_,'" she stated.

Quaritch laughed, placing the gun to the side. "I like you," he stated, his robot hand pointing at her.

Tu'sky moved to sit on her bottom, her tail dangling, twitching. Her hands were gripping the tree limb, smirking at the human. "Cheif Jhake says you Qua'ritch," she stated.

"Quaritch," the clone stated. "Miles Quaritch."

"Qua_ritch_," she repeated, trying the alien name on her tongue. "Miles Quaritch."

The colonel nodded. "Yeah," he stated.

Tu'sky then looked pointedly at him. "We don't want you Sky People here," she stated firmly. "Go. _Kä_. You cause enough trouble, _Tawtute_. Go home." She jumped down from the tree, waving her hands at him, snarling. "Go. You cause enough pain!"

The clone backed up, his hands out. "Calm down, calm down," he called, surprised by her sudden outburst. The colonel stopped his machine, placing his mask on, and popped the hood. He was risking her attacking him, but he was willing to risk it. He approached her. "Please, hear me out."

Tu'sky pushed him back. "Go, scar-face!" she cried. "You defile our forest, you kill our people, you mock our Goddess. Go, you scar-face midget!"

Quaritch laughed, though it was nervous. "That's hitting below the belt, sweetheart," he stated.

"No, this is."

Her foot reared up, wanting to kick him between the legs. The clone jumped back, laughing as he did. "You play dirty," he said, a coy smile on his lips.

Tu'sky glared, her green eyes hard on him. A Woodsprite then floated by him. The clone was briefly surprised, and waved his hand at it. When he realized what it was, he watched it, and opened his hands to it. It rested in his palm, and Tu'sky watched. This was the second time that he was kind with the Woodsprites. She watched, interested. What was Eywa planning? The clone then pushed it back into the air, then looked at her, inching to the AMP. Tu'sky moved back to the safety of the tree, and moved to the crotch. A serene smile formed on her face, and she looked at him.

"I'm staying in my AMP. It's safer." And he climbed back into it. Tu'sky then stated, after her trance faded:

"You don't belong here."

Quaritch sighed through his nose. His arms crossed over his chest, and his robot arms followed the same path (Tu'sky would never admit it—she was interested in their technology). "I know, I understand," he grumbled. "We're here without your damn permission, taking your precious metals like we own the god forsaken place. I'm sorry."

Tu'sky looked at him, her head cocked to the side. Her hair and beads brushed against her face. "You sorry?" she asked.

"Yeah," Quaritch stated. He felt like some damn teenager. "I mean, you were here first, right? This is your land. I don't want to do this, but this is my bloody damn job, not matter how horrible it is, I have to take whatever order my boss gives me. I'm a soldier, after all."

"Soldier?" Tu'sky asked, unfamiliar with the term. "What is that?"

"Um, what you would call a . . . a warrior," he stated, groping for a word she would understand.

"Oh, like Jhake is," Tu'sky stated. "He is a warrior from the Jarhead Clan."

Quaritch laughed deeply. "_Jarhead_ _Clan_?" he boomed, laughing. "What crap!" His AMP bent forward, his body shaking with laughter.

Tu'sky only looked at him like he was mad. "You Sky People are odd. _Skxawng_," she muttered. But then she looked a him, smiling softly. "But I like you . . ."

Quaritch glanced up at her, a smirk making its way on his face. "Hey, sweetheart, didn't catch your name," he stated.

Tu'sky looked at him oddly. "Tu'sky," she stated.

"_Too'skay_?"

"Tu'sky."

"Tu'sky?"

"Yes," Tu'sky stated. "Miles'Quaritch."

As he listened on how she pronounced his name, it was just too fluid. It was like she was pronouncing it like a single name. "No, Miles is my first name," he explained. "Quaritch is my second name."

Tu'sky looked at him. "You Sky People have two names?" she inquired, slight confusion and child-like wonder on her face.

"Well, most people have a first, middle, and last name," Quaritch explained. "I have only two names."

Tu'sky looked at him. "You people are odd," she remarked.

Quaritch rolled his eyes, looking at her. "Mmmhmm," he hummed.

"Tu'sky!" cried a voice. "Where are you?"

The bushes rustled, and Ma'ki jumped out. The little boy was stunned and horrified to see the AMP. First thing that went through his head: Sky Person was trying to hurt his sister. The little boy jumped, attacking the AMP's leg. Quaritch placed his robot hand on the boy's head, holding him back. The little boy's hands were wild, trying to claw at the AMP.

"Stay away from my sister!" Ma'ki cried.

"Sister?" Quaritch echoed. He looked up at Tu'sky. "This your bro?"

Tu'sky rolled her eyes. "Yes," she grunted. She jumped onto the AMP, and scaled down the robot. She went to her brother. "_Ma'ki, he's okay, he's a friend_," she told him in their native tongue, a tiny grin on her face.

Ma'ki looked up at her, his ears alert. "_Really?_" he asked.

"_Yes, he's not that bad. Odd, but good_," she told him. She rotated her head around, and beamed.

Ma'ki glanced up at the stern, scared Quaritch. His ears lowered, but he offered a grin. Quaritch placed his hands to his hips, and his AMP followed. "Hey, kid," he greeted. "I'm Miles."

"Ma'ki," the boy greeted in return. He looked up at his sister, and spoke in Na'vi: "_Is he nice?_"

Tu'sky chuckled. "_Surprisingly, yes, he was nice to the __Atokirina'_," she stated.

Ma'ki blinked, surprised. "_Really?_" he asked.

"_Yes_."

"_Then, can he come to the dance?_"

She blinked, surprised by his question. "_Um, I'll ask_," she said. Tu'sky turned to Quaritch. "My brother wants to know if you would like to join us."

"For what?" the clone asked.

"We have dance for Eywa," she stated. "Do you want to come?"

She knew it was dangerous to ask a Sky Person to join the Na'vi celebrations. But a Woodsprite went to him, and he was kind to it. That was a good sign. He had a good soul, and Eywa liked him. She could sense it in her soul and heart. Quaritch turned to where the people were mining. It was better than being locked in the RDA complex . . . He smiled at her, his eyes smirking.

"What the hell? Why not!"

* * *

**Kä—go **

**Tawtute—Sky Person**

**Skxawng—Moron**


	10. Eywa's Dance of Life and Love

**I is on a roll. Hehehe, bad grammer. And yes, Maelwys Argent, I can take it like a man. A wo_man_. I know the start of this will be slightly similar to _Avatar _(like, ya'll know clone Quaritch will join the Na'vi, no big surprise there. And I will not copy the film; I'd rather gorge out my eyes than copy), but I've got a lot of tricks up my sleeve. 83 What my past readers always told me: I make a thriller and I always surprise them. So . . . hehehe. I've got a lot of ideas in my head, and I can't wait to use them. :D Even if that means scarring ya'll.**

* * *

Eywa's Dance of Love and Life

10

Jake smiled gently as Neytiri painted his face with rich white paint. It was a special night for the Na'vi. According to Na'vi culture and religion, this was the day when the universe was born from Eywa. Children laughed, painting their faces with red, white, and green paint in curved lines over their cheeks and foreheads. Norm had his face painted with green paint, and he smiled. People threw branches in the middle of the village for a fire.

"You look handsome," Neytiri stated, smiling at her mate.

"And you look _sevin_," he whispered, pulling her into a hug.

Neytiri smiled, looking up at Jake. "Thank you," she stated, her tail twitched.

The Na'vi female placed the last of the make-up on, and looked at the markings. "Perfect," she stated.

Ma'ki then burst from the bushes, and over to Norm. "Norm!" he cried. "Norm!"

The taller Na'vi smiled, bending to the little boy's level. "Hey, Ma'ki, how are you?" he asked, ruffling the hair of the boy.

"Norm, sister found a Sky Person with scar on his face," he stated. He then glanced up at Jake. "He looks scary, be he nice."

Jake glanced at the boy, and then turned to where Tu'sky was coming from. Her ears were alert, and she glanced over the people. That was when Quaritch's AMP appeared. The people jumped, ready to attack. Neytiri felt fear rush through her body. No. No! Why is he here? The female Na'vi reached for her bow and arrows, preparing to fight. Her mate swatted away the weapon from her hands. Norm and Max were mortified, looking at the clone. Jake then rushed. "Quaritch!" he called.

Tu'sky then jumped in front of the AMP, her hands held out. "Wait!" she called.

Jake stopped before the smaller Na'vi. "I told you not to bring the Sky People here," he stated softly, yet sternly.

"But there was sign, like sign Neytiri saw with you," she breathed. "He was kind to the _Atokirina'_."

Jake looked at Quaritch. His face was deep in thought—it was like he was trying to remember who this Na'vi was before him. "I remember you," he stated, pointing at the once Avatar. "Jake Sully."

Jake pushed by Tu'sky, trying his best to protect his tribe member. "Why are you here?"

"Now before you do anything," Quaritch began, "I want to explain something: I had to get out of there."

"RDA?"

"Yes," the clone stated. "It's smothering there. I hate it."

Jake looked at the clone before him with surprise. He was different. Too different. A personality change. He had to remember that this was a clone. He could never mention that he was a clone. Neytiri approached, unsure of what to think. She was in awe that he was not the real Quaritch, but he looked so much like the real Quaritch. Mo'at watched silently from behind. Neytiri looked to her mother, who was very calm and cool. It was like she knew something that no one else knew. The clone sighed.

"Look, I understand why you are here, why you stayed here," he stated, pointing at the earth below him. "It's beautiful here, and not so smothering. I don't blame you. But, I do remember what happened. Because of you, most of my men died. But, my men killed your people. So we're even."

Jake looked at the man before him. Norm approached. His memory reeled when Quaritch looked at Norm. The clone turned to Norm, pointing at him. "I know you," he stated. "I just can't remember you name."

"Norm," the once-human stated.

"Right, Norm," he stated. He grunted. "Sorry about my crappy memory. I've been in a coma for eight years. My memory's shit."

Max then approached, and all three once-humans exchanged glances. Quaritch offered his robot hand to Jake. "So, listen, I'll make sure that none of my men touch your people," he stated with a smirk, thinking about Shimty. "I don't like what they are doing to you and your new people."

Jake looked at the offered robot hand. He could sense that he was not lying. Tu'sky could also sense it. But then Mo'at broke through the crowd, looking at the clone. Quaritch searched his tattered memory for who she was. Then he remembered: "Oh, the witchdoctor," he muttered to himself.

Mo'at closed her eyes, lifted her open hand, and waved it in front of the windshield, which caused him to look at her oddly. She opened her eyes. "He may stay," he whispered. "You have nice soul." She could sense it. When she met the real Quaritch, he radiated with so much hatred it could fuel many cars. This one was calm, cool . . . _kind_.

He arched an eyebrow to her. Jake then turned to his mate's mother. "But, are you sure he is not lying?" he whispered.

"I know that he is not," she stated. "He may stay."

Jake watched Mo'at walk away, and then turned to the clone. Neytiri was confused, just blankly looking at her mother. She knew something. Quaritch extended his hand again to Jake. The once-man smiled, and took the offered robot hand. "Deal," the tribe leader stated.

Quaritch smirked at Jake. "Okay," he stated.

Jake turned to his tribe, and exclaimed in Na'vi: "_Let the party begin for Eywa!_"

The tribe cheered, and one Na'vi stuck a fire. Quaritch turned to a tree, settling next to it, shutting down the machine. He reached over for his mask, and it suctioned onto his face. He popped the lid, and climbed out of the machine, landing on the grass. Ma'ki then rushed to the human, stunned to see how small he really was. Quaritch was roughly the boy's size.

"You're small!" Ma'ki exclaimed, laughing.

"No, you're damn big," he grumbled.

Tu'sky approached the man, glancing down at him. Even though she was smaller than most Na'vis, she was bigger than Quaritch. He glanced up at her. "So, what is this?" he inquired, following the Na'vis.

"A _pongu_," Tu'sky answered.

"What the hell is that?" Quaritch demanded.

Tu'sky looked at the smaller man. He had such a foul mouth. "A dance for the Great Mother Eywa," she answered, her hands raising up to the sky. "This is the day when Eywa created the universe."

Quaritch did not believe in a god, or goddess. Most humans did not nowadays. "Okay, so, how do you people celebrate?" he asked.

"Dance, drink, and food," Tu'sky stated.

Tu'sky sat on the dirt, her legs crossed. Ma'ki sat next to his sister, beaming brightly. Quaritch looked at the Na'vi, who were forming a circle. The light was fading away, and night was falling upon Pandora. Some men had stringed instruments, and began to play them. The clone kneeled next to Tu'sky, pointing at the instrument.

"What instrument is that?" he asked.

"The _i'en_," Tu'sky answered.

The men laughed and played their _i'en_ loudly, cheering on the crowd to dance. Neytiri laughed, grabbing her mate's hands. "Come, Jhake!" she called, a smile on her face.

Jake laughed, joining his mate in front of the burning fire. They danced, laughing and cheering. A child with a dish for odd looking fruit or vegetable. She offered it to everyone, including Quaritch. He eyed the food. He leaded over to Tu'sky.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"_Kì'ong_," she answered, taking a bite out of it. Its juices poured out, rushing down her throat and neck. She gurgled slightly, laughing.

Quaritch smirked at her. He looked at the fruit. Ma'ki had the fruit's juices stained on his face. "Eat it, Miles," he cried, holding up his half-eaten _kì'ong_.

"I can't, kiddo," he stated, pointing at his mask.

"He needs that to breathe," Tu'sky told her brother.

"Oh," he breathed. He took another bite from the food.

Quaritch looked at the _kì'ong_. He would save that for later. He placed it on his lap, and watched the dancing. Another child came; a plate filled with a smaller fruit, and passed it to everyone. The clone took one, looking at it.

"This?"

"_Kxener_," Tu'sky answered.

He looked at it, smiling. Quaritch looked at both fruits, and kept them for later. There was singing, and dancing, laughter and joy. How could Quaritch hate these people so much? A person, who had to be an Avatar, was nursing her child in the background. Grace's Avatar science was lost, so people say. There were other rumors that Selfridge had sold that technology to other rich business people back on Earth. The female Na'vi beside him looked to the clone. She felt calm around him. It was odd, due to the fact she hated humans. But he radiated with something that she could not describe. And plus, by Na'vi standards, he was very ugly. But then again, maybe to humans he was good-looking . . . And to the Na'vi, Tu'sky was a plain Jane; there was only watered down beauty to her. But to a human, she was a, in their words, "a smoking hot babe." She sighed, and rubbed at her temples with her free hand in thought. This was all so confusing. But this was a party, and they were supposed to have fun. Tu'sky wiped her mouth, and turned to Quaritch. She offered her hands to him.

"Come," she stated.

He looked at her three-fingered hands. "What?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Dance with me," Tu'sky stated.

"The hell? No!" Quaritch barked.

Ma'ki reached over, gripping the clone's shoulders. "_Rutxe! Rutxe_," the boy begged.

He had no idea what the hell this boy was saying. Quaritch looked up at Tu'sky, who was beaming brightly. He smirked, taking her hands. "Fine, sweetheart," he stated.

She yanked him up, and pulled him over to the fire. Neytiri and Jake looked at the clone, surprised to see him with a female Na'vi. Tu'sky clapped her hands, and began to sway her hips. Quaritch smirked, enjoying what he was watching. Another plus was that she barely had anything on—just a loin cloth and a necklace made of feathers covering her breasts. She lowered her hands to his, and placed his hands on her hips.

"Hello," he stated, smirking widely.

Tu'sky smiled down at him. He pulled her closer, and watched as she turned against him, creating friction between them. Quaritch liked that. Meanwhile, Norm watched the two dance, his jaw open. The one he viewed as his sister was dancing with _him_? He growled. She broke away from him, and jumped, dancing around, cheering in her native tongue. Quaritch laughed, clapping his hands. He liked watching Tu'sky dance. It was hot. Ma'ki hooted, joining his sister. Tu'sky laughed, grabbing her brother's hands, and danced with him. The clone smiled, sitting down next to his fruits that he was saving. Neytiri stepped over to clone, unsure of what to do. Quaritch glanced up at her. Memories flooded his memories. He remembered her riding a Thanator, attacking him with snarls and growls. He blinked, thinking. Everything went blank. Neytiri gently smiled at him.

"You like?" she asked, sitting next to him, but an arm's distance from him. She was still afraid of this man next to her.

Quaritch nodded, smirking. "Yeah," he stated. He paused. "We didn't get along, did we?"

Neytiri shook her head. "No, not really," she answered.

Quaritch scoffed. "Gotcha," he breathed. The clone glanced up at her. "I'm sorry."

Neytiri looked deeply at him. Judging by his calm face and eyes, she could tell he was truthful. A calming smile formed on her lips. "I forgive you," she stated.

Quaritch nodded. He shifted himself into a low crouch, and leaded into Neytiri slightly. "So, um, Tu'sky single?" he asked silently.

Neytiri was unsure by what he meant. She cocked her head, looking at him. "I'm not sure what you mean," she stated.

The clone rubbed his neck, looking at the dancing Tu'sky. "I mean, does she have a man—a mate?" he asked.

"Oh!" Neytiri exclaimed. "No, why?"

Quaritch smirked deviously. "No reason, just askin'," he stated. "Just askin'."

Neytiri looked at the smirking colonel, unsure of what to do or even think. The night was coming to a close, and Quaritch had to leave. He grabbed the fruits, placing them in his compartments in his AMP. Ma'ki looked up at the machine with several other children, touching it and poking at it. Quaritch watched the children with a slight smirk on his face. Tu'sky and Neytiri walked over, herding the children away. The smaller female Na'vi looked up at the human.

"Going back to other Sky People?" she asked, her hand on the robot's arm.

"Yeah, sweetheart," he stated, strapping himself in. He checked the fruit in the pant pockets. "Well, see you soon."

"Yeah, bye," Tu'sky stated.

Quaritch turned on his machine, and it shook alive. Tu'sky stepped back and one of the hands reached up and closed the hood of the AMP. He paused the machine, turning on the air filter (a new feature in the AMPs) and it purified the air breathable for humans. He took off his mask, and strapped it to the side of the hook. He looked at the Na'vi, smirking at her, and waved her goodbye. She waved back, gently smiling. He walked off back towards Hell's Gate. It was starting to get crowded and congested with man and machine. Parker was standing in front of a building, tapping his foot. Quaritch stopped, looking at the business man.

"Aw, crap," he grumbled.

He sucked in some air, and walked over to the business man. Selfridge glanced up, his face thunderous. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Sorry, sir, got lost," Quaritch answered calmly.

"You have been missing for hours! Four god damn hours!" Selfridge screamed.

"I'm sorry," Quaritch stated. "Okay, let's just forget about that."

He walked by the glaring Selfridge. Quaritch went to the AMP room, and disabled his AMP. Rajian rushed over to the clone, looking up at him. "Where have you been?" he called. "I've been worried sick!"

"I know, I know," the clone stated, unbuckling himself. He jumped to the platform, joining Rajian. He wrapped his arm around the other man's shoulder. "You would not believe what just happened."

"What?" Rajian asked.

Quaritch smirked devilishly. He motioned for Rajian to follow. They went to the weight room, and Quaritch closed the door. The Indian man turned to the clone. "So, what is it?" he asked.

Quaritch pulled out a _kì'ong_ fruit, and tossed it to Rajian, who quickly grabbed the alien fruit. "What is this?" he asked.

"Food, eat!" Quaritch laughed, pulling out another _kì'ong_ fruit, and bit into it. Juice poured out of it, chuckling.

Rajian sniffed it, and then took a small bite. It tasted amazing. The Indian man smiled into the fruit. "Oh, Allah, this is good!" he cried.

"Try this," Quaritch mumbled through a full mouth, tossing the _kxener_ fruit.

Rajian grabbed it, and bit into that. "This is good stuff," Rajian exclaimed. He paused, looking at the clone. "Miles, where did you get this?"

"Oh, the Na'vi."

Rajian looked at Miles with wide eyes. "You mean, you visited them?" he asked.

"Well," he began, biting into the fruit, "this sexy Na'vi girl asked me to come."

"How sexy?" Rajian asked, forgetting about his original question.

"Drop dead hot," Quaritch stated. "Rock-hard body, thin, and sexy. I got to dance with that gal!" He laughed at the memory. "That was good," he said, sighing. "And a bonus: she was half naked. All the women are. But she was damn hot, and she had nice tits and ass."

Rajian shook his head. "Wait, this is dangerous," he stated. "Jake Sully became too close to the Na'vi and a war started. We can't have that."

Quaritch looked at him. "Oh, c'mon, I can visit them," he stated. He smirked widely. "I would like to see Tu'sky again."

"Who?"

"The hot chick I was just talking about!" Quaritch exclaimed.

"Oh, crap, you're forming relations with her!" Rajian whimpered, placing the palms of his hands to his head. "That's not good."

"I thought you liked the Na'vi?"

"I _do_, but we can't be too close. We _don't_ want a repeat like with Sully! Promise me you won't get to close to them. _Please_."

Quaritch looked at the man in front of him. "I promise," he stated.

_Not_.

* * *

"Mother, you are hiding something."

Mo'at glanced up at Neytiri. She was sitting on the ground, her braid connected to one of the vines of The Tree of Souls. Jake stood next to his mate. Norm, Max, and Tu'sky was also there. The older female Na'vi sighed, releasing her braid from the vine, and stood up in one smooth motion. "I had a dream," she stated.

Jake's ears poked upward. "A dream?" he asked. "What of?"

Mo'at closed her eyes, her hands reaching skyward. "A dream from Eywa," she stated. "She told me about MilesQuaritch."

Norm took a step, stepping over a rock. "What about him?" he asked firmly.

"He will save us."

Everyone was taken back. Neytiri reached for her mother's hands, gripping them tightly. "Mother, from Sky People will he save us?" she asked.

"Yes, he save us from Sky People."

Jake scowled, sharply turning, looking towards his village. "I knew it," he growled.

"Yes, Sky People will want more blood," she stated in a grave tone. "She also told me that the past will repeat itself with Sky People."

Tu'sky jumped on the rock closest to the older female Na'vi. "You mean, there be war?" she asked, her voice plain and emotionless.

"Yes, there be war, more bloodshed," she recalled, her voice distance. "More death, but things do not happen the same way twice. I could not see much else, but the Sky People are stronger. We might not win."

Tu'sky growled, gripping her hands. Neytiri looked to where Hell's Gate was located. "You mean we'll all die?" she called.

Jake gripped her shoulders comfortingly. Mo'at lowered her head, shaking it. "I do not know," she answered. "I saw much death. I saw fire fall from sky and onto us. I saw mud and blood. I saw dead bodies lay on earth." She paused, shaking gently. "I saw limbs missing their owners. I saw a Sky Person with no hair on head, markings of red on his strong arms. Eywa told me he would be our new enemy."

"What is his name?" Max asked.

"Eywa did not tell me."

Tu'sky growled, looking to the night sky. She then turned back to Mo'at. "Why? Why us?" she demanded. "Haven't we lost enough? Haven't we had enough pain? Why?"

Mo'at turned to the smaller female. "Eywa has a plan for all Her followers," she stated, placing a hand on the other Na'vi's head. "She makes our fate. If She says there be another war—a repeat like the Great War—then there will."

Tu'sky yanked her head from the loving touch. "I don't care what Eywa says!" she cried. "We had enough pain!"

Neytiri looked at her alarmed, as did everyone else. Mo'at was the most surprised. When the clouds of hate vanished from Tu'sky's vision, she realized what she had said. She dropped to her knees, linking with The Tree of Souls, begging for forgiveness. Mo'at kneeled down to the other Na'vi, placing a hand on her back.

"Eywa will protect us," she stated. "She has told me that all will be well. Eywa keeps nature in balance. When the war comes, she will be there. MilesQuaritch will help us—just like you did, JakeSully."

Jake looked to Mo'at. "You mean, he will betray the Sky People?" he inquired.

"Yes. He will learn our ways; just like you. He _will _join us. The past always repeats in small ways. And it will again here. Eywa has a plan, and never forget that. She will protect all Her children, including MilesQuaritch."

* * *

**Rutxe—please**

**Pongu—party**

**Sevin—pretty **


	11. A Day With the Omaticaya Clan

**I am on a roll! :D Another question for my wonderful readers (I love ya'll): if an _Ikran _was to die, would a Na'vi simply get another? Same with a mate. I wouldn't think so. But, I'd like to hear what ya'll got to say. :)**

**And how long have the humans been on Pandora in the film? I think three years.**

**I hope I'm doing well with clone!Quaritch. He kinda reminds me of Cid Highwind for _Kingdome Hearts_ and_ Final Fantasy VII_. I love Cid. :3 I don't know why, but I like manly men, not girlly men like most girls: "_Oh, I love him! He looks so much like a girl_!"**

**:/**

* * *

A Day With the Omaticaya Clan

11

Selfridge laughed, his hands at his chest. "Look at this!" he cried, throwing the reports of the unobtainium down on his desk. "We've already mined about a ton in a day with no Na'vi interference! Soon, we'll be mining like we did in the good old days."

Dr. Wolfe calmly glanced up at the business man, right over the rim of his coffee cup. "I'm glad you are happy," he nonchalantly stated.

Parker looked at the doctor. "This is great, but we're going to have to pick up speed so we can send all this cheddar back home," he stated.

Dr. Wolfe looked over at the business man, taking a sip of his coffee. "Okay," he breathed.

Parker leaned against the desk. "Well, I thought it would be good to ask for some extra help," he stated. "Since this Quaritch you created is flawed—"

"He is a masterpiece," the scientist stated firmly. "He is a work of perfection and art."

The man glanced up. "I don't care," he said. "If he was some masterpiece of yours, that's great for you. But he's been acting all weird, especially around the Na'vi. I finally got my hands on one of the best military men out there."

"Who?" Dr. Wolfe inquired.

"General Blackwood."

The scientist spat out his coffee and it rushed back into the cup. General Blackwood. _General Blackwood! _He was known to be a tyrant, a merciless monster who did not care about anyone but his selfish self. Dr. Wolfe looked at Selfridge, who was signing some papers.

"Blackwood, but sir, he's a terror," the scientist whispered.

"Well, I know, but he gets the job done," Selfridge stated. "He's an amazing leader, and he wanted to come to Pandora for a long time. But he was too busy. That's how I got the real Quaritch when we first came here. He can help Quaritch out."

Dr. Wolfe looked at his black liquid. "Sir, I don't think that's a good idea," he whispered.

Parker glared intensely at the scientist. "Why not?" he demanded.

"Well, he's known to be a tyrant," Dr. Wolfe breathed. "I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Too late, he's on a ship and is coming here."

"Shit."

* * *

Quaritch read the book that Grace Augustine wrote several years ago. He began to take interest in the Na'vi culture. Rajian walked into the weight room, looking at the Na'vi book. "Oh, God," the Indian man whispered, placing a hand to his head.

Quaritch glanced up. "What?" he asked.

"You're reading about the Na'vi?" he asked, pointing at the book.

"Yeah, why not?" the clone asked, turning a page.

Rajian snatched the book away. "Parker gave us orders not to learn or get attached to the Na'vi," he stated. "It's dangerous."

"Hey, I'm just making sure nothing happens to the Na'vi," he snarled, groping for a cigarette and lit it as he rested it lazily in his lips. He breathed out smoke from his nose. "I don't like what we're doing."

"Nor do I," Rajian whispered. "But you can't do this."

The clone stood up, breathing in, and blew out rich black smoke from his mouth. "I can't do _what_?" he demanded.

"Make relations with the Na'vis," Rajian hissed. His tone was very dark and almost threatening. "We don't want a repeat of last time."

Quaritch blew out a ringlet of smoke, watching it dissolve in the air. "Yeah, well, I'm not," he stated.

"You danced with them last night," he stated sharply. "And you made connections with a female Na'vi. You know how dangerous that is? Not only to the _Na'vi_, but to _you_ too?"

Quaritch growled through gritted teeth. He snuffed out his cigarette, and tossed the stick into the trash. "I'm going," he stated, brushing by his friend.

"Where?" Rajian asked.

Quaritch turned to his friend. "To do my job," he grumbled.

* * *

"Dig!"

The machine with a large metal drill started up, and plunged into the soft earth. The land around the once large Hometree was desolated and dead. Trees were ripped out of the ground, topped over, and ruined. Animals left the scene, finding a new home for them and their families. Large clumps of unobtainium were on the ground, and AMPs took smaller chunks of the precious mineral. Quaritch watched, a sneer on his face. He stood by, just watching, gun in hand. He was in his AMP, and watched his men work.

"Keep working!" the clone boomed, trying to look like he was doing something. He hated what he was doing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a white object. He turned to look at a Woodsprite. Quaritch watched as it floated towards him. He reached up with his AMP hand, taking it gently. The clone looked at the Woodsprite, watching it bounce in the metal hand. These little things were just attracted to him, weren't they? His robot thumb brushed over the Woodsprite, and it bounced gracefully in his AMP's palm.

"Sir?"

Quaritch turned to one of his men, the Woodsprite floating away. "What?" snapped the clone.

"Karl is hurt!" a man, who was in an AMP, cried.

Quaritch sighed, stepping over to where Karl was at. He glanced down at the man. He was not in an AMP, so he was assessable to danger. He was gripping his leg, breathing harshly. Karl was being cradled in an AMP's arms. "Alright, take him back to the base," he stated, brushing the men away.

"Yes, sir," he stated. He turned, and walked to where Hell's Gate was located.

Quaritch then turned to one of his men—or woman. Her name was Samantha. She was the best woman on his squad; she would be perfect. "Samantha," he called.

She looked over at him. She was in an AMP. Samantha saluted her boss. "Yes, sir," she called.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, sir."

"Watch these men," Quaritch ordered. "I've got to do a few things."

"Yes, sir," Samantha stated.

"Good."

Quaritch turned and walked away—to where the Na'vis lived. He wanted to see Tu'sky again. He walked through the forest. The plants glowed brightly in the shadows of the trees. He reached out, gently pushing away the vines that were in his way. The further he walked, the more and more distant he went. He could no longer hear the roaring of the machines or the yelling of his men. There was only silence. He liked that. Quaritch walked, glancing around. The trees were thick with foliage, and birds flew over the treetops. He could see the sky through parted clouds. The clone began to recognize the trees around him. Unknown to him, Tu'sky was in the trees, watching Quaritch. She smiled, bending low. She jumped, landing on the AMP, poking her head next to the windshield.

"_Kaltxì!_" she called, beaming brightly.

Quaritch took in a sharp breath; his hand flew to his chest. "Damn, Tu'sky, you scared the crap outta me!" he roared. "I could have had a heart attack!"

Tu'sky smiled, her ears twitching. "_Hiyìk_ Sky Person," she whispered, still beaming. "Why you here?"

"I wanted to see you," Quaritch said with a smirk.

"Me too," she said. Tu'sky jumped from the AMP, landing on the ground. "Come." She grabbed one of the AMP's right hand, and yanked him along.

"What?" he asked, chuckling gently. "What the hell ya want?"

She did not answer, but flashed him a gentle smile, and darted off. Quaritch smirked, and followed her. He arrived at the tribe, glancing around. The Na'vi was not surprised to see Quaritch. The clone walked over to a spot, took his mask, placed it on his face, opened the hood of the AMP, and shut it down. He jumped out, safely landing on the ground. Ma'ki glanced over, throwing down his bows and arrows, rushing over to Quaritch.

"Miles!" the boy cried, jumping at the clone.

"Kid!" It was too late, Ma'ki had tackled the man. The clan laughed, looking at the smaller man. Ma'ki hugged the man tightly. "Damn, kid, let me go!"

"Okay," Ma'ki breathed, letting the clone go.

Quaritch stood up, brushing himself off. "Damn, kid, you could kill me," he gruffly said.

Ma'ki smiled brightly and innocently. Jake approached the boy, placing his hands on the boy's shoulder. Jake half-smiled at the human. "Nice to see you again," he stated.

"Hello, Sully," Quaritch greeted.

Tu'sky approached her brother, and told him something in their native tongue. He groaned, and shuffled off with her. The smaller female Na'vi turned to Quaritch, walking backwards next to her brother. "Me going to help Ma'ki practice archery, Miles," she called.

The clone gave her a nod, and watched her walk off, a smirk on his lips. The little boy looked at her, and complained, but she smacked him upside the head in return. Ma'ki then pulled at her tail in irritation, and she smacked him even harder. Tu'sky never liked anyone yanking at her tail; she would hit whoever did. Ma'ki loved to tug at her tail to prove a point to her. Sometimes he would run off before he would receive a smack, but he could not dodge this one. Tu'sky grabbed two bows from a rack, and gave the smaller one to her brother, and she forced him into the woods; not forgetting to grab a few arrows. Mo'at watched them, and gave a soft smile.

She approached, touching Jake's shoulder, and smiled at the clone. "MilesQuaritch, you should learn how to shoot," Mo'at suggested.

"I should?" Quaritch stated, arching an eyebrow to the tall Na'vi in front of him.

"Yes, why not?" Mo'at asked. "It would not hurt." She turned around, and called: "NormSpellman!"

The tall awkward once-human Na'vi glanced over. He patted a child's head, and walked over to Mo'at and Jake. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Teach MilesQuaritch how to arch," Mo'at commanded gently.

Norm and Quaritch glanced at each other. Jake sniggered, placing his hand to his mouth, walking away, sniggering. The clone glared intensely at Jake's back. The once-human sighed throatily, grabbing a bow off of a perch, which had a row of bows of different sizes, and handed a smaller bow for Quaritch. Norm tossed it to the clone, and he caught it without blinking.

"That's for children—perfect size for you."

Quaritch felt his upper lip twitch. Norm grabbed two arrows for each of them, and they walked to an area perfect for arching. Norm bent down to Quaritch's size, and took his own bow into his hands. "Okay, arching is simple," Norm stated. "Take your bow."

Quaritch gripped his bow, gripping below the small nick on the wooden part. Norm looked at his posture, and sighed. "Straddle yourself," the Na'vi stated.

The clone moved his right foot back, turning himself to the side slightly.

"Good, take this arrow into your fingers."

Norm handed the arrow to the clone, and he took it between his middle finger and the finger next to the pinky. The once-Avatar slapped the clone on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Quaritch snapped. "What was that for?"

"You're holding the arrow wrong," Norm hissed. "Hold it between your index finger and middle finger."

Quaritch fixed the arrow between his correct fingers, and held it at his side.

"Good, now, notch it."

"What?"

"Place the arrow and go into the shooting stance," Norm grumbled.

Quaritch glared at Norm, and placed the arrow on the wood, pulled up the bow, and aimed. Norm slapped the clone again.

"No! Wrong! You'll never shoot like that!" the once-Avatar stated. "You'll hurt yourself like that!"

Norm fixed Quaritch's stance, and fixed the bow and arrow. The once-Avatar then hit Quaritch upside of the head.

"I swear to God, if you do that again, my foot is going to be lodged in your big blue ass," the clone snarled, releasing the arrow. It went about two feet until it dove down into the ground.

"That was pathetic," Norm grumbled, getting up and going to where the arrow was.

Quaritch grabbed his second arrow, and went into the final stance, aiming at Norm. He released the arrow, the weapon nearly touching the tail of the tall Na'vi. Norm jumped in surprise, glancing up at the smirking Quaritch.

"Oh, darn, I missed," the clone stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Norm's ears flattened against the sides of his head. "Drop that bow!" he commanded, pointing at the wooden bow.

Quaritch did so, and opened his multi-greened vest, showing off his handheld gun. "I got this too, don't screw with me," he stated.

Norm swallowed, hanging his head. The clone glanced to the side, watching Tu'sky teaching Ma'ki the ways of the bow and arrow. They were on another side of a fallen tree about twenty or so feet away. She glanced up at him, giving him a smile. He returned it, looking at her with lust. He would _love_ to have _her_ teach him. She was a firmed body—tight butt and strong body. Norm brought him back to reality.

"Quit staring at her," Norm mumbled, glancing at Tu'sky himself.

Quaritch looked at Norm, then Tu'sky, then Norm again.

_Oh, shit, __**he**__ wants __**her**__ too_, he thought. He narrowed his eyes at Norm. "What makes you think that she wants you?" the clone asked.

Norm glanced down, and looked at the clone. "No, I love her, but I'm not _in_ love with her," Norm said. "She is like my sister, and I don't want you to hurt her. Do you know what her favorite colour is? What she likes to do in her free time? Do you? No. I do. I know all about her. She's the one who taught me how to shoot." Norm showed off his abilities. He grabbed his bow and arrow. He went into his stance, and aimed. Norm fired, the arrow sailing squarely at the tree.

Quaritch looked at the arrow, and then glanced up at the Na'vi male. "Well, what is her favorite pass time?" he asked slyly.

"Well—" Norm paused, catching on to what Quaritch was saying. He smirked, wagging his finger at the clone. "Oooo, gotcha, I know what you are doing," he stated. "Sly move."

Quaritch leaned against the trunk of the tree, smoothly crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, what the hell is wrong with me?" he asked, waving his hand around.

Norm looked sternly at the clone. "You were once our enemy." He got up, and walked away. Quaritch watched the Na'vi walked back to the tribe, his tail twitching madly. He smirked, turning his attention back to Tu'sky and her little brother. He could learn more about her, but he had to return to Hell's Gate.


	12. Exploring the Hostile Land of Pandora

**Okay, TuckingFypo says that the humans have lived on Pandora for 12 years, while SGTCJC says the humans have been there around 20 years. So, I'll round it off and say 15 years they have been there. All this time I thought it was six. Fail.**

**Anyways, yes, Blackwood is coming. My friend says that she hates his guts. And you'll see why. xp So in seven months, you'll see Blackwood.**

**Rather five now; two months has passed here.**

**And I go the _Avatar_ Survival book thing last night. :D It'll help me out a lot with this story.**

**And if ya'll wondering who my avatar is, it's Tu'sky. :3**

* * *

Exploring the Hostile Land of Pandora

12

"Fifty . . . fifty-one . . . fifty-two . . . fifty-three," Quaritch whispered to himself, lifting the heavy weights, and laying on the bench.

Rajian walked into Quaritch's workout room, tapping at the door. "Hey, Miles," he called.

"Ah, Rajian," the clone stated. He placed his weights on their handles, and sat up, careful not to hit his head on the handling. "Whatcha need?"

Quaritch reached over, grabbing a towel, and damping his face dry with the towel. The Indian male nurse walked over, sitting on an available metal stool. "Since you woken up, you are going through leaps and bounds, you should be proud of yourself," Rajian stated, smiling.

Quaritch chuckled, rubbing the fluffy towel at his damp neck. "Thank you," he stated, smirking. He glanced up at his only friend. "Hey, Rajian, you said you always wanted to explore Pandora?"

Rajian glanced up from his clipboard. "Yeah," he stated, his eyes going back down on the paper.

"Would you like to?"

Rajian glanced up, and there was a childlike flicker of excitement in his eyes. "Really?" he questioned. "C-can we?"

Quaritch smirked, grabbing a bottle of cold water, and drank it. "I don't see why not," he stated, pressing the cold plastic bottle to his forehead.

Rajian beamed, but then it melted from his face. "But, what about Selfridge," he whispered.

"Hey, what he doesn't know can't hurt him."

Rajian then smiled again, placing his clipboard and pen on the desk behind him. "Oh, Miles, there's something I heard—but, it might be a rumor," he stated.

"What?" Quaritch asked. He stood up, rubbing his shoulders.

"Um, ever heard of General Blackwood?"

Quaritch paused, searching his memory. "Sounds familiar," he said.

"Well, rumor says that Selfridge hired him to come here, and about five months he's going to be here," Rajian stated.

"Oh, okay."

"I heard he was—is a tyrant. I don't think it's good that he's coming, if it's true."

Quaritch sighed. If he was coming, and tried anything with the Na'vi, he would not hesitate to kill the man. The clone grabbed his camouflaged jacket, and slipped it on. He reached over to a rack, grabbing an air mask, and tossed it to Rajian, who clumsily caught it. Quaritch smirked, hitching the breathing pack to his back. "Well, let's go," he stated.

"R-right now?" Rajian called, placing it on.

"Why not?" Quaritch called, smirking.

"Oh—okay," he stated, following Quaritch. "Um, you don't want an AMP?"

"Nah, let's walk, we can see the world better," he stated, brushing by some soldiers.

The two soon found themselves in the large humid forest of Pandora. Quaritch was armed with a machine gun, and two hand guns. Rajian had his own gun, but he mostly relied on Quaritch for protection. The Indian man looked up in awe, his jaw open. The clone glanced behind him, smirking.

"This is amazing," Rajian said.

Quaritch turned around, walking backwards, his arms out. "I know, right?" he asked, smirking. "This place is amazing! Right?"

Rajian glanced at the clone. "Please tell me that you stopped seeing the Na'vi," he said.

The clone looked at the male nurse. He chose not to answer, but Rajian understood: "You are still seeing them!"

The colonel growled, casting a glare to his friend. He turned around, walking forward.

"I told you to stay away from them! This is dangerous!"

"Oh, c'mon," Quaritch snapped. "I just want to make sure my men aren't doing anything to them."

"But you are seeing a _female_ Na'vi, who you like."

"I like her 'cause she's tough."

"You like her 'cause she's hot."

"That too, but mostly 'cause she's tough." He looked at his friend sternly. "Let's drop this."

Rajian opened his mouth to comment, but then clamped it shut. Quaritch only had about an hour before they would have to return to Hell's Gate so he could watch his troops. The Indian man touched the bark of the tall trees, and amazed. The grass glowed with every step, and pollen drifted in the air. There was a light breeze, and the winds blew. The grass swayed, following the path of the wind. Curled up odd brightly coloured plants stood tall, and when Quaritch brushed against it, and it curled neatly into itself.

"Wow, seeing only pictures of Pandora, now I finally get to see the real thing," Rajian exclaimed.

Quaritch stepped over a dead tree trunk, glancing around. Rajian flopped on the trunk, pushing himself over, but landed on his side. The clone looked at his friend, who quickly stood up, brushing himself off. "I'm okay."

Quaritch shook his head, chuckling softly to himself. They walked into a large open field. There were animal bones and ribcages lodged in the earth. Mounds of earth rose up, covered in patches of living grass and dead grass. The clone glanced around.

"What's this place?"

"I have no idea," Rajian said. "It might just be a dead place."

A small blue deer stood off in the distance, it grazed on the long grass. It was all alone. No other next to it. The animal glanced up, chewing its cud. Just then, another animal jumped, knocking it off its hooves. The creature's jaws snapped around the deer-like creature's neck, killing it. Quaritch stepped back, recognizing the animal.

_Thanator_.

The panther-like creature glanced up, the animal still in its mouth. The thanator took sudden interest in Quaritch. The creature dropped the deer, approaching. The clone aimed the machine gun at the beast, and fired. Rajian jumped behind a log for protection. The panther from hell recoiled, the bullets hitting its skin. The thanator jumped back, snarling and hissing. Quaritch rushed, firing his rounds. The alien cat charged the small human, lashing out its paws, nearly hitting the clone. The colonel dropped to the ground, firing his gun. The thanator snapped its jaws, saliva flying, hitting the clone. A rock flew, hitting the side of the alien panther's head. It blinked, and whipped around, snarling, a line of drool dripping from its mouth. Rajian stood, holding rocks, the only weapon he had.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" he yelled, throwing another rock.

It hit the centre of the creature's head. The thanator snarled, jumping at Rajian. Quaritch turned at his side, and fired at the soft underbelly of the beast. The alien creature fell, landing on its side. It gasped, choking on its own blood. The clone stood up, firing at the head of the animal—killing it quickly. It soon laid on the grass. Rajian sighed, rushing over to his friend.

"_Palulukan_, dry mouth bringer of fear," he translated. He patted Quaritch's slobber-covered shoulder. "Good job." He pulled back his hand, and a trail of slobber formed from his hand and shoulder. "Ew, gross." He shook his hand, saliva flying.

Quaritch looked at his friend. "Let's go," he stated, placing his gun against his shoulder. He ran his fingers down his face, the creature's spit clinging to his fingertips. He needed a shower as soon as he got back.

* * *

Quaritch's view on Pandora dramatically changed. First he thought it was a peaceful, now he realized that this Eden had claws and fangs. His first month and a half on the lush moon was spent running away from the bugs that wanted to kill him. One that caught on him was what humans call the Arachnoid, or the _Kali'weya_. According to Na'vi culture, a warrior must catch one of their own, and allow the bug to stab them with their stinger, which causes the person to have visions that are thought to be visions show their spirit animal and their future. But if not treated right, it could kill a person, and Quaritch was attacked by numerous swarms of them, in which Tu'sky had to save him, and remove all the venom. Those little bastards looked like scorpions with two stingers. His arm was bruised for a few days. It was purple and blue, and Quaritch groaned about it for the longest time.

He also noticed how all the Na'vis marking were unique—like zebra patterns. It was very odd, yet beautiful. And he was becoming addicted to a plant that gave off hallucinogenic properties. He tried it out, by accident, and then everything went black from there. According to Jake, he was smiling like an idiot and he freaked out when Tu'sky made him believe that he was in a box. Neytiri assured the clone that the same thing happened to Jake, but unlike Jake, Quaritch began to smuggle the plant back to Hell's Gate for random highs.

When night would come, Quaritch was amazed. Every single plant would glow in bright hues of green, white, purple, and pink. It was beautiful, wild, errotic almost. It was very sensual as well. Sometimes he would sit out outside, and just look at the plant life, taking in whatever was before him. How could he ever hate this place? He had wondered so much over that. It made no sense to him now. Tu'sky would also show him the glowing plants and other creatures when they were together. She would hold his hand, tugging him along. She had a child-like wonder to her, when she was in a good mood, of course. It seemed like most of the time she was sad. Quaritch wondered why.

The Fan Lizard was one animal Tu'sky showed him. It's "wings" were like a swirled Chinese fan. Quaritch loved to disturb those creatures, and watch them spin around in the air. Ma'ki and several other children would run into a field, and watched them fly. And a swarm of red bugs about the size of a sparrow called the Hellfire Wasp randomly attacked Quaritch, in which Tu'sky, _again_, had to save him. The female Na'vi mad jokes about "the midget scar-face ran like a scared baby!" Quaritch was extremely embarrassed, but smirked as she told the story. Neytiri was still awkward around him, but she was getting better, and he loved to tease her. He purposely called her "Pocahontas" one day, and she would look at him oddly and Jake laughed in the background. He also liked the Hunt Song, or the _Taron Tìrol_. A fire was lit, and the Na'vi painted their faces and bodies. They sung in their language:

"_Terìan ayoe ayngane_

_Zera'u_

_Reral ayoe anyngane_

_Ha ftexy_

_Awpot set ftexy ayngal a lu_

_Ayngakip_

_Awpot a Na'viru yamtìyìng_

_Oeyä swizaw nìngay tivakuk_

_Oeyä tukrul txe'lanit tivakuk_

_Orei tìngayìl txe'lan livu ngay_

_Lu nga win sì txur_

_Lu nga txantslusam_

_Liva win sì txur oe zene_

_Ha nì'aw_

_Pxan livu txo nì'aw oe ngari_

_Tsakrnga Na'viru yamtìyìng_."

Quaritch memorized the entire song. Tu'sky sung it to him, and he was mesmorised by her voice (but when he tried, he said something X-rated and Tu'sky then started laughing at him). And Tu'sky was mesmorised by him—mostly by his hands. There was one day when she randomly took his hand, and just looked at it, comparing it to hers. She pressed her hand to his, and her long fingers brushed against his knuckles. She would also randomly take off his shoes to look at his bare feet. Over the next few days, there was growing tension between them. Quaritch walked by her one day, and ran his hand down her tail. She was startled by his forwardness, but silently pleased. There were times when she was teaching her brother to arch correctly; she could feel his eyes on her. When she turned around, he suddenly became interested in what Jake was saying. But after a month, Tu'sky and Quaritch began to grow more comfortable with each other. And what about Selfridge? He knew. He knew what Quaritch was doing, but did not care. After all, Blackwood was coming in five more months.

* * *

**_Hunt song:_**

**_We are walking your way_**

**_We are coming_**

**_We are singing your way_**

**_So choose_**

**_Choose one among you_**

**_Who will feed the People_**

**_Let my arrow strike true_**

**_Let my spear strike the heart_**

**_Let my heart be true_**

**_You are fast and strong_**

**_You are wise_**

**_I must be fast and strong_**

**_So only_**

**_Only if I am worthy of you_**

**_Will you feed the People._**


	13. Paintings On the Walls

**Yes, TuckingFypo, I do read my reviews. You people are taking time out of your life to read this; I care about what ya'll think.**

**This chapter is a turning point for clone!Quaritch. :3**

* * *

Paintings On the Walls

13

Quaritch could not help himself. Despite Rajian's warnings, he still wanted to see the Na'vi. They were amazing to him. Norm, however, was not so happy. He would always send a glare to Quaritch, but smile at Tu'sky. She just smiled back—nothing more. Brother-sister love; no more. The clone soon found himself becomming more interested in her and her "title" in the clan. She was called the Village Stalker. She was known to follow people around (like him, Norm, even Neytiri, and this one other guy she took interest to), and she was very good at it. Quaritch found it humorous, but then again, it was a little odd. Tu'sky just said that she liked to watch people. If she wanted to learn more about a person, she "stalked" them to answer her questions. She was just a very curious person. Ma'ki clung to the clone like gum on a shoe, and he was kind to the boy. When the pup Viperwolf ran off, he comforted the boy, telling him that his "pet" was safe. The little boy was always teaching the colonel how to play Na'vi games and how to arch. Quaritch loved this place for these reasons:

One—it was a way to escape the horrible metal world of RDA.

Two—to get away from those bone-headed men he had to watch like a hawk when he did not want to watch them.

Three—he wanted to make up for the horrible things his people have done to the Na'vis. He would protect them.

Four—it was beautiful here. Like a Paradise.

He also began to notice certain things about the Na'vi, besides the fact that they were tree-hugging hippies. Not one Na'vi had the same markings. Example: Neytiri's was like looking at a big blue tiger. Tu'sky's was like military camouflage uniforms, and Ma'ki's . . . some odd form of stripes, camouflage, and swirls.

But today was an odd day. Jake wanted the clone. Even though the once-Marine Na'vi explained to his people what Quaritch was, it was difficult for them to understand. They were giving strict rules not to tell him the truth. When Tu'sky asked why, the leader answered: "He may not be able to handle the truth." Quaritch followed Jake, carefully climbing down the rocks. Jake jumped to the bottom, crouching on the ground.

"You here?" Jake inquired, glancing up.

Quaritch jumped, landing on the earth next to the Na'vi. "Yeah," he grunted. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"It's important," Jake stated. He paused, and thought of the right words to say: "It will help with your memory."

Quaritch glanced up, surprised. "Really, the hell it better," he stated.

Jake glanced down at the smaller creature, his ears low. "I'm not sure you'll like it," he stated, his tail twitched.

"I don't give a damn, I need to know," Quaritch growled, staring at Jake.

The once-Avatar nodded. "Okay," he stated.

Jake grabbed a vine, wrapping it around his hand, and gently guiding down the side of the mountain. Quaritch glanced up, watching four-winged creatures fly in the air. The clone followed, scaling the side of the mountain. The air was cool here, and plants hung from the stones and scattered dirt. His hand went up, rubbing the side of his head where his scars were. Jake jumped down a small ledge, and walked into a cave. Quaritch followed, going into the cave. The sound of water filled his ears. His boots thumped against the water, splashing up. It was dark, but there were rays of light from holes at the top of the cave. Moss and greenery covered the stones of the cave. Jake grabbed the stones towards the end of the cave, and climbed up, going to a ledge. Quaritch followed, water splashing against his air mask and skin. He pushed himself up, trailing the tall Na'vi, who was bent over, not wanting to hit his head against the roof of the cave. Quaritch was small enough not to duck.

"So, where the hell is this damn place?" the clone demanded.

"We're almost there," Jake answered, going to another ledge and pulled himself up. "Stop worrying."

The colonel grabbed the rock, yanking himself up. There was another hole in a wall where light filtered from. Jake went through the hole, and the clone followed. Light and mist greeted them. The once-Avatar walked over to a series of rock-walls, and the clone trotted submissively at his heels. What Quaritch saw reminded him of ancient Egypt. There were detailed paintings on the walls. There were paintings of the Thanator, Viperwolves, the Woodsprites, and plants. The colonel glanced over them, arching an eyebrow. His eyes rolled over an image of a flying craft.

This was when the humans came to Pandora.

Writing in Na'vi were etched on the walls, reminding the clone of a child's storybook. There were the Na'vi watching the machines. Paintings of the AMPs were there, Samsons, and Scorpions. The next images were the humans educating the Na'vi, teaching them English. Then there was the machines destroying the plants, mining the precious mineral that RDA lusted after. Quaritch looked to the next painting. Humans murdered some Na'vi, their blood flying. The death of The Tree of Voices. Soon there was the painting of the destruction of Hometree. And there was a large multicoloured creature. The Great Leonopteryx. A Na'vi that looked just like Jake had the creature near him. Then the Great Battle. When the Na'vis fought the humans. Images of the Pandoran animals attacked the humans, smashing them and killing them. Quaritch looked, his face confused, yet understanding.

His mind then flooded with memory.

When he joined RDA. When he first saw the Na'vi people and called them "flea-bitten savages." Then when he first murdered a Na'vi. It was a male one . . . protecting his daughter. When he allowed the destruction of Hometree. Then the Great Battle. Quaritch was trembling, his stomach churning. Jake looked at him, his ears low, and reached over to touch the clone's shoulder.

"Quaritch?"

The clone flinched away. "Don't touch me," he snarled.

"You were a different person then," Jake calmly breathed. He was trying to be gentle about it. This new Quaritch was . . . kinder than the original Quaritch. Not like he was not mean. Oh no, he twisted Norm's nipples when the Na'vi made a smart remark. The rest of the day all Norm did was complain how much his nipples hurt. "You're not like that now."

Quaritch ripped himself away from Jake. "But I _was_ like that," he snarled around gritted teeth. "I was that person. The one you remember. The one your people remember. I—" He suddenly felt something rise in his throat. He trembled, his stomach lurching. He soon found himself darting off to a ledge, removing his mask, and vomiting. Jake watched, placing a hand on his back. He did not take in the information well. The sound of retching and the sound of the digested substance hitting dirt and rocks filled Jake's ears. Quaritch took in a sharp breath of the toxic Pandoran air, and quickly placed his mask on. A new feature with the mask was whenever it was removed from the face; it would stop sending fresh air. It was a way to conserve precious air. The clone's breathes were hard as he took in the air. When his breathing was normal, he glanced up at Jake.

"Take me to the witchdoctor—take me to Mo'at."

"Why?"

"I want to see Mo'at, damn it!"

Jake held up his hands. "Okay, okay, calm down," he said. "We'll go see Mo'at."

* * *

Jake poked his head through the cloth "door" to the hut. "Mo'at?" he called.

Quaritch glanced in. There were bones hanging and displayed. There were paintings of odd symbols and wood carvings. Mo'at was kneeling in front of a totem, turning to her son-in-law, as one would call it. Mo'at looked directly at the clone, seeing the colour had faded from his face. The Na'vi stood up gracefully, and walked over to the clone.

"What wrong?" she asked, bending down to the clone's level, reaching up to touch his face.

"_I told_ _him_ _the_ _truth_," Jake said in Na'vi. "_He did not take it well_."

"_I thought you said that he should not know the truth_," Mo'at said.

"_I did not tell him that part, just what he did. What the real Quaritch did to us_."

Mo'at took Quaritch's jaws into her large hands, lifting his head up. "Come, MilesQuaritch," she told him, offering him inside. When Jake tried to enter, Mo'at thrust out her hand, placing it on his chest. "No, JakeSully. Just MilesQuaritch."

Jake nodded, walking out of the hut. Mo'at guided the sickly clone to the floor on the mat, crossing her legs, making the clone sit down. "Sit, MilesQuaritch, sit," she said.

The clone did, right in front of her.

"Why you want to talk to me?" Mo'at asked, placing her hands on his knees.

Quaritch's eyes were dull—just empty orbs in his head. "I can't believe I was like that," he whispered. His stomach lurched again. Quaritch growled, bending forward. "I'm sorry. I was a monster."

Mo'at shook her head. "No, you no monster," she stated. "You no _tìkawng_ person. No _tìkawng_. You no _tìkawng_ now." She placed her hands on his chest, right over his beating heart. "You have good _tirea_. _Sìltsan tirea_."

Quaritch looked at her. "I want forgiveness," he whispered.

"Forgiveness? _Txoa_ from who?"

The clone glanced up, unsure of what she meant. "What do you mean?" he inquired.

Mo'at pulled back her hand. "You want forgiveness from The People or from Eywa?" she asked, lifting her hands to the sky.

The clone looked up at the roof of the hut, then down back at her, arching an eyebrow. "Your people," he stated.

Mo'at shook her head. "No, first you need _txoa_ from Eywa, then from The People," she stated, placing her hands to his shoulders.

He bent forward, his elbows against his knees. The Na'vi female patted his shoulders, reaching towards a jug and a small round dish. She gave Quaritch the dish, placing it in his trembling strong hands, and poured fresh water into it. Mo'at placed the jug down, and then picked up the bowl in her own hands.

"You need drink?"

He nodded his head solemnly. He took it a breath, and removed his mask. He brought the bowl to his lips, and drank from it. The water was cold as it gushed down his throat. Quaritch placed the bowl down, and picked up his mask, bringing it to his face. He took in the fresh air. Mo'at smiled, placing her hands to his shoulders.

"Okay?" she inquired.

Quaritch glanced up, a half-smile tugging at his lips. "Yes, thank you."

* * *

"So, these tests, what are they for?" the clone demanded, currently doing a series of pushups.

Dr. Wolfe watched his masterpiece. "Well, I would like to scan your brain," he answered, his arms around his upper torso.

Quaritch stopped, lowering himself to a crouch. His elbows were resting on his knees. "What for?" he then asked.

"Just one final test to make sure that you are okay."

"I am."

Dr. Wolfe arched an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not taking your word for it," he stated, leaning against the desk behind him. "And Selfridge demands it."

The colonel growled, rubbing the back of his head. "Fine, if his highness demands it," he scoffed, standing up. He glanced down at the smaller man. "Where is Rajian?"

"Busy."

"Oh."

"Let's move."

It was not long before Quaritch was belly-up on a table. He was shirtless, and some wires were connected to his head and chest. Dr. Wolfe monitored his health and heart rate. The clone was in a large machine, and several scanners took x-rays of him. Other female scientists rushed about, flipping switches and pushing buttons. The male scientist watched the large monitor, watching the full almost 3-D photograph of the brain; Dr. Wolfe looked at the scans of the real Quaritch's brain. The scientist glanced at both of them, noticing the major differences between the clone's and the real Quaritch's brain. His heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

Selfridge glanced at all the paperwork that settled on his desk. Calming music filtered in the background, but it was soon interrupted by his office door opening, flinging to the wall adjacent from it. The business man flinched, and glared up at whoever bothered him. "What, Wolfe?" he growled the question, the pen between his fingers.

The scientist slammed the x-rays on his desk, right over his papers. He separated the x-rays of the brains, and tapped at the desk with his finger. "What do you see is the difference?" he asked.

"Look, Wolfe, I'm—"

"Just _look_."

Selfridge glared at the man before him, but did what was asked. He looked at the x-rays, and noticed that the only difference between the brains was that one brain had a bigger front than the other. "Okay, so?" Selfridge asked, wanting an answer.

Dr. Wolfe pointed to one of the brains towards the front. "This is what we call the frontal lobe," he stated. "See how it is different than the other brain's frontal lobe?"

"Yes, _and_?"

Dr. Wolfe took in a sharp breath. "This is the clone's brain scans, and his frontal lobe is different than the real Quaritch's brain," he said. "You see, the frontal lobe gives a person problem solving skills, creativity, sexual interests, and . . . _personality_."

Parker halted his pen that was signing a piece of paper, and gazed up at the scientist. "What do you mean?" he growled.

The scientist grabbed his scans, holding them to his breast. "Remember when I said we don't have cloning down precise?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"Well, this clone has a slightly _different_ personality than the real Quaritch."

There was silence in the room for a few moments. That was the time when Selfridge was taking in the information he received. He then bolted from his chair, slamming his hands on his desk, papers and his pen flying.

"YOU MEAN HE'S A DIFFERENT PERSON!"

Dr. Wolfe made a hushing sound, flailing his hands slightly. "Keep your voice down," he grumbled, his eyes shifting from side to side.

Selfridge pushed his way around his desk, and in the face of the smaller man. "You told me that he would be just like the real Quaritch," he snarled. "Now you tell me he's a different person entirely? For Jesus Christ's sake!"

"It's not that different, he's just more in touch with his gentle side, and his creative side," Dr. Wolfe defended. "He still has it in him to kill, but, he's less likely to take orders blindly like the real Quaritch did."

Selfridge placed his hand to his forehead and caressed his throbbing brain. "This is great, I knew there was something wrong with him when he protected that Na'vi," he hissed, his hands moving to his temples. "Great. Thank God Blackwood is coming."

Dr. Wolfe bit his lower lip. "But, I still think that Blackwood coming is not a very good idea, Quaritch and him may clash," he warned.

"Well, _you _gave me a _defected _clone."

"We're still getting used to cloning. It's only about twenty-five years old—cloning is. Even though it is old technology, we're still getting the hang of it. We're still working out the kinks."

"I don't care what your excuse is," he snarled. "Blackwood is coming, and I don't want that clone of yours anymore because of this."

Dr. Wolfe blinked, his face slipped into surprise. "You mean you want him decommissioned?" he asked. "You want us to kill him?"

"A clone is not even a person."

"Technically, yes, they are. They have the capacities to have emotions and feel, along with—"

"I don't want him anymore."

"Please, he's the best I've ever created. It took me six years to create him from the photos _you_ gave _me_," the scientist growled. "I made him perfectly. Every scar is in place. Same skin tone, same eye colour—he's a work of art. And let's not forget that _you_ paid good money for him. About how much? Oh, yes, about a million or so just for a clone."

"What a waste."

"Please, I don't wish to decommission him."

Selfridge glared intensely at the man across from him, biting his thumbnail. He could see that he did not want to kill off something he worked so hard on. The business man sighed, looking at the scientist. "Fine, you may keep him," he grumbled. "But if he sides with the Na'vi just like Sully did, I _will_ decommission him."

* * *

_**Tìkawng**_**—evil**

_**Tirea**_**—soul**

_**Sìltsan**_**—good**

_**Txoa**_**—forgiveness**


	14. Who Is the Real Savage?

**Got my wisdom teeth yanked out of my head a while ago. The doctor said I should go to be early, so I am (and plus my parents order me to do so). xD Got ta love my parents. And my mom got me a lamb plush and a Col. Quaritch action figure. Lol, Mom. I also had a lot of iced tea, mashed potatoes, and ice cream.**

**I love my mom and dad, and I love the doctor that gave me the surgery. He's the best where i hail from.**

* * *

Who Is the Real Savage?

14

Quaritch rubbed the decal of a tiger on his AMP's machine gun. He used his palm, gently rubbing it on the metal. The clone took off the thin layer of plastic on the decal, and looked at it. It was a tiger snarling, its paw lashed out. The clone smirked at it. He then patted it.

"Looking good," he said in a whisper.

Hell's Gate was looking more and more civilized every day. Vines still clung to certain parts of the buildings, which were being hacked away at. The humans were mining again today. No big surprise. Oh well, at least he could go see Tu'sky again. And little Ma'ki, of course. The Na'vi was so accepting of him, since Mo'at said that he had a good soul. But, all of his memories proved him to be a horrible person. How could he have a good soul? Quaritch rubbed the small of his neck, a yawn passing his lips.

"Hey, Miles."

The clone glanced down, looking at Rajian on the floor below. "Oh, hey, Rajian," he greeted, rubbing at his tight neck.

The Indian man climbed up the stairs, looking at his friend. "You okay?" he asked.

"Ah, nothing, my neck just aches," he growled, rubbing at his neck. He glanced over at his friend. "I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

"Ah, fine, just helping a few injured soldiers," Rajian answered. "That's all."

"Ah," was all that the clone said. He climbed into his AMP, activating it. Rajian sighed deeply.

"Do you really think that this is okay?" the Indian man breathed.

"What's not okay?" Quaritch asked, moving his fingers around.

"This," Rajian stated, pointing at the clone, "you making relations with the Na'vis."

Quaritch groaned, glaring at his friend. "You know you sound like a broken record," he grumbled, throwing a punch, and the robot followed.

"But it is true. They say history repeats itself."

The clone glanced up. "Look, I only want to see Tu'sky," he stated, his face burning. _What the hell am I? Some damn teenager?_

Rajian rolled his eyes, his hands rubbing his temples. "I know you like her, but you can't be with her," he said.

Quaritch remained silent.

"Don't play the silent trip with me."

The clone voicelessly waved his hand, and walked off. Rajian growled, gripping his hands until his felt his fingernails apply pressure to his palms. "You know you can't do this! You'll be in serious trouble!" he called.

Quaritch flipped off his friend, and walked onward, placing the hull over the open part of the AMP. The Indian man crossed his arms, thumping his foot. He glanced around, some people watching him. Rajian sighed, smoothing back his hair, butterflies forming in his stomach. That feeling vanished when a beautiful blonde walked under the platform. He soon found himself forgetting about his friend and chased after the woman.

* * *

Quaritch left Samantha in charge, again. He did not want to deal with his men. He wanted to see Tu'sky. When he first saw her, all he felt was lust for her. Now he felt something else for her. It was not just lust, but . . . _love_. He really cared for her. As the clone walked through the forest, glancing around. Mo'at had said he had a good soul. It was hard to believe that he was, after all that he had done to the Na'vi. But she was a spiritual leader—all believed her. And Neytiri was still . . . _odd_ around him. She was very awkward around him. Why so? And if he did not notice, Tu'sky had some tension between them. She was good at masking it, but he noticed.

Light filtered from the canopy of the tall trees. Woodsprites danced together. Quaritch remembered that those seeds were very holy to the Na'vi. When a person was laid to rest, a Woodsprite would be placed by their body. Something about helping their soul find Eywa. They were attracted to him for some odd reason. One bounced by him, and he took it into his robot hand. He smirked, his free hand running over its tiny, delicate frame.

"What makes you so special?" he asked the sprite, gently toying with it. "Why do you like me so much?"

He released it, the tiny creature joining his friends in the sky. Quaritch walked forward, all the trees looking the same as before.

"You know, in our culture, being surrounded by the _Atokirina'_ is a good omen."

Quaritch glanced up, seeing a smiling Jake. He was balanced perfectly in the tree, leaning against the trunk. The clone smirked. "You people are like stalkers, you know that?" the colonel stated.

Jake laughed loudly. "Well, it's what we do best," he said. He jumped down, landing next to the AMP. "Does Selfridge know about this?"

Quaritch shrugged his shoulder. "God only knows," he said. "I don't want him to know. I'll be strangled if he does find out."

Jake looked at the clone. "Why do you come here?" he asked. "You know you are risking getting in trouble, but you still come to visit us every other day. Why?"

Quaritch rubbed the back of his neck, his machine following his movements. "Well, I like your culture for one, and I feel like shit that I did this to you," he explained.

Jake calmly smiled. "Mo'at is right, you _are_ different," he said.

"No shit."

The Na'vi laughed, scratching his arm. He waved his hand. "C'mon," he called, walking to where the tribe was located.

Quaritch's AMP followed. Blackwood was coming to Pandora soon—about five months now. He had to tell Jake. It was his right to know. "Hey, Sully," he called.

"Yeah?"

"Ever heard of General Blackwood?"

Jake stopped, his ears low. General Blackwood. He was a tyrant army man that was known to kill mercilessly and raped women. Though the rapes were covered up with corruption and money. The once-Marine turned to the clone, looking right at him. "Yeah, why?" he asked, his voice trembling.

Quaritch sternly frowned. "It is just a rumor, but Selfridge hired him to come here to Pandora," he answered.

Jake's head spun violently. His heart raced. No. That _monster_ can't come! Jake looked directly at Quaritch. "R-really?" he questioned. "He's coming here?"

"I don't know," the clone said. "My memories are shit. I remember his name, but not who he is. Could you tell me?"

"He's a monster!" Jake shouted. "He's a murderer! A horrible person that is known to rape women! Even though it is never proven, but everyone knows."

Quaritch's face was stiff, his eyes narrowed. "Well, you better pray to your God that it is only a rumor," he stated, brushing by Jake.

The Na'vi male grabbed the arm of the AMP is desperation. "But, what if it isn't a rumor!" he called. "What if it is real? What if he _is_ coming!"

Quaritch gazed down at the creature next to him. "I'll make sure that he will not harm you or your people," he simply said. "I promise. Okay?"

Jake frowned, pulling himself away from the AMP. His breath slowed down, just thinking. Quaritch's metal hand patted the back of the Na'vi, and then walked. Jake was horrified. It took six years for him to arrive to Pandora, and human technology sky-rocketed, so Jake speculated that he had less than that to prepare his people; around four or so.

"I suggest you tell your people."

"That's what I was thinking," Jake said, following the clone.

"If it is true, I have a feeling a war might start. Just in case, I'll bring you people weapons. This is your home, after all."

Jake smiled, though Quaritch did not catch it. He then said: "I'm surprised that Selfridge isn't making you wage war on us."

Quaritch paused. That was right; Selfridge did not make or order him to fight the Na'vi. That only meant that Blackwood _was_ really coming, and he was going to fight the Na'vi. _Shit_. Quaritch found Ma'ki, who was constructing an item out of a branch. Jake smiled, approaching the boy, and Quaritch defused his machine, placing his mask on his face.

"What are you making?" Jake asked, bending down to the boy.

"A fish pole," he answered.

Quaritch looked at the boy. "Fish_ing_ pole," the clone corrected.

Ma'ki pointed at the clone. "That too," he stated.

Quaritch smirked. He glanced around, wanting to see Tu'sky. "Hey, Ma'ki, where's your sister?" the clone inquired.

The young boy shrugged. "Dunno," he answered.

Quaritch tugged at his vest, his handgun brushing against his chest. "Alright, I'm going to look for her," he said. "Have fun." The clone playfully ruffled Ma'ki's nappy hair, and then walked off. He walked towards the huts of the village, noticing Neytiri skinning a pup Viperwolf. She removed the thick armor, placing them in a container. She glanced up at Quaritch, her ears low. She kept forgetting that he was the good Quaritch. "You seen Tu'sky?"

Neytiri shook her head. "No," she answered. Then she paused. "Wait, yes. She went that way." She pointed south towards rocks and mountains.

The clone nodded. "Thank you," he stated, walking towards where she pointed.

Neytiri watched the clone. Her mate approached her, Ma'ki by his side. The female Na'vi smiled at the boy, looking at his fishing pole. "Oh, you made it," she stated.

Ma'ki beamed at his creation. "Yeah, I did!" he exclaimed. "I go try it." The little boy rushed off, heading towards a river.

Neytiri smiled, then she turned to her mate, where her happy face faded away. "Jhake, what is wrong?" she inquired.

Jake glanced down at his mate. "There's something I want to tell you," he stated.

* * *

Quaritch climbed up the rocks, glancing over. He saw the village of the Na'vi below him. The wind was cool against his warm skin. He glanced over at his soldiers. Dead trees and grass surrounded the area. The large digging machines ripped into the dirt, looking for the priceless mineral. He growled at the sight, but continued to climb the rocks. He soon found Tu'sky. She was sitting on a rock, her head low, and her tail limp on the stones below her. Her short hair ruffled in the wind, and her long braid draped around her shoulders (she had the same hair-cut as Ma'ki). Quaritch approached her, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. She jumped, unsheathing her knife. The clone jumped back, his hands up. Tu'sky sighed, placing her knife back in its holster.

"Miles," she breathed. "Hey."

Quaritch lowered his hands. "Tu'sky, you okay, sweetheart?" he asked, sitting on a rock next to her.

"Yeah, just thinking," she said. She lifted her head to the sky above.

"About," Quaritch stated, moving his hand in a circular motion, wanting her to continue.

"About the Great Sorrow, and the Great War, and . . . _other_ things," she whispered, placing her hands to her braid, petting it fondly.

"Ah."

There was an awkward silence between them. Quaritch gazed out over the trees below them. Creatures flew, screeching and roaring. Above him, yet far off, he saw a series of floating rocks connected by vines or something to that nature. The clone gently patted Tu'sky's arm, pointing at the rocks.

"What's that?"

Tu'sky smiled. "_Iknimaya_, the Stairway to Heaven," she answered. "That is where warriors get _Ikran_." The Na'vi paused, and sighed.

Quaritch glanced at his love interest. He leaned forward, trying to look into her emerald eyes. "Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I cannot."

"Why?"

"When one die, we never mention them again, only when spiritual leader asks for them," she answered.

"Who died?"

"I cannot tell," Tu'sky roughly answered.

Quaritch leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Let me guess," he said. "I have not seen your parents, nor do you have one of those dragons—_Ikrans_. I'm guessing they died?"

Judging by the way Tu'sky's ears lowered, and her eyes flashed with pain, he hit the mark. Memories flooded her mind: her _Ikran _screeching as it burned alive, and the smell of his burning flesh filled her senses, her father being shot, and her mother being crushed by the falling Hometree. Her brother was only a baby at the time; he never got to know his parents, not like she did. He frowned, placing his hand awkwardly on hers. "I'm sorry," he said.

She nodded, her hand rubbing her right eye. Quaritch reached for her chin, pulling her head towards him. Her eyes were wet. He looked in pity at her, stroking her cheek. "I'm sorry," he said again.

Tu'sky nodded, placing her large hand over his. Time stood still there; Tu'sky wanting to forget the past and Quaritch by her side. He had been so kind to her. But she had to admit, he was odd, but she enjoyed his company. Quaritch pulled back his hand, placing it on his lap. She didn't want him to do that.

"Why are you not supposed to mention those who die?"

"Well, it form of grieving," she answered. "They with Eywa—they protected by the Mother. Every time person mention those who die, their hearts ache. It is way to never forget them in heart, but to honor them in sense."

Quaritch nodded slowly, rubbing his head. Tu'sky then let out a chuckle. "Ma'ki cannot wait to have _Ikran_," she stated, wanting to forget death entirely. "He want always to prove his worth."

Quaritch glanced over at her. "Well, he'll be a fine warrior someday then," he stated, shifting his weight slightly.

"Yes, I know," she said, smiling down at the human. She paused. "You Sky People have a goddess?"

"We stopped believing in any gods or goddesses a long time ago."

Tu'sky was startled, looking at him. "W-what? Why?" she demanded.

Quaritch shrugged. "I don't know," he stated. "We just stopped. But, there are those who do believe, but not many people do anymore. I guess we thought we were better than any other being out there; I guess our egos took over, and we were eaten up by our advances in technology." He looked at her, examining her blank face. But in her eyes, she saw the hurt. She was in pain, and she placed an acting face on to be strong for her brother. The loss of her parents and _Ikran _was difficult for her, and she at a young age had to care for her brother. She grew up fast . . . Too fast. Quaritch then glanced over to the troops to the right of him, noticing that they were leaving the area. "I've got to go," he said, standing up.

Tu'sky looked at him. "Must you?" she asked. "I like talking with you."

He glanced at her, his dark eyes on her. A smirk tugged at his lips. "Me too," he stated. "I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Ma'ki I said 'bye.'"

"Okay," Tu'sky breathed, watching the clone jump down some jagged rocks, and towards where his AMP was parked. She turned back to the floating mountains, watching the sun set. The large gas planet was visible from where she was at, outlined by multicoloured clouds. She did miss her parents, and her _Ikran_. She sighed, rubbing her neck, brushing against her necklace. Soon there were footsteps behind her. At first she thought it was Quaritch, but when she turned, it was only Norm. He was panting like a dog in summer. She looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Quaritch said you were here," he breathed, placing his hands to his knees. "Jake wants to talk to the whole tribe. Come."

* * *

Jake paced, his mate watched him. Mo'at could sense that there was something wrong. She reached out to her daughter's mate, touching his shoulder. "JakeSully?" she whispered.

He flinched, turning around to look at the older woman. "Oh, Mo'at," he breathed.

Mo'at placed her hands on his shoulders. "Calm yourself," she said calmly. "I know that the news is bad. I can feel it."

Neytiri looked at her mate, her ears low. "What is wrong?" she asked. Her face shifted into anger. "Is it MilesQuaritch?"

Jake gazed at his mate. "No, not at all, we don't have to worry about him," he breathed. "It's worse. Far worse."

The tribe silently talked among themselves until Norm came with Tu'sky. Ma'ki gripped his fishing pole, glancing up at his sister. The female Na'vi placed her hand on his head. "_What is it?_" she asked in Na'vi.

"_The olo'eyktan says he has news_," he answered. "_Bad news_."

Tu'sky blinked, glancing up at Jake, seeing his worried expression. The leader of the tribe rubbed his head, and then walked in front of his people. "_My people_," he called in Na'vi. "_MilesQuaritch warned me of danger. A person that is known to be a tyrant on my planet is coming. He thinks that this person may start a war between the Sky People and us again. Since the Sky People have better weapons that can kill us easier, I fear we will be in dire trouble_."

Panic spread over the crowd. Jake's voice broke through the chaos: "_My people, do not fear, may we pray to Eywa, and prepare for battle. MilesQuaritch says he will bring us weapons to fight the Sky People if they do start another battle. He is on our side. He is risking a lot helping us_."

Tu'sky blinked. Why did Quaritch keep this from her? Was he worried that he may scare her? She had lost so much already . . . All she had left of her family was Ma'ki. She growled at the thought of another war, gripping her brother's trembling shoulders.

_Eywa, protect us_, Tu'sky thought. _There's so much I want to do before I come to you. We can't have another war. Why us? What are you trying to teach __**us**__? What are you trying to teach __**me**__? I want a mate, I want a family . . . Why now? It has only been eight years. Eywa, please, protect us. Please protect Miles from his own people. He's risking a lot to help us. Please, protect him_.

* * *

Quaritch blankly looked at the paper that confirmed that General Blackwood was coming to Pandora. His stomach lurched, but Selfridge smiled. "See, isn't this great?" he asked, propping his feet on his desk, reclining in his chair, his hands behind his head. "General Blackwood will come, and we can make sure that those big blue feline-aliens leave us alone."

The clone looked at his boss. "But, sir, they have not even done a thing," he stated. "They've kept to themselves."

"They're savages," Parker pointed out. "They just might attack and kill a few of us."

Quaritch picked up the slips of paper, waving them around. "But this won't help!" he called. "I've got things under control. I don't need him."

"He's coming, whether you like it or not," Parker stated. "He's already on a ship coming here." He jabbed at his desk, emphasizing his words with actions. "I can't tell the ship to turn around and go back to Earth."

"Are you sure? Have you tired?"

"_Quaritch_."

"_Selfridge_."

Selfridge looked at the clone, who was smirking at the mockery he was creating. "Don't test me," he snarled. "Now go tell the troops that Blackwood and his men are coming here. _Go_."

Quaritch narrowed his eyes at his boss. He clicked his tongue, turned on his heel, and stormed out of the office. The business man sighed, rubbing his temples. He hated this Quaritch. Selfridge was willing to pay Dr. Wolfe another million to allow him to be decommissioned. Hell, he was willing to pay twice as much just to get rid of the clone. Selfridge rubbed his temples and sighed.

* * *

Quaritch looked over his large squad. They were in the cafeteria, and behind him, there were AMPs, Samsons, and Scorpions on the cracked landing way. The windows blocked out the sounds of the roaring of engines and machines. The clone had his hands behind his back, his eyes empty. "In about five months, a man by the name of General Blackwood will come here to Pandora," he stated, extremely still and stiff.

Chatter filled the room, but when Quaritch cleared his throat, all was silent once more. The clone paced in the walkway, walking towards the back, looking at all his troops. "He will come here to help us out, his men will also. They will bring more weapons—" He shuttered at the thought. "—and they will bring us more protection." He walked more, and towards the front. He saw Rajian in the corner, his back pressed against the walls, his arms over his chest. He was very tense. Quaritch looked at his friend, who then sighed, and walked out of the room. The clone looked at his metal-tipped shoes, then said: "We might war with the Na'vi once more."

* * *

_**Olo'eyktan—**_**clan leader**

**And yes, I reckon you saw the Abiorginal Culture in there. This film has so many references to our world:**

**Navi culutre—my culture (Native American Indian culture . . . Yes, I'm Indian. My ancestors took over my acestors; bloody British. xp I'm British as well, and many other races), African, Abiorginal, Hinduism (an Avatar (or Avatara) is based off Indian bliefs that a god comes in the form of human flesh) and the Na'vi are blue off an Hindu God or Goddess.**

**And the Floating Mountains are a reference to a series of Chinese mountains. Go figure.**


	15. Weapons of the Sky People

**Okay, I do like humor. It makes my day. I'll try to insert some humor in this fic, and there's some in this chapter. It'll be a reference. Slightly. Let's place Spot the **_**Robot Chicken**_** reference.**

* * *

Weapons of the Sky People

15

Quaritch was very careful to make sure that no one saw him. He grabbed couple of dozen or so hand grenades, shoving them away in holding compartments in his AMP, which he called _Fkeu Tsamsiyu _(Tu'sky suggested it and he liked it), or in Na'vi: "mighty warrior." In his mouth was the butt of his handgun, and he was bent over in the AMP, trying his best to cover the grenades. In his military gut, he just knew that a war was coming. RDA was determined to kill off all the Na'vi.

He would not allow it.

His boots brushed against the platform under him, and he slid down the AMP, landing on the platform. It was two in the morning—no one was up . . . yet. Just him so far. Quaritch placed his boot on the AMP, and unstrapped his pant pocket, pulling out a few more grenades. The clone went back into the machine, and placed them in the compartments. He took the gun from his mouth, and placed it into the holster on his vest.

"Okay, guns . . . guns," he whispered to himself.

Quaritch jumped off the platform, landing perfectly on the floor below. He walked back to the weapon's room, glancing at the weapons. He grabbed a few handguns, placing them into his waistband, shoving them down into his pant legs. The metal was cold against his skin, and he shivered.

"God damn it," he hissed, placing more guns into his pant legs. "That's damn cold."

He shook his leg, and the metal of the guns clanked together.

"That won't work," he said. "Only a few."

He reached down into his pants, taking out two guns on the table. He was not worried about the cameras. Why? Quaritch cut them for time to smuggle weapons out of Hell's Gate. He had only so much time before those in the camera room find out. The clone relied on their laziness. Most of them were probably sleeping. He rushed to the AMP, placing the guns with the grenades, carefully. He did not want an explosion. After he had those weapons stashed away, he smirked.

"Perfect," he breathed.

He jumped down on the platform, and looked to the cameras. He had to turn them back on. Quaritch grabbed a metal stool, rushing over to a camera, and turned it back on. He repeated the process until all seven cameras were active once more. Two guns were still in his pants for later. The metal was warming on his skin. It did feel awkward. Quaritch went to the cafeteria, wanting to drink. He went behind the counters, looking around for vodka or some hard liquor. When he found a glass bottle of vodka, and took it, along with a long glass. No shots. Just hard vodka. The colonel found a nice table, and it was opened to the great space. Quaritch sat down, and opened the bottle, pouring himself a nice long glass. He gulped it down, and his body lightly trembled.

"The good stuff," he whispered to himself.

_Clank_.

The clone snapped his head up towards the door to the cafeteria. There stood a very tried Dr. Wolfe. He was rubbing his eyes, glancing over at the clone with little surprise. "Oh, hello, Miles," he greeted with a yawn.

"Hello," the clone stated. He lifted up his glass. "Want some?"

Dr. Wolfe shrugged, walking sluggishly over to the table where the clone was sitting at. He sat down, placing his arms on the table. Quaritch pushed the bottle over to the scientist, and he took it, and drank from the bottle. "You're tired?" he asked.

The scientist placed the bottle on the table. "No shit," he whispered.

Quaritch took the bottle, pouring himself another glass. "So, what's got you worked up?" he asked, drinking from the glass.

"Blackwood. I don't want him here," Dr. Wolfe whimpered. "I don't want him here."

"You think I do?"

The scientist glanced up at his prized jewel—one of his greatest creations. "No—I mean, ugh," he groaned. "This is crap."

Quaritch brushed his hand over his head, his hair smooth under his palm. "I'll make sure that he does nothing to the Na'vi," he whispered to the scientist. "Okay?"

"How?" growled the heavy-set man. "_How_? Care to explain? He will be _your_ boss once he arrives. He is a _general_, you are a _colonel_. He is many ranks higher than you."

The clone tapped his thumbnail against the table, thinking. "I'm not sure," he stated honestly.

"Once he arrives, you will have to report to him. You can't do anything."

Quaritch glared intensely at the man in front of him. "I will not allow it," he hissed threateningly. "I will _not_ allow it."

Dr. Wolfe raised an eyebrow to his creation. He arched his fingers, placing the tips of his fingers together gently. "Why will you protect these people—the Na'vi," he stated. "I mean—what is in it for _you_? What will _you_ get out of this?"

Quaritch paused, thinking. Nothing. Nothing was in it for him. He thought of the Na'vi people. Jake wanted to protect his people—he was the leader of his tribe. Then there was Ma'ki and the other children. Most of those children lost brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers . . . They've lost so much. And there was Tu'sky. She was the silent type, but she was brave and strong, and wanted to protect only one person—Ma'ki. Her little brother. That darling innocent little boy that was just so full of life, and that little boy who dug his way into Quaritch's heart. Quaritch glanced up, his eyes determined.

"The protection of those people."

* * *

Tu'sky roughly scrubbed at her brother's rough hair. "_Stay still_," she hissed in Na'vi. "_You need to be clean_."

It was now morning. The sun poked up behind the horizon, shades of red, pink, and orange filled the clouds and the sky. Ma'ki squealed, yanking away from his sister's claws. "_That hurts_," he whimpered.

She kneeled next to her brother. He was naked, sitting on a rock, gripping his tail. She stood next to him, rubbing an alien liquid into his nappy hair. It was used especially for hair. It was a thin liquid smelled like flowers—well, it was a flower sap. Tu'sky picked up her basket, which was filled with cool river water.

"_Close your eyes_," she ordered.

Ma'ki closed his eyes, and she dumped the water on his head. He shivered, yanking his hair from his face.

"_You're done_," Tu'sky stated.

"_Thank you!_" cried the little boy, ringing out his hair.

Tu'sky smiled at her brother, and he dried off his body with a fur-towel. He grabbed his loincloth, and put it on. "Now you clean," she said in English.

"I hate bath," he grumbled.

"Don't be like that," she stated, her ears twitching, and grabbed him, pulling him into a hug.

Ma'ki, twisted in her grip, looked to his sister, his face sour. "Be like what?" he asked, breaking from her, and smoothing out his hair.

Tu'sky tapped the top of her brother's head. "Don't be that way," she repeated, standing up.

The little boy rolled her yellow eyes. "Chief Jhake says that there be war with Sky People again," he said, his ears low. "Is that true?"

Tu'sky looked at her little brother, her eyes sad. "_I do not know_," she answered in her native tongue.

"_I don't want another war_," he whimpered, rushing to his sister, grabbing her hands. "_I don't want another war_."

She kneeled before her brother, scooping him up in her hands. "_I know, I know_," she whispered into his ear.

"_I want to keep saying your name_."

"_Me too. Eywa will watch over us_."

Norm pushed aside some large leafs, looking for some k_ì'ong_ fruit. He wondered through the woods, searching for food for the tribe. A basket was in his hand, supported by his hip. He found the tree, and plucked some fruit, placing it in the basket. Ma'ki pushed through the plants, seeing Norm there. He smiled brightly, and he pounced the taller Na'vi.

"NormSpellman!" he called. "Hey!"

Norm beamed down at the little boy. "Hello, Ma'ki," he stated. He grabbed the fruit from the basket, and handed it to the boy. "Here, have one."

Ma'ki took the _kì'ong _fruit, biting into it. Tu'sky smiled, walking over to her brother, toying with a lock of his hair. "What you say?" she asked.

Ma'ki nodded, his cheeks swelled up. "_Irayo_," he mumbled.

Norm smiled. "Of course," he answered.

He patted the boy's head as he passed, walking back to the village. Norm chuckled. "Sweet kid," he stated.

"Yeah, my littl' brother," she stated, smiling fondly at her younger sibling. She reached in, grabbing the _kì'ong _fruit. She bit into it. "_Irayo_, NormSpellman."

"Of course," Norm stated, smiling at her.

She was very pretty, and he was surprised that no man had tried to go after her. Perhaps they did not like her height. But Quaritch liked her . . ."Tu'sky—"

He was cut short when machines roared. The Na'vis gazed up, seeing AMPs in the background, behind many trees, slashing at bushes and foliage. Tu'sky glared deeply at the humans, a growl in her throat. Norm grabbed her shoulder, yanking her away. "Come," he beckoned.

She hissed, her tail twitching wildly. Norm pulled her along. "Leave them, best not to make them angry," he whispered.

"I hate them, I hate them," she whispered.

"Not all of them are like that."

Tu'sky looked up at him with sad eyes. "I know, you aren't, the others aren't, Miles is not," she stated, perking up the moment she uttered his name.

Norm frowned once she spoke his name. "Oh, yeah, _him_," he muttered, crossing over the land.

"What wrong with Miles? He good man," she stated, jumped over a log.

"I know, I know," muttered Norm, plucking some fruit from trees.

"I wonder where he is?"

"I don't know," Norm growled, his ears low. "And I don't care," he muttered at the end.

"What?"

"Nothing," the Na'vi quickly stated, smiling at her.

Tu'sky looked at her oddly, her ears lowered, and then slightly twitched. "Oookay," she said in a drawn out tone of voice.

They entered the village, Norm placing the basket on a rock. Jake smiled, inspecting the fruit. "Good stuff, Norm," he stated, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Norm smiled up at Jake. "Thank you," he stated.

Neytiri looked at the fruit, her hand scooping out the fruit. She tossed up the fruit, smiling. "Fresh," she stated.

Tu'sky looked to the forest, then to the clan leader. "Where Miles?" she asked.

Jake glanced up, remembering that Quaritch's first name was Miles. "Um, I haven't seen him here," he answered.

Her ears dropped. "I worry," she whispered.

Norm glared at Tu'sky—not at her, really, just her mentioning the clone's name. _Miles this. Miles that_, he thought. _What's so special about him? He's cloned off our enemy for God's sakes! _He grumbled to himself, rubbing at his head. Neytiri reached out, touching her friend's shoulder. "You okay?" she asked.

Norm glanced up at her, blinking. "Yeah, yeah I am," he stated, offering a smile. He quickly glanced at the smaller Na'vi, and then sighed, then turned to walk away. He joined Ma'ki, smiling, ruffling the boy's hair. Neytiri frowned. She knew that he liked Tu'sky—she was just not interested in him. The creaking sounds of metal filled the atmosphere, and Tu'sky glanced up. She beamed when she noticed that it was an AMP.

"Miles!" she called, rushing to the AMP.

Quaritch smiled down at her, halting his machine. He placed on his mask, and popped the hood. Jake approached the clone, glancing down at the human. "I'm surprised still that Selfridge does not know about this," he stated.

"He will find out soon enough," Quaritch stated, sternly frowning.

He jumped down onto the ground, the two guns jabbing him that resided in his pants. He growled. "Ow," he hissed.

"Did you get any weapons?" Jake asked, anxiousness in his voice.

Quaritch smirked proudly at himself. "Damn straight," he stated. As he started to unbuckle his pants, Jake stepped back.

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Jake exclaimed, looking at the clone.

Quaritch glanced up. He blinked, then rolled his eyes, and frowned. "I'm not stripping," he hissed. He reached down into his pants, and pulled out a handgun. "See?" He held out the gun to Jake. "I've got grenades too."

Jake smiled, taking the tiny gun. "Good job," he stated. The gun was big enough for a human, but awkward and small in the hand of a Na'vi. Jake tried his best to place his finger into the trigger, but it was jammed in it. "Ah!" The Na'vi flailed his hand, wanting the gun off his hand.

Neytiri rolled her gold eyes, and reached out to grab her mate's hand. "Hold still, silly," she stated, latching her hands around his wrist. She yanked the tiny gun from his finger, and Jake hissed, rubbing his finger joints. Neytiri inspected the item in her hands. "Too tiny," she stated.

Quaritch had the butt of the handgun in his mouth as he zipped up his pants. He glanced up. "Really?" he asked around the gun.

Jake nodded. "I think so," he said.

Quaritch grumbled. "I'm sorry, I could not get any machine guns," he stated. "It'd be too obvious."

Tu'sky reached over, taking the gun from Neytiri. Since she was much smaller than the other Na'vis, the gun fit in her hand. It was slightly awkward, but still workable. Norm approached Tu'sky, looking at her. Quaritch smiled. "Works for her," he stated, smirking.

Tu'sky smiled, looking at the item. "How do you work?" she asked, tapping the metal with her fingernail.

Jake turned to one of his tribe member. "I'll teach you how to work them," he stated.

Quaritch jumped back up at his AMP, going through the compartments. Ma'ki approached, looking at the weapon in his sister's hand. The clone jumped down, showing off the lines of grenades, smirking. "You like?" he asked.

Jake laughed, grabbing a ring of grenades. "I like!" he called.

He liked this Quaritch. A lot. The clone handed the other ring to Norm, and there was slight tension from the Na'vi before he took it from the clone. Quaritch felt it. Ma'ki looked at the round weapons, and grabbed one from the ring. "What this?" he asked, pulling the pin.

Jake, Norm, and even Quaritch screamed practically. No. They _did_ scream. "HOLY SHIT!!" the clone bellowed, snatching the grenade from the boy, and tossed it towards the forest. In a few seconds, there was a mass explosion, knocking out some trees. The tribe jumped, and Mo'at rushed to the forest, watching tiny sparks of flames on the foliage of the trees, and some were tumbling over. They landed with mighty thumps, and the villagers looked in surprise. Mo'at turned to Jake and the others, her ears low, and a scowl on her face. Ma'ki voicelessly pointed at the clone, his tail wrapped around his feet sheepishly. Tu'sky gently jabbed the head of the clone, and he glanced up.

"Can I have some of those?"

* * *

"Note to self: keep grenades from Ma'ki," Jake muttered.

He hid the weapons in a jar, and placed them at the highest self in the hut. Mo'at's hut was the biggest in the whole village (besides Jake and Neytiri's). It was not really Mo'at's—it was a prayer hut for Eywa. The older Na'vi sighed. "War will come," she whispered.

Jake glanced down at her. "I know," he stated.

"MilesQuaritch is good person," she stated. Mo'at sighed, then glanced up. "I'm afraid."

Jake sighed, walking over to the woman, placing his hands on her shoulder. "I promise everything will be fine," he stated.

Mo'at smiled, looking at her daughter's mate. "I know—Eywa is here," she stated, holding out her hands to the sky.

Outside, Norm and Quaritch had a battle of the glares. The clone was playing with his gun, patting it against his palm. "So, what is this?" the clone demanded.

"You mean this tension?" Norm asked, his ears low.

"No, the sky—no shit the tension," snarled Quaritch.

Norm pointed accusingly at Quaritch. "You don't care for Tu'sky, I know you don't," he hissed. "The Na'vi have different views when it comes to relationships—especially sexual ones. This is not like Earth where if you want sex, you find some bimbo and get lucky. Na'vis will not do that. They have high views for relationships."

Quaritch recalled his memories. He remembered Earth. He remembered going to bars, getting drunk, and then finding some hot woman to get laid with. Quaritch had real feelings for Tu'sky. People say love was very painful—they say love is like going into a drawer filled with knives. Even though he knew Tu'sky for only a few months, he really cared about her. She was a smart, silent (but short fused), strong woman with a heart of gold.

"But I like her."

Norm looked at him.

Quaritch raised an eyebrow. "I promise I won't hurt her," he stated.

Norm looked deeply at him. "Your word means nothing to me," he grumbled.

The clone glared at the Na'vi.

"Oh, yes, she hates humans—"

"But she likes me," Quaritch demanded.

"She only likes you since you're helping us," Norm clarified. "But she still hates humans. She will never love or feel for _you_."

The clone glared. "Screw off, you big blue bastard," he hissed.

Norm smirked. In the background, Jake spoke with Tu'sky, and she nodded her head, agreeing to something. She walked over to where Quaritch and Norm were at, and sensed their tension. She glanced back and forth between them before saying: "_Olo'eyktan_ JakeSully wants me to teach you our language."

Quaritch looked at her oddly. "Why the hell should I?" he asked, placing a hand on his knee.

"He said it would help. Come."

She turned, walked a few steps, and then turned to Quaritch, wanting him to follow. The clone sent a smirk to Norm, and then followed the female Na'vi. Norm shook his head, and sighed.

* * *

_**Irayo**_**—thank you.**


	16. Learning Na'vi

Learning Na'vi

16

Tu'sky pulled Quaritch to a secluded location in the forest. Puffball trees and other plants filled the area; light poring in through parted leafs. In the background, the _Pa'li_ were there. The alien horses drank from plants, the sap clinging to their snouts. He watched interested. "Hey, the . . . Direhorse," he stated.

"_Pa'li_," Tu'sky stated. She walked up to the alien horses, clicking her tongue. One _Pa'li_ glanced up, sap drooling off its mouth. The female Na'vi held up her hand, stroking the nose. "_Pa'li_. _Pa'li_."

"_Pa'li_," Quaritch stated, trying the name on his tongue.

Tu'sky smiled, stroking the beast's snout. "Yes," she said.

"So, you ride these things?"

"Yes, with this."

She grabbed her braid, and took the end of the braid, pushing back the hair. Little fibers that were inside of her hair, and they moved like they had a mind of their own. Quaritch watched, a little disturbed, and his upper lip twitched. "What the hell is _that_?" he asked.

"_Tsahaylu_," she answered. "It way we connect to animals and Eywa." She reached her braid into the creature's connection, and the alien horse whimpered in surprise, then it calmed down. Tu'sky got up on the creature, straddling it. "I control animal with mind."

Quaritch reached out, touching the large alien horses back leg. "Really?" he asked, interested.

"Yes," she said. Then the _Pa'li_ walked out, slowly, and moved. "See?"

The clone nodded. "Huh," he stated.

Tu'sky jumped down, taking out her braid, and the alien horse galloped away. She reached down, grabbing the clone's tiny (well, to her tiny) hands and pulled him down to the ground. "Now, learn Na'vi," she stated, beaming like the sun.

"Alright," Quaritch grumbled, sitting down on the warm grass.

She placed her hands to his chest. "You: _aynga_," she breathed.

"_Agyna?_"

"_Aynga_."

"_Ayn__**ga**_."

Tu'sky nodded, smiling widely. "Good," she said. "Now, _irayo_—thank you," she said.

"_Irayo_."

Tu'sky warmly smiled. "Good, good," she stated. "You talk well."

* * *

Selfridge glanced over his papers, signing on the line. He rubbed his temples, reading his paperwork. There was a silent knock on the door, and the business man glanced up. "Come in," he called, scratching on the line of one of his papers.

A young female soldier poked her head through the creaking door. Her big green eyes were sheepish, but she moved further into the office, her right hand still on the door. "Um, sir, I wish to talk to you," she stated, closing the door.

Selfridge glanced up from his papers, curious. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked, placing the pen down on his desk.

"Um, I was doing inventory with the grenades and guns, and some are missing."

The rich man looked hard at her, leaning back into his chair. "What do you mean?" he inquired.

She motioned to the door. "Come with me."

* * *

Selfridge was tapping his foot in irritation. He looked at all the serial numbers of each gun, and the guns that had been taken had not been properly checked out. The female soldier looked at her boss. "See, sir," she said. "There is no record of those guns being checked out, and the same with the grenades."

She flipped to a different check-out list, and those grenades that have been taken were not checked out. He looked at the numbers she had given him, and scowled. "Who do you think took them?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure," she answered truthfully. "And Colonel Quaritch has left Samantha in control of the troops a lot."

"_What_?"

"Samantha says that Colonel Quaritch has been leaving in his troops in her control while he goes off into the forest," explained the female. "He doesn't come back for hours."

Selfridge crossed his arms over his chest, his foot tapping faster on the hard floor. "Great, just great," he grumbled to himself. He turned to the soldier next to him. "Thank you."

She nodded, saluted, and then scurried off. The business man tapped his fingernail to his teeth in thought. Quaritch . . . What the hell was he doing? He better not be aiding the Na'vi. Oh no. Since Dr. Wolfe had proven that his personality was different than that of the original Quaritch, instead of showing indifference to the Na'vi, he showed interest in them. He was probably going to the village, socializing with them and befriending them like he feared. That was why Selfridge ordered the troops a few days from now to randomly attack the village. Did Quaritch know? Nope. Not at all. Just then, a male soldier walked by the business man. Selfridge latched out his hand to his shoulder, grabbing the man. The soldier was startled only slightly.

"Oh, sir, what do you need?" he breathed.

Selfridge wrapped his arm around the man's shoulder. "Walk with me," he stated, smugly smiling. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes . . . sir?"

"Quaritch, he's been acting odd," Selfridge began, "I want to know what the matter is. I would like it if you were to spy on him."

"Spy on Colonel Quaritch, sir?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes, it's not that hard," he stated. "Very easy—actually. Just watch him all day for the next week and report to me every day. I'll raise your pay check if you do so. You start tomorrow. Deal?" He outstretched his hand.

The man was eager to agree. "Deal, sir," he exclaimed.

Rajian could not help but to overhear. He was chatting with a pretty female when he heard it. He glanced over at the business man, startled. Selfridge and the Indian man shared an intense stare before the rich man left hurriedly. Rajian had to warn his friend. On the other hand, Selfridge hoped that he did not hear a damn thing.

* * *

Tu'sky held out her bow. Quaritch looked at the wooden weapon, groping for the word in Na'vi. "Um, _tsko_," he stated.

She nodded. Quaritch was determined to learn Tu'sky's native tongue, like she was all too eager to learn how the human weapons worked. He ended up showing her how they worked, but was unnerved by her actions. The Na'vi placed her bow down, smiling. She reached over, grabbing her arrows. The Na'vi displayed her arrow. The clone looked at it, deeply thinking. "_Swizaw_," he answered, smirking at his minor victory.

Tu'sky smirked at him. "You learn fast," she stated, placing her arrow down. "Now more difficult." She outstretched her arm, patting it.

Quaritch looked the limb, his mind pulling a blank. "Uh . . ." He paused, and then held out his hand. "Let me talk. It is . . ."

"_Pxun_," Tu'sky stated, a snarl in her throat.

Tu'sky was different than Neytiri, Quaritch realized. Even though Tu'sky could be playful, she could always turn around to be very stern (but not as stern as Neytiri was at times). And she was in what Norm liked to call, her "teacher-mode." Tu'sky would turn into a completely different person when she was in "teacher-mode." To Quaritch, her mood came off like this: "I'm teaching here, so shut the hell up and learn. Your opinion means jack-shit to me, and don't complain. Don't make me hit you." He had already recieved three hits on the head from her. Tu'sky would also become irritated, which she was right now. Quaritch now was kind of wishing that Neytiri would teach him. She seemed to much nicer when she taught (but then again, Jake had told him when she was teaching him Na'vi, she hit him too. Maybe the women just like to hit men).

"Knew that."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes, and reached behind, grabbing her tail. "This?"

He rubbed his neck. Na'vi was a pain in the ass to learn. "Err, _kllte_," he stated.

"That's 'ground,'" the Na'vi female stated.

"It starts with a damn K, I know that," he defended, resting his elbows on his knees.

"_Kxetse_," hissed Tu'sky. Her hand went to her ear. "And this?" she asked.

"_Mikyun_."

"Good."

The Na'vi pointed to her elbow. Quaritch slouched forward, his eyes hard on the female Na'vi. "_Pxuntil_," he stated, biting his tongue.

"You learn well."

Quaritch smirked, leaning back, resting his hands on the soft grass. Tu'sky then pointed to her lips. _Boy, I like to touch those lips and feel them on me_, the clone thought. "Um, _seyri_," he stated.

"Good, Miles," she stated. Her hands then moved to his chest, resting them over his beating heart. "And you? Person?"

"_Tute_," he stated, smirking at the feel of her hands on him. _She has very warm hands_.

Tu'sky smiled, proud at herself for being able to teach a Sky Person Na'vi. "Good, good," she said.

There was a rustle of leave and branches. Norm then pushed through the bushes, looking at the duo. He forced a calm smile, but his heart was burning. "Hey, Tu'sky." He did not even greet Quaritch.

"NormSpellman," Tu'sky stated, a broad smile on her face. She patted the space next to her. "Come sit."

Norm complied, sitting right next to her. Quaritch glared at the male Na'vi, his fingernails gripping his kneecaps.

"Miles learn much," Tu'sky stated to Norm, beaming like normal herself. Her irritation melted away.

"Really?" Norm inquired. "_So he's __**not**__ a moron_," he muttered in Na'vi.

Quaritch glared deeply at the Na'vi in front of him. "Don't call me a moron," he growled.

Norm seemed surprised that the clone knew what he had said. The clone smirked, leaning on his elbow. "Yeah, that's right, I know what _skxawng_ means," he growled.

Norm looked right at his sister-figure. She smiled sheepishly. "I thought it necessary," she stated, her tail twitched, and she shyly looked away. She turned to Quaritch. "Good for today, you may leave."

"Oh thank God," he groaned, quickly standing up. "My hell is done."

Tu'sky laughed gently, slapping his knee. "Yes, you done," she stated, standing up.

Norm and Quaritch glared at each other over Tu'sky's head, but both smiled when she lifted up her head. The female left the men alone, looking for her little brother. Norm towered over the clone, crossing his arms over his chest. Quaritch scoffed. "You don't scare me, just 'cause you're taller," he stated, placing his hands to his hips.

Norm turned away, walking forward.

"Hey, get your big blue ass over here!"

When Norm did not reply, the clone jumped him. The taller being let out a surprised yelp, which sounded very girly, hit the ground. Quaritch straddled Norm's stomach, and twisted his nipples. "That hurts!" the Na'vi grimaced.

Quaritch did, smirking at the Na'vi under him. "She's mine," he stated, standing up.

Norm's hands went to his nipples, and whimpered. He whined, his tail around his feet. Quaritch went to the village. He knew he was acting like an idiot over a woman, but hell, there were two reasons why he was acting stupid:

One: he liked Tu'sky.

Two: he did not want Norm to place odd ideas into her head about him.

He would have to win her over in a different way. She liked that he was learning more about their culture. Well, then he would just have to learn more about their culture. Who should he ask? Those he knew: Jake, Neytiri, or Mo'at. He watched as his love interest bend before her brother, and spoke something in Na'vi to him, and he returned it. What did that mean? Neytiri was crouching near a fire, throwing some sticks into it. She glanced up, surprised to see him.

"O-oh, MilesQuaritch," she stated. "What you need?"

He pointed to Tu'sky and Ma'ki. "She said something to him," Quaritch stated. "What did she say?"

"Oh," Neytiri stated. She kneeled before the clone. "We say _oel ngati kamie_."

"What does that mean?"

"I see you," she stated. "I see you."

Quaritch looked at her oddly. "What the hell does that mean?" he asked. "It sounds like something a stalker would say." He paused, holding out his hands out in a claw-like position. "_I see you_."

Neytiri lightly chuckled at his humor. She could understand that—Jake made the same comment. She rested her hands on his shoulders. "No, no, what 'I see you' mean is that I see you as a person," she stated. "I see soul. When a person says that, it mean that they see soul. They see true you. Only family, friends and mates say that. It is very highly viewed—like you Sky People say 'I love you.' We say that too, but most _oel ngati kamie_." She paused, looking at the smaller being. "Understand?"

Quaritch nodded slowly. "So, _oel ngati kamie _is like 'I love you,' but greater," he said. "It means you see their spirit in their body. You see the true person from the inside."

Neytiri smiled. "Yes, good," she stated. "You learn fast."

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'm more open-minded," he whispered, rubbing his neck.

She looked at him. She truly liked this Quaritch. He was more open to the Na'vi culture and way of life. He even wanted to learn the language (well, Jake thought it was best that he would learn so he could communicate with those who did not know English). But he did not fight it. Quaritch stood up. "I've got to split," he stated.

Neytiri looked at the clone. "Split?" she inquired.

"Um, I've got to go," the clone corrected. "Tell Tu'sky and Ma'ki I said . . ." He paused. "Correct me if I am wrong, but _kìyevame_."

Neytiri smiled, placing her hands on his strong shoulders. "Perfect," she stated. "_Kìyevame_."

"_Kìyevame_."

Quaritch raced back to his AMP, and went back to Hell's Gate. The moment he entered his weight room, Rajian was right there. He looked panicked. The clone looked at his friend oddly. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, closing the door.

"Stay away from the Na'vi."

"Why?"

"Selfridge is sending a spy to watch you for the next week."

Quaritch's heart leapt into his throat. He glared at the thought of having Selfridge sending a spy to watch him. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, really?" he growled. "Well, I guess I have to talk to Selfridge."

Rajian ran to the door, thrusting his body against it. "No, this won't solve anything," he stated firmly, but in a whisper.

Quaritch looked pointedly at his friend. "Rajian, move," he stated.

"No, just stay away from the Na'vi, please," Rajian begged.

Quaritch snorted, glaring at his friend. He did not want to, but he had to. The clone moved around like a caged tiger in the room. He snarled, and kicked over a metal stool. It clattered against the floor, and bounced over to a wall. Quaritch moved to his weight bench, and began to pump his arms with the heavy weights. Rajian sighed.

"Please, just stay away from the Na'vi. We don't need another war."

Quaritch did not reply, his face straight. He could not see Tu'sky for the next week. This was crap. Rajian sighed, walking out of the room, leaving his friend to himself. The clone placed the weights on their hooks, and sat up, sighing, rubbing at his tense neck.

_Shit_.


	17. The Glutton of Wealth

The Glutton of Wealth

17

"Twenty million a kilo!" Selfridge cried in glee. "And so far, we've got several thousands of unobtainium kilos!" The rich man laughed.

Selfridge was one happy bastard, and Quaritch was disgusted. RDA was sponging off the Na'vi, and taking their planet's minerals. The clone stood before the rich man, straight, stoic, and his hands behind his back. Parker leaned back into the chair, his feet propped up on his desk, his hands supporting his head.

"Isn't this great?" he asked the clone.

Quaritch felt his upper lip twitch. "Maybe for you," he growled.

Selfridge arched an eyebrow to the clone. "You should be happy," the business man stated. "You're getting a good paycheck when you get back to Earth."

"I don't want the money," he grumbled. "I'm not interested in the money. When are we leaving?"

"Leaving?" echoed the rich man.

"Yes, _leaving_," Quaritch said. "When are we _leaving _Pandora?"

It was not like he wanted to leave—he wanted _Selfridge_ and _RDA _to leave. He now saw life through the eyes of the Na'vi. The humans were killing this alien moon. Selfridge sighed, shifting his weight to place his elbows on the desk. "Well, we're going to clean the place out," he stated.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Must I explain."

Quaritch stepped forward, placing his hands firmly on the rich man's desk. "Yes, Mr. Selfridge, _explain_ this to me," he stated, gritting his teeth.

Selfridge glared up at the clone. "We're staying until we have every damn bit of unobtainium," he stated, pounding his on the desk firmly.

Quaritch felt like reaching over and strangling the life out of the man in front of him. The clone only growled, pushing away from the desk. "We're staying until we suck this place dry?" he hissed.

Selfridge shrugged. "Why not, that was our original plan," he stated. "After all, you _never_ cared before."

Quaritch glared heatedly at the other man. "Well, I do _now_," he snarled, pointing at his face.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"_Why_ do you care for them?" Selfridge asked sharply.

"Because they're people too."

The rich man then laughed loudly, his hand flying to his gut. "Really? This is too funny!" he called. "You always thought of them to be a group of wild savages."

"Well, they _are_ people," the colonel growled. "This is not our planet. This mineral is not ours to take."

Selfridge straightened up, leaning against his desk. "Well, I personally don't give a rat's ass what you think," he stated. "I'm the boss here. Not you. Maybe to your lackeys, but not to me. You understand? _You_ do what _I_ say. Is that in any way unclear?"

Quaritch glared angrily at the other man. His fingernails dug into the flesh of his palm, and caused crescent-shaped scarring, which bled down his fingers. He said nothing when he left the room, blood being smeared on Selfridge's office door. The rich man looked at the blood-covered door, disgusted. The man went to the door, looking at the blood running down the metal. Selfridge glanced up, glaring in the direction of the clone was.

"Stupid clone," he roughly whispered.

He walked to his desk, grabbed some tissues, and cleaned up the blood on the door. "Stupid, stupid clone," he snarled, throwing the tissues into the trash. "Waste of good money."

Dr. Wolfe approached the door, knocking on the door. "Mr. Selfridge, sir?" he called.

The business man glanced up, his hands on his cold metal desk. "Oh, Wolfe," he said. "What do you want?"

Dr. Wolfe offered his papers that he held in his fat hands. "Here, the unobtainium results," he stated. "This is how much we dug up yesterday."

Selfridge took the papers, eyeing them. It read:

**Company: RDA**

**Home Planet: Earth**

**Colony: Pandora**

**CEO of RDA on Pandora: Parker Selfridge**

**Unobtainium total since arrival: 76,000 pounds**

**Value of unobtainium: $1,520,000,000**

Selfridge smirked, looking at the numbers with smiling eyes. "Perfect, perfect," he stated.

"How's Miles?" Dr. Wolfe inquired.

The business man glanced up, a frown spread across his face. "About him," he began, waving his pointer finger at the scientist, "can I just pay you?"

"Pay me for what?"

"Well, um, let's say it simply: I don't like him," Selfridge stated. "I didn't like the real Quaritch, but at least he did what I told him to do like a loyal dog. Your Quaritch fights and scratches at me all the way. He likes the Na'vi. So, how much will it take to let me decommission him?"

Dr. Wolfe's stomach churned. "I won't accept any amount," he growled. "He is a work of ar—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know: 'he's a work of art' and all that crap," Selfridge hissed. "I will pay you a million just to allow me to decommission him."

Dr. Wolfe shook his head firmly. "No, I won't let it," he stated.

"Any why not, he's _just_ a clone."

"He's not just a clone, he's a person," Dr. Wolfe defended. "A _living _being!"

Back on Earth, there was a world-wide controversy about clones being decommissioned if the owner did not want it anymore. Some people said that they had rights, while others said they did not, since they were created from a test tube and grown in a lab like a plant or a cell. They were just empty bodies. Another problem was that most people thought that clones had the right to know that they were clones. But most clones committed suicide after they found out, because most clones were based after horrible people, and they could not bear being in their image.

"So, another two million?"

"No, I want him to live."

Selfridge rubbed his temples. "You're not making this easy," he grumbled. "I own him, after all. He's mine."

"No. No. I own him—I own his body, you own his image. He's more mine than yours."

He was right. Selfridge groaned. "Fine, fine, you're right," he grumbled. "But let's put it this way: if he does anything else that pisses me off, he's mine."

* * *

"Who does he think he is?"

Rajian nodded, his hand supporting his head. "He's an ass," he grumbled.

Quaritch tapped his foot, glaring at the wall across from him. "I hate Selfridge," he snarled. "Thank God that we're not mining today. But we're going to mine again. And I have to agree with what that bastard says 'cause he's my damn boss. Now I can't see Tu'sky and the others 'cause I'm going to be stalked around."

"I know, I know," Rajian held up a bowl filled with tiny little fruit to his friend. "Jujubes?"

Quaritch looked at the little fruit. "Naw, I'm fine," he stated.

Rajian shrugged, peeling the skin away from the fruit. "More for me," he stated jubilantly.

The clone placed his hands to his hips, growling, looking out of the window. He saw the large fences that surrounded Hell's Gate in the distance. Gun mounts were on metal pillars, aimed at the dangerous world before it.

"I told you not to make friends with the Na'vi."

Quaritch glared at his friend. "I thought you liked the Na'vi," he commented.

"I _do_ like the Na'vi, but we have rules to follow," Rajian stated. In truth, he was just afraid of doing anything wrong; he wanted that big paycheck. "Listen, I do, but I can't risk it. Back on Earth, I'm losing my house to the government. This job here on Pandora is good pay. I need the money. I can't risk it. Most people here need the money so that they can pay for something." He paused, and sighed. "Don't risk it for yourself too."

Quaritch sighed, rubbing his firm neck. "Okay, whatever," he grumbled, walking by his friend.

* * *

_Quaritch saw the lush forest of Pandora. There was a link station to the right of him, and he was in his AMP. What was this? A flashback? He heard himself growl, and the AMP screeched metallically. Just below him there was Jake. Jake? Why him? Well, they were enemies at a certain point. He reached down, grabbing Jake by his long braid. The Na'vi cried out in pain, his hands reaching up, grabbing his head. He was breathing harshly, looking at the colonel with fear. Quaritch moved Jake closer to himself, reaching behind himself, yanking out a knife that was lodged at the backrest of his AMP. He held it to Jake's throat, and then there was the sound of something breaking through the air. It went into his chest. He gasped in surprise, dropping Jake to the ground, and clutching at the large arrow that was lodged in his chest. Quaritch heard himself gasp for the air in his mask, glancing up. He then saw Neytiri, drawing her arrow, and fired it at him. That arrow shot into his chest, and pain rushed through every fiber of his being._

_He was shot by Neytiri? No. No._

_She rushed over to her mate, arching over him, hissing loudly at him, her sharp teeth bore out. Quaritch felt his breath leave his lips, and his hands clutched the arrows in his chest. No. No. His leg gave out under him, and his AMP collapsed to the ground. His vision faded away slowly. The last things he saw was Neytiri kneel before her mate._

"_Jhake! Jhake!"_

_Then everything was black._

* * *

Quaritch shot up, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. His breath was haggard. He glanced around. He was in his room. Light from the night and stars beamed in through his window. "Just a dream," he grumbled, leaning forward, sweat rolling down his bare back. The clone cradled his head in his hands. "Just a damn dream."

He threw his legs over the side of his bed, his feet touching the cold floor. He wore his boxers tightly around his lower half. Quaritch stood up, walking over to the refrigerator. "That was one detailed damn dream," he grumbled, bending down to the mini refrigerator. He grabbed a cold beer, and popped it open. He took a drink from it.

What if it was not a dream?

He took the bottle from his lips. "It had to be a dream," he muttered to himself.

It was too real. What if it was a flashback? By the force of those arrows going into his chest, it could kill a person easily. Quaritch scoffed at the thought. But then something else entered his mind:

What if it did happen? What if he did die?

"No," he said, placing a hand over his beating heart. "I am alive."

He soon forgot about the dream, and drank his beer, his mind wondering back to Tu'sky and Ma'ki. Mostly Tu'sky.

* * *

***holds up a bowl of jujubes* Want some? xP**


	18. Spying on Quaritch and Failing

Spying on Quaritch and Failing

18

Quaritch hated this. He kicked a side a rock, it rolling off and hitting the metal fence. He hated being caged in like this. He felt like a wild animal in a tiny circus cage. He hated it. He hated it. God, did he hate it. His hands were placed in his pockets, looking outside, longing to be out there. Men and women alike were securing the grounds, wind gushing when a Scorpion landed, and they all moved aside for it. Dust kicked up, and several men jumped off, one rushing to the slightly dazed colonel.

"Sir!" he called.

Quaritch glanced up, his face stern. He looked at the man before him, and he was wearing a startled expression. "What is it?" he inquired.

"It's Samantha," the man breathed, bending over, his hands on his knees.

"What about her?"

"She got lost in the forest—we can't find her."

The clone arched his eyebrow. "Really?" he asked. "Okay, okay, son, calm down." He placed his firm hands on the trembling boy's shoulder. "I'll look for her."

"Thank you, sir," he breathed, his voice trembling.

Quaritch roughly patted the man's shoulder. "Good, get me my gun," he growled.

The boy nodded, rushing to the gun-hold. In the background, the newbie-spy hid, watching the clone with heated eyes. The man came back, holding a gun. Quaritch took it, and approached the Scorpion. He jumped in, yelling: "Move!"

"We're going to the area where she was last seen," the pilot stated.

"Then go."

The aircraft turned up, moving into the air. The spy glanced up, determined to follow. He grabbed his gun, and several rounds of bullets, placing it on his person. He took a jeep, starting it up. He left the safety of Hell's Gate, and into the dangerous wilderness of Pandora, following the Scorpion from below. Quaritch grabbed a pair of binoculars, looking out into the forest below him.

"Is this were you last saw her?" he demanded.

"No, further up!" called the pilot.

The machine made a sharp turn, going further into the forest. Below, the spy tried his hardest to keep up without making himself known. Fifteen minutes into the flight, the aircraft descended into the forest. Animals dashed away, frightened by the metal monster. Quaritch jumped out, glancing around. The trapped pilot (he was incased in his Scorpion; for breathing reasons, of course) then called: "I saw her over there!" He pointed to the east.

Quaritch glanced over to the east, and ran that way. Samantha was his best soldier—he wished that she was not dead. When the clone vanished within the thicket, the roar of an engine could be heard. The pilot glanced to his right, watching a land vehicle bounce over a hump, moving over to the Scorpion. The man stood up in the jeep.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked.

The pilot looked at the man, waving slightly. "Um, hey," he greeted.

"Okay, bye," the man stated.

The pilot watched as the man jumped from his jeep, and scurried into the forest. Meanwhile, Quaritch had his weapon in hand, glancing around the area. All the trees looked the same. All the plants looked identical. He went over to a tree, pulling out a tracking device, and placed it on a tree. He did that every five minutes. He was deep in the jungle, his weapon high. There was a growling sound, and he whipped around. He aimed his gun high, glancing around. The leaves shuffled, and animal laughter could be heard. Quaritch's memory kicked in. He knew those sounds.

_Viperwolves_.

One jumped, snarling and foaming at the mouth. Another one was soon to follow, growling and spitting. He soon was surrounded. _I thought these things hunted at night?_ he screamed in his head. One from behind launched itself, attacking the clone. Quaritch knocked it over, shooting it. It whined as it died. Another was soon to follow, attacking the clone. He gritted his teeth, shooting at rapid speed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he cried, shooting the animals. "_Eywa ngahu! Eywa ngahu_!"

The Viperwolves squealed in pain, dying at the first contact of the bullets. The spy, meanwhile, heard the firing. He walked through the thicket, and one of the Viperwolves turned to him. It snarled and spat. Soon he was being chased by it, rushing away from the scene. He shot them all, and bodies of the alien creatures lay on the grass, blood seeping from their wounds. Quaritch looked at them, his breath hard. He lowered his gun, inching over to them. With the barrel of his gun, he gently jabbed the Viperwolf's body. It was dead.

"_Eywa ngahu_," he breathed.

He snapped his head up, and continued on. The clone jumped over a pool of collected rain water, and glanced around. "Samantha!" he called.

Just then there was a rustle. Quaritch snapped his head up, his gun following after him. A large blue body jumped from the canopy above, landing about three feet in front of him. Tu'sky. She was smiling widely at him. She was crouching, her tail flicked. "_Kaltxì_," she greeted.

Quaritch's hand went to his chest, sighing. "_Kaltxì_," he returned.

"You learn well."

Quaritch smirked at her. Then his eyes widened. He just remembered that there might be a spy following around him. He waved his hand. "Go," he called. "Get out of here." He turned, and rushed forward.

Tu'sky blinked, confused. "Why? What I do?" she asked, her hands flew to her chest.

Quaritch stopped, turning to look at her. Her ears were low, and she searched his face. He shook his head. "No, no, it is not you," he breathed. "Selfridge has sent a spy to watch out for me. I think he might be here now. Now, get out."

The female Na'vi nodded her head, fully understanding what he meant. "You find girl over there," she stated, pointing a head.

The clone looked at her, and looked to where she was pointing. When he turned back to where she was—she was gone. He saw her in a tree, going back to the village. Quaritch blinked, watching her leave. He went the way she pointed. The spy, however, was struggling with that one Viperwolf that singled him out. It snapped at him, and the spy smacked the creature with the butt of his machine gun. The creature hissed, giving up on the human, scuttling off. His comrades were dead—no reason to try to kill. The spy sat up, brushing the dirt off of him.

"Gotta stalk the clone," he told himself. "Get big bucks."

He stood up, and rushed off towards the direction where the clone was at. The clone glanced around, calling: "Samantha! Samantha!"

Quaritch rushed, glancing around for his best soldier. He jumped over a log, and then he saw her. She was still on the ground, trembling. The pant leg was ripped open, and the wound was bleeding profusely. He strapped his gun to his person, and rushed over to her, scooping her up bridal style. She whimpered, clinging to her injured leg. She glanced up.

"Sir?" she weakly called.

He hushed her. "Calm down, soldier," he grunted.

She whimpered, her blood rolling down his arm. He held her tightly, and rushed back to where the Scorpion was located. The spy soon realized that his job was done, and he rushed back to his jeep. That would be a while. The snarling sounds. Quaritch growled. "Not again," he snarled.

"The Viperwolves," whimpered the woman in his strong arms.

He kneeled down gently, placing her on the ground. He pulled out his gun, aiming it at to whatever was coming. A creature jumped at him, snarling. Another set of Viperwolves. He fired his weapon, killing off the first one. An arrow seemingly materialized, hitting a Viperwolf. He glanced up, seeing Tu'sky high in the trees. She had another arrow drawn, looking at the humans below. Quaritch smirked up at her, picking up Samantha, and rushed. Tu'sky followed, shooting the Viperwolves, protecting them until they reached the end of the thick bushes. The Na'vi female was long gone by now. The clone soon found himself at the Scorpion (the spy was gone only minutes before).

"I found her!" Quaritch called.

"Good!" the pilot stated.

The clone placed Samantha into the flying craft. "Okay, go," he ordered. The Scorpion lifted into the air, and the clone started to bandage the soldier's wounded leg.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He looked at her with a smile. "Of course," he breathed, bandaging the leg more tightly.

"Hey, sir," called the pilot.

"Yes?"

"It was the weirdest thing—a man in a jeep followed us, and rushed off before you came back. Odd, right?"

Quaritch blinked, his face turning into a scowl. In his gut, he knew it was the spy. "Yeah, odd," he grumbled.

The clone comforted his best soldier, placing a pillow under her head. "Thank you, sir," she grumbled as he placed a blanket over her body.

He smirked down at her, patting her shoulder. "Just get some damn rest," he ordered her gently.

* * *

Medical nurses rushed to the Scorpion went it landed. Quaritch gently picked her up bridal style, handing her to the other humans, who then laid her on a stretcher. "Viperwolf bite," reported the clone.

Rajian was there, pulling up the blanket, looking at the wound. He grimaced. "Ouch, ouch, that hurts," he whispered, placing the blanket back over the soldier. He turned to the others. "Get her to the hospital ward."

Quaritch watched as she was being wheeled away. Rajian briefly smiled at the clone before, and then followed the hurt soldier into the hospital ward. The clone sighed, rubbing at his neck. He was just bored. Quaritch just wanted to see the Na'vi. At least they were interesting. But RDA . . . the same thing over and over and over again. He hated it. Quaritch walked into the building, waiting for the beep of the machine to signal him that it was okay to remove his mask. He took it off, and walked into the building. He rubbed his shoulder, sighing.

"Miles!"

Quaritch turned, looking at his boss. Selfridge was beaming like the cat that caught the mouse. The clone looked at the business man, who wrapped an arm around the shoulders, as if they were best buddies. Quaritch twitched under the touch.

"Yes, Mr. Selfridge?" he asked. _What does he want? He hates me_.

"I have a favor to ask for you," he stated.

"What?"

"Could you check up on the weapons?" Selfridge inquired, turning to look at the clone.

Quaritch looked at the rich business man. "Of course," he stated. He shrugged. "No problem."

Selfridge nodded, patting the clone on the shoulder. "Good man," he stated. "And thank you." The business man walked to his office, his spy waiting for him in the office. His uniform was tattered, and mud covered his body. Selfridge looked up and down at the man before him. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Viperwolves," groaned the man.

"Ah. So, what happened with the clone?" he asked, closing the door.

"Nothing. I saw nothing. He just helped a fellow soldier."

Selfridge tapped his desk with his index finger. "Well, okay, good," he stated. "But not good enough." He glanced up at the soldier. "I've thought about it, and thought about it—we've got to show the Na'vi who the boss is."

"What do you suggest?" the soldier inquired, dusting off his sleeves.

"I suggest we sneak-attack them."

"Okay, should Colonel Quaritch know?"

"Hell no!" snapped Selfridge. "I know that he is connecting with the Na'vi, just like Jake Sully did. Worthless hunk of skin. I wish I never bought that clone."

"Then how are we going to do this?"

"Well, tell the other soldiers. We'll attack them in two days. Tell every soldier."

"And Quaritch?"

Selfridge smirked broadly, sitting down in his seat and toying with a pen. "I'll handle him."

* * *

_**Eywa ngahu—**_**Good-bye, Eywa, be with you.**


	19. Mo'at's Terrifying Dream

Mo'at's Terrifying Dream

19

_Trees were laying on the dead earth. Long burrows were dug into the earth, deep enough to hide Na'vis behind their earth walls. Ikrans, Sky People, and Na'vi alike were laying dead on the ground, bleeding, Viperwolves ripping at the sweet flesh, chattering like old friends over their dinner. AMP suits ripped at the trees, throwing them aside as other Sky People used their machines to dig trenches. A tall man using an AMP suit held a dead, bleeding Na'vi. The male Na'vi bleed where his limbs were missing. His mouth was open like he was screaming, but he was frozen in that state forever. The man in the mechanical suit was bald, smirking, his arms covered with red swirls. His eyes were an acid green, and his eyebrows matched his markings. He dropped the Na'vi onto the ground like he was a doll._

"_This was fun."_

* * *

Mo'at screamed, sitting up, her skin covered in sweat. Her breathing was erratic, and her ears were alert. She moped her wet face with her palm. "_Okay, okay_," she breathed to herself in Na'vi. "_What is Eywa telling me? What is Eywa telling me?_" She rubbed her temples, thinking.

Startled by the sound, Neytiri entered her mother's hut. She was outside to make sure that everyone in the tribe was in their huts. She poked through the cloth door, looking at her mother fearful. "_Mother, are you alright?_" she asked.

Mo'at reached out to her daughter. "_Daughter, Neytiri, daughter_," she gasped, grabbing the other Na'vi's hands. "_I had another dream_."

"_Did Eywa send you another message?_" she asked her mother.

"_Yes, yes_," Mo'at stated. "_Eywa sent another dream to me. It was just as horrible as the first_."

Neytiri sat next to her mother, holding her hands tightly. "_Mother, please, tell me_," she whispered. "_What is it? What did Eywa tell you?_"

"_I saw that Sky Person with red markings on his arms_," she stated. "_He'll kill us. He had a man is his machine's hands. He was dead. I fear that the Sky People will destroy almost all of us_."

Neytiri looked at her mother, disgusted by what she had heard. Her hands trembled, but then she gripped her mother's tightly. "_Don't worry, we'll be okay_," she stated.

"_Eywa protect us_," Mo'at whispered. "_Eywa protect us_."

* * *

Quaritch lay awake in his bed, looking at the deep black shadows that danced on his room ceiling. The clone could not sleep. His mind filled with thoughts of his past. He sat up, his chest bare, his body a canvas of scars. He hit the side of his head. "Go away," he snarled at the ugly memories. "Get the hell out of my head."

The images of him in an aircraft, high in the air, a Samson shooting at him, and he ordered his men to fire back. The airship was shot, and it burned to a crisp, and he heard over an intercom: "I'm sorry, Jake." It was obviously a female. Who she was? He could not remember. But he did not like the old him. Yes, he was still an ass, but he could not mindlessly kill someone. But when Blackwood comes, it will be Hell in Hell's Gate. He raped women. Quaritch dug deep in his memories, and not once did he ever rape a woman. He had mindless sex, yes. Some with drunken bimbos, others with his female soldiers (not all the time, just to control those human needs)—where ever he could get it. But never did he ever rape a woman. That was extremely low. But Blackwood did it. The Army, however, just covered it up for his own good.

That was sickening.

He swung his legs over the cot, touching the cold floor. Quaritch shivered at the coldness. He wanted to repress those memories. He thought of something else: Tu'sky. He enjoyed being around her. She was a strong female—that was slightly a stalker—but he did love her. At first, he was sexually attracted to her. He just wanted her body when they first met. But now, he loved her personality. He loved her talents. He loved every bit of her. Body, heart, and soul. The clone stood up, going to the mini-refrigerator, and took a beer, cracking it open and taking a drink from it.

"Good stuff," he grumbled, pressing the bottle to his forehead.

He looked out the window, thinking of his Na'vi love interest.

* * *

It was midday, and two days it has been since Quaritch last saw the Na'vi people. He sat in the Hell's Gate's cafeteria. He was looking out the large window, beyond the fences that surrounded the enclosure. Dr. Wolfe was there, standing by the coffee area. He knew that it was the day that the soldiers would attack the Na'vi village. The scientist sighed, glancing over at his clone. He let out a ghost of a groan.

"Hey, Miles," he called.

The clone perked up, looking to his creator. "Oh, hey, Doc," he greeted, waving his hand to the heavy-set scientist.

The two of them, over the months, developed a father-son thing. Quaritch would ask for his advice, and Dr. Wolfe would give his ideas to the clone. He was becoming to close to the clone. Dr. Wolfe was breaking the first rule about clones.

"Want some coffee?" Dr. Wolfe inquired, holding up a mug.

"Sure," Quaritch answered.

Dr. Wolfe turned his back to his creation, placing the mug on the counter. He filled the coffee cup with the strong liquid, and reached into his pocket, taking out a small vile. It was crushed up sleeping pills. About three of them. He poured the shattered bits of pills into the drink, and stirred it into the deep rich liquid. He then put in the cream and sugar, covering up the taste of the pills. It was not like he wanted to do this—Selfridge ordered him to do so. It was to make sure that the clone would not interfere with the storming of the Na'vi village. Dr. Wolfe put on a fake, calm smile, and walked over to his clone. He placed the coffee before the man's hands. Quaritch took the cup, looking up at the scientist.

"Thank you," he stated, taking a large gulp of the drink.

"You're welcome, son," Dr. Wolfe stated, a tiny frown forming on his face.

Quaritch tasted the strong coffee on his tongue, and sighed. "Good stuff, real cream," Quaritch said.

"Yes," Dr. Wolfe breathed, sitting down, across from his clone. "So, son, how have you been?"

Quaritch shrugged merely. "I could be better," he stated. "You wouldn't want to hear."

Dr. Wolfe watched as the clone took another gulp of the drink, his eyes pained. But then he glanced up at the clone, truly interested in what he was going to say. "What? You can tell me," the scientist stated.

Quaritch glanced at the man before him with a stoic expression, and then he arched an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked. "You want to hear my damn problems?"

Dr. Wolfe shrugged, nodding his head as he did so. "Why not? I'm here, aren't I?" he said.

Quaritch blinked, looking down at his drink. "I started to recover my memories," he then said. "And I don't like them."

Dr. Wolfe nodded his head, looking at his own refection in the metal table. "I see," the scientist stated. "That's okay. I can see if you don't."

Quaritch looked at his cup, and it slowly faded in and out. The clone blinked many times, watching as his vision faded away. His hand went to his head, sighing. "Um, I'm kind of tired," he stated, standing up. "I'm going to my room."

Dr. Wolfe nodded, knowing that the pills were taking its effects on him. "Okay, get some sleep," Dr. Wolfe breathed.

Quaritch did not take his coffee with him, and he walked out of the cafeteria. His head spun, and his hand went to his forehead, groaning. His vision was becoming slightly hazy, and he shook his head. The clone walked down the hall, and to his room. He kicked off his boots, one scuffing the wall. His army uniform pants unraveled when he freed them from the confinements of the boots. He flopped on the bed, and he was out.

* * *

"Okay, men!" called a man. He was a marine. "I'll look after you. Colonel Quaritch cannot make it on the storming today." He glanced over the men and women. "Okay, this is simple: we just kill a few and destroy some things. Not much. Now, no one die."

The soldiers glanced between each other, guns in hand, AMPs behind them. They were ready for fights. The Na'vi people were oblivious to this whole thing. They were never expecting to have the Sky People attack them.

They were so very oblivious, and Quaritch could not help.


	20. The Unseen Attack

**Hey, SGTCJC, I en't mad. Sorry 'bout your computer. D: I personally thought you were on vacation. x3**

* * *

The Unseen Attack

20

Jake looked in the midday sky. It was a clear day, and the clouds drifted lazily by. Neytiri went to her mate, placing a hand on his back. "You okay?" she asked gently.

He turned to her, softly smiling. "Oh, yes," he stated. "I haven't seen Quaritch in three days."

"Tu'sky said that she seen him two days ago," Neytiri said.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling Selfridge has something to do as to why Quaritch isn't here," he said, his tail twitched. He turned around, going to the tribe below.

Neytiri was soon to follow, but then there was a pause. She was silent, her ear twitched, honing in on the faint sounds that were carried on the wind. Jake looked at his mate, confused as to why she was not moving. "Neytiri?" he questioned.

She waved her hand down at him, wanting him to be silent. Neytiri reached for her knife, pulling it free, and stalked under the large leaves. Jake blinked, and then followed. He kept low as they crawled on the fresh earth. The sounds of metal filled Jake's ears.

_No._

Soldiers jumped, shooting their weapons at the two Na'vi. Neytiri hissed, but Jake grabbed her before she could attack. "Run!" he screamed, thrusting her in front of him.

She dashed off, and Jake was soon to follow. A human taunted: "Come and play with us, kitty, kitty!" Jake growled, a bullet grazing his arm. Neytiri entered the village, yelling: "The Sky People are here! The Sky People are attacking!"

Norm jumped from his spot, growling. First thing that entered his mind: this was Quaritch's doing. He grabbed his bow and arrows, as did all of the warriors. Mo'at herded the children into the safety of the large hut. Norm drew his bow, shooting at the first soldier he saw. The man went down, the arrow lodged in his chest. An AMP came, shooting off his rounds, smirking as he did so.

"Eat metal, ya bitches!" he screamed.

Jake went into the main hut, reaching for the grenades. He took the grenades, taking off one. He went outside, pulling the pin, and threw it to the humans. The explosion rippled in the air, and the humans were surprised to see that the Na'vi had human weapons.

"Where the hell did they get the grenades?" screamed a man, ducking behind a tree log.

"I don't know!" yelled a man, who was in an AMP. He fired off several rounds, aiming at the Na'vi. Several were shot, and they fell to the ground.

Mo'at looked out, her body still as bullets flew through the air. She watched with a still face. In her heart, she knew Quaritch had nothing to do with this attack. The older Na'vi female took a bow, and a few arrows. She arched, hitting one man. He cried out, gripping the arrow that was lodged in his chest before he tumbled to the ground. AMPs released their bullets, spraying the Na'vi . Norm then was hit. He grabbed his side, crying out in pain. He fell to the ground, whimpering in pain. Norm could feel the blood trickle down his side and on his fingers. Tu'sky gasped, rushing to Norm, shooting another human with her arrow before kneeling next to him; not to mention that she was smirking broadly as she shot him.

"You okay?" she asked, grabbing his shoulders.

A bullet flew over her head, and she snarled. Tu'sky grabbed Norm, pulling to place him behind a tree. "Stay here," she ordered, taking her arrows.

She jumped on a rock, shooting another human. He yelped in pain, falling to the ground dead. Tu'sky frantically looked over the crowd for her brother. She went back to the village, shooting down several men as she did so. The smaller Na'vi then saw Mo'at. She was perfectly still as she fired an arrow, hitting a human.

"Mo'at!" she cried.

Mo'at turned to Tu'sky.

"Where is Ma'ki!"

"Safe," she answered, firing over Tu'sky, and hitting a man's leg.

He was safe. She rushed away, hoping to get a few other foot soldiers. Jake attacked an AMP, realizing that the windshield was reinforced glass. He snarled as the robot's hands tried its best to snap at him. The male Na'vi jumped down, pulling out his knife, and stabbing the back of the machine, where the cooling systems were. The AMP began to shut down, and the air inside began to leave the compartment, and the man inside began to gag. His AMP fell to the ground with a mighty thump. He did not notice the human that was aiming to shoot him. Neytiri saw, however. She shot the man, and he screamed before he died. Jake smiled at his mate, and she returned the smile.

Tu'sky, meanwhile, hid within the treetops. She drew her arrow, aiming at a man. She growled as she released it. It hit him in the chest, and he yelped, falling to the ground. Another man sprayed bullets into the canopy. One hit Tu'sky in her upper thigh. She screamed in agony, gripping the bleeding wound. She fell to the ground, growling lowly. She snapped her head up, the same human trying to kill her, was still firing at her. She stood up, rushing away as fast as she could, but limping as she went. She covered her bleeding thigh, jumping down into a huge ditch.

"Where she go?" asked a human.

"Who cares? Let's just get the rest of the Na'vi."

She was breathing hard, inspecting her wound. It was tiny, but profusely bleeding. Tu'sky growled, pushing her back into the dirt. It stung. Where was Quaritch? Where was he? Her people needed him. She glanced up at the sky. It was hues of pink, red, and yellow. Just a few moments later, a human joined her in the ditch. Tu'sky's first reaction: attack. She quickly took her knife, and stabbed the man next to her. He screamed in pain, and Tu'sky jumped back, looking at the man next to her. He was trembling, holding his hand over his stab wound. She could see the fear in his eyes; she saw the pain in his eyes. He whimpered, inching away from her. The man's weapon was a few feet from him. Tu'sky held the knife up near her ear, looking at him with no pity. She raised up her knife, ready to strike again. The man curled under her, ready for another blow.

"Please don't kill me!" he cried.

Tu'sky stopped short, looking at him. He inched away from her, whimpering. "I'm sorry!" he cried. "I never wanted to hurt you! I just needed the money! I needed work! I'm sorry!"

Tu'sky just looked at him, her emerald eyes filled with pity. She dropped her knife. What had she done? This man never wanted to hurt her people. The smaller Na'vi reached out her hands, trying to help the human. He flinched, inching away from her.

"No, I sorry," she stated, taking her head into his hands. "I sorry. I sorry."

He yelped, being moved onto plush grass. There were several explosions, dirt flying, and there were yells. Tu'sky ducked. She could not go out there. She turned to the smaller being next to her. "Let me look," she stated, reaching for his uniform. She unbuttoned it, looking at the stains of blood. She then opened to see the hole in his chest. "I so sorry."

The man wheezed, coughing slightly. "I never wanted to do this," he groaned. "I'm sorry."

Tu'sky looked at him. There was another explosion. Dirt flew, hitting the two in the ditch. She glanced around, finding a large leaf. It was the type of leaf used for bandages. She ripped of the leaf from its stem, and pressed it to the man's chest. He yelped, lurching forward. Tu'sky hushed the man, stroking his head.

"It okay," she breathed. "It okay. I sorry."

He glanced up at her. "I never wanted to do this," he breathed. "I needed work."

Tu'sky held the man for safety. There was another explosion. And just as Jake was about to throw another grenade, there was a voice: "Move out! Move out!"

The humans then began to flee, some picking up their comrades and rushed back to the safety of Hell's Gate. Jake watched, growling. Neytiri had an arrow drawn, but then lowered her weapon. She watched as the humans run back to the safety of their camp. She heard a groan, and she turned around. A male Na'vi was holding his side, growling. She dropped her weapon, rushing to the man's side, supporting him. Jake picked up a hurt woman, carrying her to the safety of the village. Neytiri looked up at her mate.

"Why did they attack?" she asked.

Jake looked at her, placing the woman down on the ground. "Quaritch knew that this would happen," he grumbled. "He _knew _they would attack."

"Then why didn't he help?" Neytiri snapped.

Jake shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but right now, we have to help those who are hurt," he stated, inspecting the female Na'vi's wound.

* * *

Hands were on Quaritch's body. The clone slapped them away, wanting to sleep. There was a voice calling his name. It was distant, however. Could he not get any sleep? But those hands would not leave him alone.

"Miles! Miles! Get up! _Please_."

Quaritch opened his eyes, and his vision was blurry. He liked his eyes closed, and so he closed them.

"Miles! For the love of god, get your ass up!"

There was one final push on his shoulders, and he opened his eyes. He looked up, his upper lip twitching in discontentment. Rajian was breathing hard, his face horrified. Quaritch blinked out the sleep from his eyes. "What is it?" the clone asked, turning on his side. "I'm trying to sleep."

"How can you sleep after what happened?" cried Rajian.

"What are you talking about?" Quaritch asked, pressing himself into his bed.

"Your troops attacked the Na'vis."

The clone's eyes opened wide. _What?_ He sat up on his bed, looking at his friend. "What?" he asked, slightly dazed.

"You didn't hear? Your men attacked the Na'vis," Rajian stated, his hands shaking. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't."

"Then who?"

Quaritch then glared, his face hateful and thunderous. He knew. He knew who did that. _Selfridge_. Quaritch shot up from his bed, grabbing his boots. "That bastard!" he screamed, buckling his boots up. The clone pushed by his friend, growling like a mad dog. He ignored Rajian's cries behind him. All he heard was the blood in his pounding like war drums. People moved out of his way as he walked sternly down the hallway. All he could focus on was strangling Selfridge. Why did he fall asleep through the fight? How could he? What did Dr. Wolfe do to his drink? But he soon forgot about that as he kicked down the metal door of Selfridge's office. The business man jumped as the door swung on its hinges, and hit the opposite wall.

"What the hell's your problem?" screeched Selfridge, standing up from his chair.

Quaritch looked heatedly at the man before him. He then growled: "You son of a bitch."

Selfridge looked at the clone. Quaritch closed the door with a slam. "You allowed my men to attack the Na'vi?" he snarled madly.

The business man was still, the pen in his hand dropped to the desk below. Quaritch glared hatefully at the man before him. "Yeah, that's right, I know," he snarled. "So, what was the plan? What did Dr. Wolfe do to my drink? Put in some sleeping pills? You didn't want me to intervene, did you?"

Selfridge was silent.

"Oh, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

The business man glared at the clone, but remained silent. Quaritch lunged at the business man, grabbing the side of the business man's face. He applied pressure on the man's face. "You listen here: you never do that again," Quaritch snarled. "If you do that again, I will kick your sorry ass."

Selfridge tried to release himself from the clone's grasp, but his grip was fast. "You let me go, Quaritch, or else!" Selfridge demanded.

Quaritch pressed harder on his face. "Or what?" the clone asked. "You're far from Earth." The colonel pushed the man away, and Selfridge rubbed at his jaw. "Don't you ever do that again." And Quaritch was gone.

* * *

**I got that last scene from a deleted **_**Avatar**_** scene. I liked it. :D**


	21. The Breaking Point for Selfridge

The Breaking Point for Selfridge

21

Tu'sky poked her head over the ledge of the ditch that she was in. The humans were gone. She let out a calming sigh, sliding down the mud, and to the human that she was tending to. "Okay, I bring you back to your camp," she stated.

But as she bent down to pick him up, she noticed that he was not breathing. Tu'sky looked at him, her eyes searching his body. His chest was not moving up and down. He was as still as a rock. She sighed, bowing her head. "_Eywa ngahu_," she murmured, touching the top of his forehead.

She scooped up the little body, looking around. It was almost night, she noticed. She rushed to the village, feeling horrible that she killed this man. Tu'sky sighed, looking at the smaller being in her arms. The lights of the plants led the way to her tribe. Trees were toppled over, earth was damaged and everything about the area was in disarray. Ma'ki glanced up, so relieved to see his sister.

"Tu'sky!" he cried, rushing to his sister. He then looked at her bleeding thigh. "You hurt!"

He paused, looking at the human in her arms. Jake approached the woman, looking at the human in her arms. "Who is this?" he asked.

"I do not know," Tu'sky answered, looking at the dead man in her arms. "He say he did not want to hurt us. He good person, and I kill him." Her ears drooped, looking at the man in her arms. "He good man, and I kill him."

Jake looked at the man in her arms. He had a calm expression on his face. He was peaceful. The chief sighed, taking the body into his own arms. "We'll burry him," he stated.

Neytiri looked at the body, her brows furrowed in sadness. Mo'at then approached her daughter's mate, staring at the man, and then at Tu'sky. "It not your fault," she breathed, placing her hands on the shoulders of the smaller Na'vi. "You were trying to protect yourself."

Tu'sky nodded her head solemnly, bending down to pick up her little brother. "_Eywa ngahu_," she whispered to the body.

Jake took the body, and several Na'vi men dug a cave-hole, and the once-Marine placed the body in the ground, patting his shoulder. He was becoming cold. Tu'sky was kneeling next to the body, whispering how sorry she was and for forgiveness. Ma'ki held his sister from behind, trying his best to comfort her. Mo'at came to the hole, holding a tiny white Woodsprite. The Na'vi muttered a prayer, and Mo'at placed the tiny creature next to the human. After long moments of silence, the Na'vi left the grave, and went back to the ruined village. Huts were toppled over, and destroyed. Ma'ki looked up at Jake.

"Why didn't Miles help us?" he asked.

Jake glanced down at the boy, his ears low. "He must not have known," he breathed, patting the top of the boy's head.

"He must've," Tu'sky stated firmly. "He could not have known."

Jake looked at the smaller Na'vi. "I don't think that he did," he said.

Norm approached, his ears low, his face stiff. "What if he _did_ know, and allowed this to happen?" he asked. "What if he was playing us all this time?"

Jake shook his head. Those where his thoughts at first too, but they why would Quaritch help them? He did not know. "No, I know he was not," he said firmly. "He is not the real Quaritch. He is completely different. He is not the Quaritch we remember. I have a feeling that Selfridge did something."

Norm blinked, allowing his friend's words to settle in. "I hope you are right," he whispered, picking up an injured child, and carried her to her mother.

Tu'sky looked onward, her ears low. She looked to the direction of Hell's Gate. She had to get the answers for herself.

* * *

Quaritch kicked over a stool, it clanked against the floor and hit the wall. He growled, his hands to his head. He could not believe it. How could Selfridge do such a thing? Quaritch sat on his bed, hunching forward, gripping his head in his hands. What happened to Jake and Neytiri? Ma'ki? Tu'sky? The clone growled, worrying about the Na'vi. His right hand went up his sore left arm, rubbing where an eagle tattoo was imprinted on his skin. He could not go and kill Selfridge, even though he wanted to.

No. He was.

He reached over, grabbing his handgun, and was about to leave his room, until he heard some knocking on his window. Tu'sky was there, looking in. Quaritch looked at her, surprised to see her . . . to see her alive. He dropped his gun and rushed to the window. "Tu'sky," he breathed, his hand pressed to the glass. He paused, looking at her. "How did you get in?"

Tu'sky smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "Some Sky People don't stand watch all time," she stated. "One stupid enough to leave door open."

He laughed, so happy to see her. He pressed his hand to the glass, right over her hand. "You are such a stalker. And you found my room?" he chuckled.

"I be here before."

He laughed. Then he paused. "Tu'sky, you must leave," Quaritch grunted. "The cameras will see you."

Tu'sky blinked, unsure of what to think. "Camroens?" she echoed.

Quaritch tapped at the window. "Go, now, go, before the others see you," he stated. "Go. Go."

"Did you order attack?"

The clone narrowed his eyes, and firmly shook his head. "No, no, I never did," he said.

"Then why you never help us?"

"I never knew. It is hard to explain," Quaritch breathed, pressing his forehead to the window. "I could not do anything, and I am so sorry." He looked up at her blue skin with glowing white dots. "I am so sorry."

She placed her other hand to the glass. "Okay, okay," she whispered. "Pray to Eywa. Eywa protect you and our people."

She rushed from the window, and then there was a strong light on her. Tu'sky jumped, covering her eyes with her arms. "How did you get in here?" screamed a voice over an intercom.

Tu'sky jumped onto the fence, climbing up it, and jumped over it. She rushed back into the forest, dodging bullets. That was when Quaritch noticed that she was limping. He felt a wave of anger fill his heart. One of his troops shot her. The strong spot lights then turned on, aiming at the sky. A ship ascended from the sky, landing on a stretch of land. Quaritch snarled, grabbing his gun, placing it into his vest, and left his room. Rajian, meanwhile, opened his room door, looking out at his cloned friend.

"Oh," he breathed, going back into his room to change out of his pajamas, and into his brown pants, red shirt, white lab coat, and black shoes. He rushed from the room, heading towards the clone. "Miles!"

Quaritch turned, his face stern. He did not answer, but then walked off, pushing by the people. He ignored Rajian's cries, and proceeded to Selfridge's office. But when he entered, he saw a man. He was tall, muscular, both of his arms covered in red tattooing, his head bald. His eyebrows as red as his tattoos, and his eyes were a bright green. Tiny scratching was on his head, and arm. They were so tiny—the size of fingernail markings. Brute tough men were also there, all of them smirking. Quaritch glanced up. The new man turned, smirking rather madly at the clone. He knew who he was.

This was General Blackwood.

The one he had been fearing for months, and now he was here.


	22. General Blackwood

**I am on a roll!**

* * *

General Blackwood

22

Quaritch looked heatedly at the general, his hands clenching tightly. His fingernails were digging into his flesh. Blackwood crossed his arms, smirking. Selfridge was looking at the clone, his face blank. Other soldiers filled the room, all strong and brute looking—all smirking. Rajian joined the room, looking around.

"Crap," he muttered.

A soldier pushed the Indian man into the room, and roughly closed the door. Quaritch glanced back, his face tight. He then turned back to Selfridge. "You . . ." he hissed.

"Quaritch, meet General Blackwood, your _replacement_," Selfridge sneered.

Blackwood arched a red eyebrow, smirking smugly. "Hey, man," he stated, holding out his hand.

Quaritch looked blankly at the hand, and then up at the general. His eyes narrowed, not wanting to touch this man's hand. Blackwood drew back his hand. "No hard feelings, right?" he asked, placing his hands to his hips.

The clone's face was firm, yet hateful.

"I guess so."

Quaritch turned to Selfridge. "Get him out of here!" he ordered.

"I don't think so," Selfridge grumbled. "You don't run the show here—I do. I know what you have been doing. I know about you making friends with those big blue monkeys. I knew, but I let it slide because he was coming."

Quaritch glared at the general, and then he turned to the business man. "You were planning this all along," he snarled.

Selfridge shrugged. "Yeah, I did," he stated with a smile. He turned to Rajian. "Isn't that right, Rajian?"

The Indian man glanced up, a ghost of a gasp going past his lips. He then hung his head, looking at the metal floor. Quaritch looked at his so-called "friend" with a surprised expression, just staring at him unbelieving. "Rajian? What is he talking about?" he demanded.

Rajian glanced at the clone through hooded eyes, and then glanced back down at his shoes in shame. Quaritch felt his chest rising up at down, his heart beating in his breast. His own friend turned on him. His face twisted in anger, looking at the Indian man. "How could you?" he snarled in a tone that was acid. "You coward! You God damn _coward_!"

The Indian man cringed at his friend, holding his hands tightly together in fear. He glanced at his shoes, not wanting to look into Quaritch's seething steel blue eyes. "I couldn't allow anyone else getting hurt," Rajian whispered. He lifted up his head, looking the clone dead in the eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Quaritch felt his upper lip twitch, stepping away from his once friend. "_Coward_!" he chafed heatedly, and then glared at the general. He then looked at Selfridge. The business man smirked, his arms folding over his breast. "And I know about that Na'vi girl you are going after," he stated.

Pure horror struck the clone's face, and his heart stopped for just a moment.

"That's right, we know," he stated, twirling his pen between his fingers. "Right, general?"

Blackwood stepped forward, towering slightly over the colonel. He was not afraid of the general. No. why should he be? Quaritch mimicked it, stepping forward in front of the army man's face. "You don't scare me," he snarled darkly.

Blackwood only deviously smirked. Selfridge's voice drawled: "Well, general, could you get rid of this trash? I don't feel like having him in my office."

Before the clone could react, Blackwood's fist collided with his face, and there was only darkness and pain.

* * *

The world around him was exceedingly fuzzy. His vision began to restore itself, and he looked at the smirking general. He quickly glanced around his surroundings. He was in an enclosed cell—metal walls surrounding him. His hands were handcuffed, and he hung from a thick metal pipe. His feet were tied by rope, and his gun was on a desk on the other side of the room. They were alone.

"So, Miles, right?" Blackwood asked. "Like your new room?"

Quaritch snarled, trying his hardest to squirm out of his holdings. Blackwood merely laughed. His laugh was deep, throaty, and diabolical. It was very disturbing.

"Don't even try," he said darkly. "You can't get out."

"Don't touch the Na'vi," the clone snapped.

"Hey, this is my job," Blackwood said, shrugging it off. "And besides, I like to kill."

"You bastard," he growled, shaking around in his confinement. "You god damn bastard. The Na'vi were here first! You can't take their land!"

"I think I can," Blackwood stated, laughing deviously as he did so. "It'll be very fun, I mean, I get to rape all the women I want."

Quaritch growled. "You sick bastard," he snarled.

Blackwood fumbled through Quaritch's vest pockets. "So, where's your cell phone?" he asked, plucking out a cell phone. He turned it on, clicking through the pictures section. "You, where's your bitch at?"

Quaritch thrust his feet out, Blackwood jumping back before it hit his body. "Don't you call her that! I never took a picture of her!" he yelled.

"Oh, really?" he asked, showing the phone to the clone.

The clone shivered when he saw the image. It was Tu'sky, and she was laying in the tree, her tail dripping lazily over the side. He remembered when he took that picture. It was about two weeks ago when he was allowed to see the Na'vi. He saw her in that tree, and he could not take his eyes off her beautiful body. Quaritch then remembered taking the picture. Blackwood's grizzled laugh brought him back to reality.

"Well, I can see why you like her," he stated with a twisted grin, looking lustfully at the image. "Hell, I like to fu—"

"Don't you touch her, or else," Quaritch hissed, his eyes firm.

Blackwood stared at the clone, grinning. "Are you threatening me, Miles?" he asked, tossing the cell phone into the air.

"No, that's a promise."

The general laughed, placing the cell phone back into the vest pocket. "You can't do shit," he stated smugly. "I can't wait for tomorrow. War. I love every minute of it. And I can't wait to find your girl, and kill her slowly as I rape her. I'll make sure to record it for you."

Quaritch spat on general, and Blackwood recoiled, whipping the saliva off his face. The general laughed, and then left the clone in the room alone. The clone felt utterly worthless. For a few moments, he just hung there, looking at the floor. There was nothing he could do. Nothing at all.

_No._

He poked up his head.

_No. You __**can**__ do this._

Quaritch looked up at his handcuffed hands, and then he looked up at the ceiling. There was a sealed space. Air ducts. He turned his wrist around in the cuff. The metal began to dig into his flesh, blood rolling down his arm. The skin stung as he turned it around in the cuff. His wrist bled, and bled. The pain was gut-wrenching, but he ignored it. After five minutes of twisting his wrist in the metal cuff, his hand slipped through, and he collapsed on the floor. He groaned, gripping his wrist. It stung, and blood gushed out of his flesh. Ignore the seething pain. He pulled out his knife from his pant leg, ruining the other cuff, and it tumbled to the floor. The clone then cut the ropes. He lashed out his hand, rushing to the table, taking the gun. He placed the gun into his vest. Quaritch took the chair, moving it over to the ducts, and stepped onto it. He soon found himself crawling through the ducts. He had no idea where he was going, but when the bottom of the ducts gave under him, he fell on the floor. Quaritch was in Dr. Wolfe's office. The heavy-set man jumped, and looked at the clone.

"Miles?" he questioned.

The clone glanced up. "Doc," he breathed. "Please, don't turn me in."

"What are you doing?"

"I can't allow Blackwood and Selfridge to harm the Na'vi."

Dr. Wolfe sighed, walking over to the clone. "I understand," he breathed. "I don't either."

"So you're not going to do anything?"

"I can't, but _you_ can."

Quaritch looked at his creator. Dr. Wolfe placed his hands on the clone's shoulders, gently squeezing. "Son, there's something I must tell you . . ."


	23. The Ugly Truth

**I was having a crappy day today and my mom and dad surprised me with _Avatar_! :D Love you, Mommy and Daddy!**

* * *

The Ugly Truth

23

"Well, that's going to have to wait," the clone snarled.

Dr. Wolfe glanced at his creation's bleeding wrist. "What happened to your wrist?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter!" Quaritch boomed, yanking himself away from the scientist. "I have to help the Na'vi!"

Dr. Wolfe roughly grabbed the clone by his shoulders, shaking him. "Just l-listen to me," he whispered. "This is very important. This is why you are here."

Quaritch looked at the smaller man, his eyes darting around his face. "Doc?" he whispered, feeling the blood roll down his fingers.

Dr. Wolfe took in a breath through his nose, releasing the clone, slipping the hands down his arms, and gripping them gently. "Son, I understand that this may be difficult to understand at first, but just listen," he breathed. There was a long pause. "You are a clone."

Quaritch allowed the words to sink in. He looked at the scientist, breaking away from his touch, stepping away. "W-wait," he stammered. "I-I-I'm a clone?"

Dr. Wolfe nodded his head solemnly. "Yes, son, you are," he stated. "You are a clone."

Quaritch dropped into a leather seat, looking off blankly into the distance. Dr. Wolfe, however, continued: "The real Miles Quaritch was killed ten years ago by the Na'vi. About almost seven years ago Selfridge offered me good money to clone Quaritch—_you_. The real you was a heartless tyrant that never cared about the Na'vi. Everyone knew that you were a clone, but all this time we were lying to you. The main reason why Selfridge hates you is because you care for the Na'vi. I was hired to create you. You were the best clone I ever made, but you were not to Selfridge's liking. Once he found out about you and the Na'vi—yes, I knew, too—he wanted you dead. Several times Selfridge asked for me to decommission you, but I could not do that to you. You are a person. You are different from the real Quaritch, yes, and Selfridge did not want that." He paused. "Son, how are you?"

Quaritch's eyes were dark and distant. He hung his head, looking at his bleeding wrist. Blood crusted over on the wound. He was a clone. He was made in a lab. He was cloned after Colonel Miles Quaritch, the Na'vi-hating heartless man. All this time, he thought he was that person. He had hellish nightmares about what the real Quaritch had done.

He was not that man.

He was _just a copy_.

The clone grinned, his eyebrows knitted tightly; he looked quite mad.

_I'm not that man_.

Quaritch then laughed loudly. Dr. Wolfe looked at the man like he was insane. The clone glanced up, smirking broadly. "I am not _that_ Quaritch," he stated, pointing to himself. He stood up, beaming like the sun. "This is wonderful! I'm not him! After all this time, I thought I was this horrible person, but I am not him!" He roared with laughter. "I never have to listen to that bastard Selfridge!" He placed his hands on the scientist's shoulders. "Thank you so much, Doc. Thank you for that."

Dr. Wolfe smiled widely. He was gladdened that his creation took the news well. "You're welcome, son," he breathed. He glanced around. "Okay, you want to help the Na'vi?"

"More than anything," Quaritch stated.

Dr. Wolfe broke away, going to a metal file cabinet, shuffling through the paperwork. "I have the duct systems all mapped out," he stated. The scientist pulled out a folded sheet of paper, throwing it on the desk.

Quaritch took the paper, unfolding it. There, before him, was the whole map of the ducting system. Dr. Wolfe joined the clone, pointing at the map. "Here, this is where we are," he announced. "Take out a piece of paper."

The clone's eyes darted over the desk, and took a tattered piece of paper. He grabbed a pen, looking at the map. Dr. Wolfe then stated: "Okay, first go straight, then you make a right, then make a left. After at, make another left, then go straight all the way. Then you go left, then right again. You'll be in the AMP room."

Quaritch wrote down everything that he had said. "Okay, thank you," he breathed. "Thank you so much."

Dr. Wolfe glanced up, smiling softly. "Of course, son, and I'm so sorry for everything," he stated.

The clone nodded, patting the scientist's shoulder. "I forgive you, and I forgive Rajian," Quaritch breathed. "But I've got to warn the Na'vis."

The heavy-set scientist nodded. "Understandable, but here," he breathed. He went to a drawer, shuffling through the papers. He found a flashlight, and tossed it to the clone. "Take this."

Quaritch caught the flashlight, and smirked. "Thank you," he breathed.

Dr. Wolfe nodded, and watched as the clone crawled back into the ducts. _God send, son_. Quaritch turned on the flashlight, and looked at his directions. He crawled through the tight metal ducts, slightly cursing to himself. His wrist had stopped bleeding, but it ached. After what appeared to be twenty minutes, and found the AMP room. It was cleared out. No machines. No people.

Blackwood lied. They were on the attack.

Quaritch jumped onto the floor, and found his AMP. _Fkeu Tsamsiyu_. He went to his AMP, rushing as fast as he could. His limbs ached, his wrist throbbed. But he did not care. Tu'sky was his only care in the world, along with the other Na'vi people. He found his AMP, and strapped in. He did not care about humans calling him a traitor.

He was a traitor after all.

_And I don't give a rat's furry ass._


	24. A Traitor of His Own Species

**Well, Mark, partner, to answer yer question: I did not know about the other Dragon until further notice. ;.; But, I had this mapped out like this and this is how I want it to be. I really don't want to change the storyline. For these reasons:**

**One: I don't want to copy the film.**

**Two: I've got twists I want to use.**

**Three: because I'm too lazy to change plot.**

**So, _nein_, no Dragon. Sorry.**

**And, again, thank you for yer lovely reviews. According to all of ya, I'm good at writing. Yay! I know what I'm doing! :D**

* * *

A Traitor of His Own Species

24

Tu'sky hissed as Norm probed in her leg, searching for the tiny bullet. Ma'ki held his sister tightly, hoping to ease her pain. "_Oel ngati kamie_," he whispered. "_Oel ngati kamie_."

Norm looked up at the female Na'vi. "We're almost there," he urged, his fingers covered in blood. At the tip of his fingernails, he felt metal. "I found it."

"Well, take it out, it stings," she hissed, her tail flickering.

Ma'ki held his sister's head against his chest. "You okay, you okay," he whispered.

Norm dug further into her skin, and she yelped in pain. The once-human plucked out the tiny blood-covered bullet, flinging it on the ground. Neytiri looked at the wound, pouring water on it, and Tu'sky hissed. Ma'ki glanced at the wound, seeing fresh red blood gush from the bullet-hole. When Norm bandaged the wound, Tu'sky held and laid a gentle kiss on her brother-figure's cheek. Many Na'vis were injured or dead, but most were wounded. Mo'at went around, tending to each Na'vi lovingly. Jake glanced around, anger on his face.

"This will not be the end," he whispered, Max joining his side. His arm was in a sling.

"Of course," he answered. "Where is Quaritch in all this?"

Jake shrugged, his tail twitched. "I don't know," the once-human whispered. "They did something to him. I know it."

Max watched his friend walk back to the village, and he followed. Neytiri glanced up at her mate, worry on her face. Norm, meanwhile, was tending to Tu'sky, wrapping leafs around the wound. The leafs were sticky, and Pandora's bandages. Neytiri went to her mate, placing her hands on his chest. "What we do?" she asked.

He reached up, grabbing her hands. "I don't know, I'll figure out something," he stated.

Tu'sky stood up, pain shooting through every fiber of her being. She hissed, Ma'ki placing his hands on her hip. "Sister? You okay?" he asked.

She glanced at her little brother, patting the top of his head. "Yeah, me okay," she whispered, turning to Jake. "Do we have any more gra-adas?"

"Grenades?"

"That too."

Jake went to the main hut, searching on the shelf. There was only one ringlet of grenades. He sighed, taking the single rings of grenades. He held it up. "This is it," he stated.

Norm's ears twitched, looking at the grenades. "That's it?" he exclaimed. "That won't do!"

Jake sighed, his ears drooping. "I know, I know," he breathed. He wrapped the single belt of grenades around his upper torso, his tail twitching. His ears twitched. Sound was in the air. All Na'vis stopped, listening to the sounds that the wind carried.

_AMPs_.

"Not again!" Jake screeched. He turned to his people. "_Alaksì?_"

The Na'vi took up their weapons, Mo'at herding the children away from the forest and into the main hut. Jake waited, his knife unsheathed, growling and hissing, his tail wild. Neytiri drew her father's bow, aiming it to the forest. When the first human popped out, Jake screamed: "_'EKO!_"

Arrows flew, going into the chests of the first men. AMPs fired, bullets flying, hitting many Na'vis. Mo'at ducked a bullet, calmly pulling back an arrow, and fired at a man. It struck him, and he yelped, blood spraying from his mouth. She yanked the arrow from his chest, and used that same one to slay another soldier. Blackwood, meanwhile, took a male Na'vi into his AMP's metal hands. The alien male screeched, clawing in pain at the metal. The general smirked as he squeezed, slowly killing the Na'vi. He watched until all colour left the Na'vi's face, and he stopped moving, growing stiff and limp in the metal hands. He smirked, throwing aside the Na'vi like a doll. His eyes then landed on Tu'sky.

_There she is_, he thought.

In his AMP, he went over to her, knocking away Na'vi like they were nothing. Tu'sky glanced up, looking at the general. "Hey, bitch," he greeted, his hand latching out to grab her.

She snarled, jumping back, pain shooting through her limb when she landed on the ground. The general followed, his AMP's hands swinging out to grab her. Mo'at glanced up, a shiver running up her spine. This was the man Eywa showed her in her dreams. The one that would destroy everything and everyone—rape and pillage. She drew back her bow, firing at the glass hood of the AMP. It bounced off, but nicked the glass. Blackwood turned to her, briefly losing interest in snatching Tu'sky, and she took advantage of that. She jumped up, taking out her knife, attacking the AMP's windshield. The glass, surprisingly, began to buckle under the blows. Blackwood's robot hands latched out, grabbing Tu'sky roughly. She cried under the pressure he compressed on her thin frame. Norm glanced up, horrified. He snarled, attacking Blackwood's AMP. A free robot hand knocked him away, Norm hitting the ground roughly and hard. Mo'at took another arrow, firing it at the general. He growled, grabbing Norm, throwing him at Mo'at, and they collided with each other. Tu'sky hissed, breath leaving her lips as the general looked at her. His eyes were empty and soulless. His face was dark and twisted. She was looking at pure evil.

"So yer Quaritch's bitch, huh?" he asked deviously.

Tu'sky looked at the general, surprised to hear her love interest's name. Explosions were behind her, and screams echoed in the atmosphere. She hissed, squirming in the robot's firm grip. "What you do with him?" she snarled, her hands clawing at the metal, leaving marks.

Blackwood smirked, and walked off, still holding the Na'vi female. But then there was a brute force that collided with the AMP. The general was surprised, and looked at the AMP that attacked him. _Quaritch_. The clone smirked, his robot hand attacking the hand that held Tu'sky. _How did he get out?_ Blackwood growled, slamming his free hand onto the other AMP. Dents were left in the metal as Blackwood kept attacking. Tu'sky squeezed herself out of the fast grip of the AMP. The Na'vi jumped, watching the AMPs struggle. Her knees gave out, aching from immense pain. Quaritch knocked Blackwood's AMP away, going over to Tu'sky, hovering over her in a stance that radiated protection. Blackwood looked at his damaged AMP. The arm was not moving. He growled, and Tu'sky hissed at him, blood on her cheek.

"Fall back, you son of a bitches!" the general called, motioning to Hell's Gate with his active AMP arm. He looked to Quaritch. "This en't over, asshole!"

Quaritch growled, his AMP hunching over Tu'sky's frame. The Na'vi watched as the humans left the area. A female Na'vi hovered over her dead mate, crying out in pain, gripping him. Other Na'vis crowded, praying, and the clone bowed his head in brief greaving. Quaritch straightened his AMP's form, glancing at Tu'sky. "You okay?" he asked, reaching out his AMP's hand, his finger touching her face.

"Me okay," she answered, touching the glass of the windshield.

Jake approached, his chest covered in specks of blood. "Quaritch, you're okay," he breathed, smiling.

The clone nodded. "Yes, I'm okay," he breathed. "How are your people?"

Jake sighed, looking at the ground. "Well, some are dead, others are hurt," the once-human whispered.

Quaritch placed his AMP hand on the other man's shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will be okay, son," he said. There was a pause. "You knew I was a clone, right?"

Jake looked up at Quaritch in surprise. His eyes widened, and his jaw went slack. "W-what?"

"_You_ knew_ I_ was a _clone_, I know it."

The once-Marine lowered his head, Neytiri joining his side. "Yeah, everyone knew," Jake whispered. "I told my people what you were. How did you find out?"

"My creator told me not too long ago."

Quaritch shut down his AMP, placed his mask over his face, and left the large machine. "You know we must fight, Jake," he said, jumping onto the earth below.

"Yes," Jake answered. "But, things are not going to be like last time. I don't know what to do."

Quaritch then widely smirked. "But I have an idea," he stated, flipping out his cell phone. "I've got some friends in Hell's Gate."

* * *

'_**Eko**_**—attack**

_**Alaksì**_**—ready.**


	25. The Plan of All Plans

The Plan of All Plans

25

Rajian sat on his bed, cradling his head in his hands. He turned on his own friend, and he was soon to be thrown away like a piece of crumpled paper. He felt so sick in his stomach, and there was nothing he could do. Rajian could not help Quaritch. How could he? Blackwood would strangle him if he would do so. The Indian man sighed deeply, rubbing at his head. But then his cell phone went off. He blinked, glancing over at the hand-held device that rested on the table. He blinked, just looking at the cellular device. After a few moments, he stood up, and walked over to his desk. He picked up the cell phone: "Hello?"

"_Rajian?_"

The Indian physical therapist dropped to the floor, never letting go of the phone. "Oh thank Allah, Miles," he gasped. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine_," he breathed into the phone. On the other line, Tu'sky was tending to Quaritch's wounded wrist.

"Oh, Miles, oh Allah, I'm so sorry," Rajian groaned into the phone. "I'm so sorry."

"_Look, that is in the past_," Quaritch stated on the other line. "_I forgive you, okay?_"

Rajian sighed, looking at his black shoes. "Okay, I'm sorry," he stated again.

"_I forgive you. But listen, I know Blackwood is going to attack us again_."

"He attacked?"

"_Yes_."

"That bastard," snarled Rajian.

"_I know. I know. But hear me out; I'm sticking with the Na'vi to the end_."

"But, I know Blackwood will kill you."

"_Then let that be_," Quaritch hissed. Then he yelped over the other line, and Rajian took that in alarm:

"Are you okay?" the Indian man yelled over the phone.

"_Ow, Tu'sky, that hurt_," grumbled the clone.

"_Don't be baby_," snapped another voice on the other side of the phone. It was faint, like it was in the background.

The clone grumbled over the phone, and then stated: "_Rajian? You there?_"

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm here, buddy," Rajian stated, gripping the phone with both hands. "What can I do to make up for what happened?"

"_Help me—help us_."

"H-how?"

"_Anything. Tamper with the machinery—anything that can help us. Please. We can't lose this battle. Wasn't there an old Dragon? Wait . . . I remember: age got to it, it started to rot, never mind. But, please_," Quaritch urged.

Rajian grew silent, pulling the phone down away from his ear, looking at the wall in front of him. The Na'vi people were good people that did not deserve this. His face grew determined. He would not allow it.

"_Rajian?_" called Quaritch on the other line.

Rajian brought up his cell phone to his ear. "I'm in," he stated firmly.

Quaritch smirked on the other line. "_Thank you, my friend_," he said, and the line went dead.

The Indian man turned off his cell phone, and smirked.

* * *

It was a hassle—having to dodge the tall, extremely creepy General Blackwood that night, but he did it. He collected all the people he was close to—one-night-stands, friends, those he wanted to have a love affair with, and those who cared about the Na'vi. He had all twenty of them in a storage room, where cameras were not located in.

"Rajian, what is this?" Samantha inquired. "I have to go. I know Blackwood will bitch if I don't come back."

"Yeah, what is this?" asked a man.

"You all care for the Na'vi, right?" Rajian inquired.

All of them agreed.

"Good, Miles is out there with the Na'vi, and Blackwood is preparing for battle," Rajian stated, tapping his foot on the floor. "He's going to wipe out their existence. We don't want that, right?"

"No," whispered a female.

"Not at," another man said. "I just came here because the paycheck is good."

"Most of us did," piped a female soldier. "Good pay to come here."

Rajian nodded. "But, at one point or another, none of us want to do this to the Na'vi, right?" he asked. "No. They don't deserve this, and Quaritch is risking his life to help them."

"Well, he's _just _a clone," a soldier stated.

"It doesn't matter!" Rajian called. "He's still a person, and he's risking his life by protecting the Na'vi. If you love the Na'vi like you say you do, please, help us."

"How?" Samantha asked.

"Tamper with the machines when the soldiers are sleeping—anything," Rajian gushed. "We can't allow a total war to happen. Blackwood will destroy them all. I know he will. He'll kill children, he'll rape women, and he'll brutally kill men. I know he will. We all know it! That's why we fear him!"

The people scuffed their feet, looking at each other, or the walls, or the floor.

"We can't allow this to happen," Rajian said. "Now, who's with me?"

Others looked timidly at each other. Then they all stepped forward, agreeing. Samantha smirked: "Wow, Rajian, I like this new you."

Rajian blinked, smiling broadly at her, placing his hands on his hips. "Does this mean you'll go out with me?" he asked.

"No."

He snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay!" a tall man cried. "Let's do this thing!"


	26. Eywa, Save Us All

Eywa, Save Us All

26

Jake was sitting on a ledge, looking over the village. Behind him was The Tree of Souls. It glowed in the night, the tiny airborne "jellyfish" bounced along. He was worried. The humans were going to attack, and there was nothing they could do. The humans' weapons were more advanced, and could kill the Na'vi people quickly. He turned to The Tree of Souls.

"What are you trying to teach us?" he whispered, trying to reach Eywa. "What is it? What do you have planned?" A small dark chuckle passed his lips. "Why us? You're people have suffered enough!" He quickly stood up, looking at the tree. "Why? Why! The humans have caused enough suffering! Why, Eywa, why?" He growled, shifting his gaze to look at his feet. They were caked in dry mud. Jake then sighed. "I'm sorry, Eywa, it's just—I'm worried." He chose a rock, and perched himself on it. "I mean, we nearly lost the first war, and . . . I just want to protect my people. Please, offer your guidance."

The wind picked up speed, and the Woodsprites danced. Jake's ears perked up, and he looked to the night sky. Neytiri knew that he would be here. If he was not at the village, or at the Hometree, he was here. It was déjà vu to her. She sighed, approaching her mate. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Jhake?" she asked, hugging him from behind. "It will be okay."

Jake sighed, pressing back into her touch. "Neytiri," he whispered. "I know. I know. I'm just a little worried."

"Eywa will protect us," Neytiri stated, looking her mate straight in the eye. "She did in the past, and She will this time."

Jake looked to his mate, kissing her nose gently. "I know She will," he breathed. "She always does." He turned to the tree, mentally apologizing to the goddess. "It feels so odd."

"I know."

"I mean, this same thing happened eight years ago, and . . . it's like déjà vu."

"I understand." She turned to the large holy tree, taking her mate's hands. "Come," Neytiri said. "Let us pray."

Jake nodded, following the female Na'vi. She sat down at the base, and connected her braid with one of the "limbs" of The Tree of Souls. Jake followed her example. "She will protect us, Jhake," she stated, placing her hand on his bare leg.

"I know. I know."

_I hope._

* * *

Tu'sky drove her knife into a dead log, and then yanked it out. Ma'ki sat on the ground, a worried expression on his face. Quaritch sat on a log, polishing his gun, and just happened to glance over at the young child. He wordlessly placed his gun back on his vest, and approached the child. "Kid," he stated, tapping the top of his head. "You okay?"

Ma'ki had his head buried in his arms, and he glanced up, his cheeks and eyes wet. The little boy sniffed, drying his eyes. "Me okay," he whimpered.

Tu'sky turned to her baby brother, yanking out the knife that was lodged in the log. The Na'vi female went to her brother, bending down next to him. "What wrong?" she asked, picking up her brother. "Why you cry?"

Ma'ki nuzzled his face into his sister's shoulder. "Are you two gunna die?" he asked, pulling away to look at both of them.

Quaritch and Tu'sky exchanged glances. "W-what?" the clone asked, looking at the boy.

"I want to say your names," Ma'ki cried. "I want to say your names!"

Tu'sky sighed, holding her brother close. "Hush, Brother, hush," she whispered, rocking her little brother.

"Y-yeah, hey kid, we'll be okay," Quaritch stated, trying to stay firm and unafraid. "You'll be able to say our names."

Tu'sky reached over, touching his hip, and looked at him. She wanted to be alone with her brother. Quaritch nodded at her, turning around and walking to a lake. Tu'sky put her brother down on the grass, pulling his hands away to look at his sad face. "_Brother_," she said in Na'vi. "_I will always be with you, even in death. If I die, and if Miles die, Neytiri and Mo'at will care for you like they have cared for us. This war will be over. I promise_."

"_Really? Promise?_"

"_Promise_," Tu'sky breathed, smiling at her brother.

Ma'ki sniffed, rubbing at his eyes. "_Okay, Sister_," he breathed.

Tu'sky smiled, patting on her brother's shoulder. "_Run off, now_," she ordered gently. "_Go back to the village_."

He nodded, gave his sister a final hug, and retreated to the village. The female Na'vi sighed, retreating to where Quaritch was. He was sitting on a rock, cleaning the mud off his boots. He glanced up at her. The alien ferns glowed, giving him a radiating glow. The water was clear and clean looking, and all the reflections of the trees and plants rippled in the water. Glowing green plants covered the top of the water's surface, giving off a radiant glow. It made Tu'sky look like an angel to Quaritch. That was when the clone truly noticed Tu'sky's glowing dots that resided on her blue patterened skin. Her markings reminded him of a scatter plot; there was no reason with the glowing marks on her skin. Ma'ki had that patteren too with his glowing marks. Most Na'vi had their radiating dots in order, but there was those who did not.

"How's the kid?" Quaritch asked.

"He okay," she whispered, sitting down at the edge, dipping her feet into the water. "But I am scared. I just say that to make him feel better."

Quaritch moved over to the Na'vi, sitting down next to her. She looked to him. "So, you know you are clone?" she asked.

It was hard to believe that he was just a copy off that horrible man that destroyed her home; Hometree. She remembered that day well. She watched as the machines fired, and the tree falling on her mother . . . Her scream was cut short when the trunk landed on her. This Quaritch was not how Jake described the real Quaritch. She did not care if he was a copy off that man. She loved him all the same.

"Yes, now I know," he whispered, looking at the water.

Tu'sky sighed, sinking into the water below. It was cold, and she shivered. She waded in the body of water. Quaritch watched her fondly. The Na'vi female looked to him. He was supporting himself against his arms, softly smirking at her. Tu'sky went over to him, wrapping her wet arms around his shoulders timidly. Quaritch slowly moved in, rested the exposed part of his head against her forehead. She breathed in his scent. It was very musky and manly. She liked it. After seven months of tension, they were finally touching. He reached up, resting his hands on her shoulders, gently toying with a beaded braid of her hair. She let out a surprised gasp as he pulled her closer to his frame, resting her partly over himself, not really caring if he was getting wet or not. Her head was over his; she moved to his chest, her head to his collarbone.

"I want you as my mate."

Quaritch glanced over at her, not really sure what to believe. She wanted _him_ as her _mate_. She smiled lightly, looking at him. "I really like you," she said. "Do you like me enough?"

He smirked, pulling her closer. "Of course," Quaritch said, looking at her. "But, don't I have to be one of the clan members to be chosen as a mate?"

Tu'sky looked at him. He was right. She sighed deeply, and then nodded slowly. "Yes, and you not Na'vi," she said in a low voice, pulling away from him and his warm touch. "It can never work."

The clone sighed, looking at her sadly. He sat up, pulling her into a hug. Her body was much bigger than him, but he made it work. Quaritch reached back, stroking her long braid. His head was against her collarbone, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her soft skin, but the breathing mask over his face prevented him from doing such a loving motion, so he settled by running his fingers up her back and shoulder blades.

"I'll make it work—we'll make it work," he stated. "Unless, you don't want me."

"I sure I want you," she said.

He softly smiled. "When was the first time you wanted me to be your mate?" he asked, watching her move to lay on her side.

She thought back, resting her head over his beating heart. "Well, you were play with Ma'ki," she said. "That when I chose. And you?"

"When you were sleeping in a tree," he stated. "That's when. You were so pretty; I just knew you were it."

The Na'vi female hovered over him, smiling calmly at him. Her hand went up to his face, where the mask covered his face. She moved down, kissing the exposed part of his head. He closed his eyes blissfully, just feeling her lips on him. Tu'sky pulled back, reaching up to her neck, unclipping a necklace. She placed the necklace on his neck, and he looked at it, touching it. It was made of Viperwolf teeth and beads.

"I want you to have it," she said.

The Woodsprites above them danced. Quaritch watched them, and Tu'sky rested her head against his shoulder. "Eywa will protect us," she breathed.


	27. War Paint

War Paint

27

Quaritch was in the arms of Tu'sky when he was awakened. The clone looked up, angered that he was awakened. Norm looked at him, his eyes calm along with his face. He looked at both of them. Tu'sky had her arms draped around his frame, and Ma'ki was curled around his sister, his tail intertwined with hers. Quaritch slightly shifted, making sure not to disturb the sleeping Na'vi next to him. It was early morning. Light barely peaked above the floating mountains and rays of light filtered the sky.

"I guess she does care for you," Norm whispered.

Quaritch smirked. "Yep," he said, placing a hand on her arm. "She _does_ care for me."

Norm shot a glare at the clone, and then sighed. "Yes, so I see," he said in a low voice. "You know I won't tolerate you hurting—"

"Stop your fussing," Quaritch said, stroking Tu'sky's arm. "She's a big girl—she can care for herself. And plus, I will not hurt her."

"But you two cannot be together. You are not part of the People."

Quaritch blinked, a scowl on his features.

"And you are not Na'vi," Norm then pointed out. "It can never work. I mean, you don't have a _Tsahaylu _as well. You can never share that bond. And notably the size difference. She stands three feet higher than you. It could never work."

"Hey, I've seen a Great Dane and a Chiwawa have puppies, don't tell me I can't mate with her," Quaritch sneered.

Norm blinked rapidly, trying to picture a huge dog with a little one, and tried his hardest to picture them mating. "How does that even work?" Norm asked, his tail twitching, and he scratched his head in thought.

"The Dane was female," Quaritch drawled. "It's not rocket science."

Norm shook his head, wanting to forget the image. "Okay, whatever," he grumbled, reaching over to poke at Tu'sky. "Wake up, Tu'sky."

The female Na'vi twitched in her sleep. Quaritch sighed, gently moving her shoulders. "C'mon, babe, get up," he urged.

Tu'sky slowly opened her eyes, looking at her mate-to-be. She smiled at him, and then looked to Norm. "G'morning," she whispered, sitting up, yawning. She then paused. "Time for war?"

Quaritch nodded his head. "Yeah, babe," he growled.

Tu'sky sighed, jabbing at her brother's side. "Wake up, Ma'ki," she whispered.

The little boy turned on his back, looking at his sister with large gold eyes. "Hey, _tsmuke_," he whispered, reaching out his arms.

Tu'sky sadly smiled, picking up her baby brother. "Okay," she breathed, hugging her brother. She turned to Norm. "NormSpellman, take Ma'ki back to tribe."

He took the offered child, glancing at Quaritch, then got up and walked off. Ma'ki waved to his sister and Quaritch, and the clone returned it with a smile. The boy nuzzled against Norm's shoulder. Tu'sky touched her mate-to-be. "Miles, come with me," she breathed, standing up.

Tu'sky walked towards the village, Quaritch following submissively. The Na'vi adults were all crouching on the ground, having their faces and bodies painted. The clone heard beeping, and glanced at his air pack. Tu'sky was startled by the sound, quickly glancing around.

"What that?" she demanded.

Quaritch reached into his pant pocket, looking at his cell phone, and turned it off. He glanced up at the female Na'vi. "Oh, the sound was this." He held up his cell phone to show her. She was interested, but soon that faded away.

Tu'sky nodded, touching the top of Quaritch's hair. "Come, come with me," she said.

She took him to a sitting area, making the lone sit. Tu'sky took a bowl of red paint, sitting down on the grass. Jake was currently painting his mate's face, and he just happened to glance over. The smaller Na'vi female patted the grass in front of her. "Sit," she stated.

The clone did so, looking at her. "And what?" he inquired.

Tu'sky dipped his fingers into the paint, and Quaritch took in a breath from his mask, and removed it. The female Na'vi then began to paint his face. The red lines went across one cheek, over the nose, and on the other cheek. His lip twitched slightly, and she began to make little dots on his face. He then took his mask, taking in air, and then removed it. Tu'sky took green paint, and began to make other lines under the red ones. After she had finished, Quaritch placed his mask back on.

"Take shirt off," she ordered.

"You like that, wouldn't ya?" he asked deviously, his eyes twinkling slightly.

She rolled her eyes playfully at him, and watched as he removed his military jacket, and saw his white sleeve-less T-shirt. His chest had hair to Tu'sky's surprise. The Na'vi only had hair on their tail tips and head. No where else. His dog tags jingled as they hit each other. Tu'sky reached over, taking the tiny metal objects into her large hand. "What this?" she asked.

"Dog-tags," he answered, and she dropped the metal identification tags, and they clanked with the necklace she gave him. "They identify who I am to other people."

She nodded, unsure of what to think. _The Sky People have odd culture_, she thought as he removed his white shirt, placing it on the ground next to him. His mask had been taken off only moments ago. She looked at his scarred skin. He felt so real, it was hard to think that he was a fake person. A copy off someone else. She dipped her whole hand into the red paint, and placed her hand over his beating heart. She repeated the process with the green paint. Quaritch then took the bowls full of paint.

"My turn," he said, dipping his hand into the bowl of red paint.

Tu'sky pulled back her hair, and he placed his hand on her collarbone, and used the rest to paint her face. He then used the green paint, placing little dots on her shoulders and a handprint on her stomach. She trembled under his touch, and he smirked. But as he finished up the paintings on her body, he glanced up at her. Her eyes were sad, and she blankly looked to the ground.

"Tu'sky?" he called.

She snapped up her head. "What?" she inquired.

"Are you still worried?" he asked, smearing paint under her eye.

"Yes, I am," Tu'sky answered. "I want to keep saying your name. I still want to say NormSpellman's name, and Ma'ki's . . . I don't want more death."

Quaritch looked up at her. He smeared paint on the other side under her eye. "I will make sure that we will win," he said.

Tu'sky nodded, and then glanced over his shoulder. She saw Ma'ki and several other children start to paint the AMP. "Ma'ki!" she called.

The boy glanced over to his older sister, pain covering his hands. "Yeah, Sister?" he said.

"What you do?" she demanded, standing up, and Quaritch glanced over at the Na'vi children.

"Painting Miles moving shield," Ma'ki answered, placing a handprint on the arm of the AMP.

Quaritch smirked, standing up, grabbing his white T-shirt, and his military jacket. He slipped on his military jacket, not bothering to button it up. It draped loosely on his body. Quaritch gripped his T-shirt, and walked over to the children. He smirk grew as he looked at the large machine. He playfully patted the boy's shoulder.

"I like it," he said.

Ma'ki and the other Na'vi children beamed, and continued their painting. Just then, Quaritch's cell phone rang. Jake's ears perked up, and watched as the clone fumbled with his cell, placing it to his ear. Neytiri looked at her mate, her hands hovering over his collarbone. "What is it?" she demanded softly.

He kissed her nose, and then retreated over to the smaller being. Quaritch nodded, and then said: "Thank you, Rajian." He turned off his cell phone, and turned to Jake. "Blackwood is coming."

* * *

**Um, I know someone, who knows someone, who knows someone who has a Great Dane/Chiwawa mix. xD I've seen photos!**


	28. The Dance of the Madman

**And Mark, remember that thing about Tu'sky with a gun we were talkin' about? . . . XD**

* * *

The Dance of the Madman

28

Blackwood polished his gun, smirking as he did so. He cocked the gun, looking at it. Selfridge rested against the wall, fumbling with the expensive rock. "So, it'll be quick, right?" he asked.

"Of course," Blackwood stated, his tongue probing his cigar. "I say destroying them off this moon . . . about a month. There's a few hundred of them, right?"

"Actually, a few thousand if you count the other tribes," Selfridge stated, rubbing at his neck.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered."

"Oh, good," he breathed, tapping his foot on the floor. "I really don't care how you get rid of them, just do it. I was being nice eight years ago, but now I'm pissed."

Blackwood smirked, placing his gun in his holster. "That's fine with me," he said. "So, you won't care _how_ I get rid of the Na'vi, right?"

"No."

Blackwood turned to his best man, who smirked at him. The general chuckled darkly, placing his hands behind his back. "Perfect."

* * *

Rajian watched as the soldiers prepared for war, all of them were oblivious. The Indian man and his friends had tampered with all the AMPs, most of the guns, and some of the grenades. They damaged as much as they could before morning. The male nurse watched the soldiers; his eyes were tired for working all night. Blackwood picked his AMP, fixing himself into the machine. He turned to the Indian man, smirking broadly.

"Well, Rajian, thanks to you, we'll be finished by morning," the general stated, turning on the machine. "Those Na'vi won't stand a chance."

Rajian's stomach turned, looking at the taller man in the metal machine. "Yeah," he breathed, placing his hands into his pockets.

The general smirked, walking off in his machine. "Alright, boys!" he called, smirking. "Let's have some fun!"

The soldiers hooted, following their leader. Rajian sighed, looking at the floor. He mentally prayed to God, hoping that the Na'vi and Quaritch would be safe. He looked to the right, seeing Dr. Wolfe, standing at the threshold of a metal door. The two of them met eyes, and the scientist sadly walked off.

* * *

"_Olo'eyktan_ JakeSully!" called a young male Na'vi.

Jake turned to the younger man, standing on a rock that looked over The Tree of Souls. "Report, Tika," he stated. He sounded like his drill sergeant.

"Sky People cut us off to other tribes," he stated. "We have not connections!"

Jake growled, his ears low. "Great," he whispered.

And behind Jake, Quaritch was teaching the adult Na'vis how to use guns. When Tu'sky was first to try, she hit the groin of the dummy that Na'vi children made, causing the men to twitch and gringe. The leader of the Na'vi let out a grunt.

"Now what?" the young boy inquired.

Jake turned to the young, scared boy. His body was trembling, and his tail was almost between his legs. The once-Avatar placed his five-digit hand on the boy's shoulder. "Calm down, Eywa be with you," he said.

"Eywa be with you," he repeated, bowing his head, and rushed off to the tribe.

He sighed, looking to the tree. Neytiri approached his side, hugging him gently. "It be okay," she said, nuzzling her head against his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her. "I hope so," he breathed. He then turned to the sky, and whistled. The sound echoed, and there was a distant screech in the background. His _Ikran_ flew over, at first tiny in the distance, but became larger as it approached. The dragon-like creature roared, landing on the ground next to the couple. Jake smiled, reaching up, gently touching the snout of the beast. He had not seen the _Toruk_ for eight years . . .

"Hey, buddy," he greeted, patting the snout of the creature. He offered his hand to his mate, and she took it. Both boarded the beast, and he let out a little snarl of happiness. Jake connected both of their follicles together, and then mentally ordered the beast to fly. The _Ikran_ took to the air, and went to the village. Below them, Quaritch's animated AMP was below, and the clone was in it. Jake waved to his comrade, and he returned it. Tu'sky was right next to the clone, bow in hand. Her tail twitched, her ears low. She snarled. Other _Ikrans_ hovered over the village, and other Na'vis were ready for battle. Quaritch turned to his new-found people. He took in a stale breath, and listened to the humming of other machines.

_They_ were coming.

Tu'sky growled, knowing what the sounds were, but she could not see them due to her slight blindness. Off in the far distance, animals ran from the scene. Trees toppled over, falling to the earth with a mighty thump. Blackwood's AMP was first, and he was smirking proudly. Quaritch growled like a rabid animal, his eyes narrowed tightly. The general laughed, motioning his robot hand. AMPs, military jeeps, and foot soldiers came from the forest. The roaring sounds of airships and Scorpions flew swiftly in the air, guns all ready. They halted in the sky, hovering there—just waiting for the general's order. Quaritch looked up at Jake, and he looked down, and then gave a simple nod. Quaritch nodded, aiming the AMP's gun. The Na'vi roared, bows and knifes held high, crying out, ready for battle. Blackwood smirked.

"I don't care what you do, men," he stated. "Rape, pillage, I can care less. Have fun."

The men laughed, and Blackwood gave the order to charge. The AMPs, jeeps, and foot soldiers charged. The airships did not move, they just hovered. Jake turned to his people, looking at the _Ikrans_, and to the people on the land below them. Quaritch had command of those Na'vi on the ground, and he waited. Tu'sky looked to her would-be-mate, confused as to why they were not moving. Just then Quaritch held out his hand and screamed: "CHARGE!" The Na'vi yelled, and charged. The ones on their _Ikrans_ waited. Both waves of bodies moved at the same time. Ones of blue living flesh and others covered behind metal skin; and the war was ready and commenced. Like waves of water . . . they crashed dangerously together. The war begun.


	29. Knight in Metal Skin

**No, Pandoramyland777, Tu'sky is not based after me; in fact, she is my opposite. She's based after one of my kung fu teachers. ;3 One of my favorite ones, really.**

**Thanks for the reviews! :D Luv ya all!**

* * *

Knight in Metal Skin

29

Quaritch moved his AMP, jumping up, smashing down on a jeep. Men screamed, flying around, and then violently slamming onto the ground. He reached out his metal hand, grabbing a man, and then he threw the man. Tu'sky jumped up, standing, arching perfectly. She released her arrow, and hitting a man square in the chest. He gagged, and then tumbled to the ground dead. She did not notice the man behind her, aiming at her head, but Norm noticed. He fired his arrow, and it shot him. Tu'sky turned around, watching the man tumbling to the ground. She turned to her brother-figure, smiling at him brightly, and he returned it. Quaritch turned upward to the sky, signaling to Jake. The clan leader turned to those who were riding their _Ikrans_, and ordered: "CHARGE!"

The Na'vis let out cries, and their four-winged beasts roared as they dipped down towards the earth. AMPs fired off their rounds, shooting at the _Ikrans_ and their owners. Quaritch reached out to an AMP, trying to yank the gun from his grip. He did not want to kill the man in the AMP, but only wanted to subdue him. The clone growled, applying force on the gun. The soldier struggled, his teeth biting down on his lower lip, which was now bleeding. Quaritch yanked the gun out of the hands of the metal brute, throwing it on the ground. He then attacked his once soldier, his robots hands being snatched by his soldier's. Their hands were locked, both struggling. Quaritch smirked, pushing downward. He was stronger than the younger man. The soldier was being subdued, and then he was flipped over by the clone. Just then, there was a beeping sound. The soldier was frantic, knowing that it was his AMP that was going off. He was losing air. _But how? _He struggled, and soon the air began to disappear.

Quaritch ran off, attacking another AMP. He knocked that robot to the ground, and turned around, attacking another one. Blackwood was off in the distance, just watching, enjoying the scene in front of him. A Na'vi male jumped at him, and he barely took notice. He latched out his robot hand, grabbing the Na'vi, squeezing. The creature twisted in the grip, losing air, and he felt his ribcage collapse in. The AMP's strength was better than when they first arrived on Pandora so long ago. The general crushed the Na'vi until a ribcage bone pierced a lung. Blood filled the mouth of the Na'vi, and he drowned in his own blood. Blackwood smirked, throwing aside the Na'vi like he was nothing. He rushed, reaching out his hand as an _Ikran_ dove down. He grabbed one of the four wings, throwing the creature down on the ground. It screeched as Blackwood grabbed the lower jaw, ripping it clean off. The general then reached out, crushing the neck of the _Ikran_. The Na'vi, who was female, cried, knowing that her _Ikran_ was dead. She hissed, jumping at the general. He smirked, grabbing her by her sensitive braid. She screeched, holding her braid in pain. Blackwood threw the Na'vi to another man, who grabbed her with his robot hands.

"Take her back to the base," he ordered with an evil smirk. "Get some more bitches while you're at it."

The soldier smirked, gripping the female Na'vi tightly so she would not get away, and he walked off. Quaritch, meanwhile, began to attack other AMPs. Tu'sky was not too far behind, killing footmen as she went. She smirked as she watched her newest victim die. She turned to her want-to-be mate, watching him struggle with another soldier. Tu'sky draped the bow around her upper torso, and rushed to the clone. The clone used his robotic strength to push down on the other AMP. She hissed, jumping on the enemy AMP. The other soldier clawed out, and there was another beeping sound, and his air began to thin out. Quaritch grabbed his love interest, yanking her away from the malfunctioning machine. The machine stopped moving—his air left the machine.

"What happen?" she asked.

Quaritch gently placed her back onto the ground. He looked to the AMP. "I don't know," he said. "I think it malfunctioned."

She looked up at the clone, placing a hand on the windshield. "Be safe," Tu'sky whispered.

His robot hand reached over, touching her gently. "I will," Quaritch stated. "I will, babe, I promise."

Tu'sky nodded, patting the glass. His robot hand ran down her body sensually, but then got up, knowing he had to go. He did not want to leave her, but he had to. Quaritch ran off, wanting to strangle Blackwood. Tu'sky went off to her own direction, finding Neytiri. She shot a man, lowering her weapon. Scorpions were now attacking, dropping bombs on the earth below. Dirt flew up, spraying high in the air. Mo'at stood in the centre, watching _Ikrans_ fall to the earth below, and dirt flying. She watched, her ears low, just watching. Trees tumbled to the ground, and there was then fire. There were several AMPs with flamethrowers burning down trees and foliage. There were screams, from both Na'vi and human. Neytiri watched; horrified by what the humans were doing. Fire ate up the trees like a savage wolf would devour a dead rabbit. Na'vis ran from the flames, and the humans advanced. Blackwood watched, several soldiers taking women for themselves. The flames danced in the air, licking the atmosphere. Blackwood turned to one of his men.

"I'm going to have some fun," he said.

"En't you already?" the soldier laughed.

Blackwood laughed. "I'm going to find Quaritch," he stated. "Just a little hunt."

The general walked off, just searching for Quaritch. Meanwhile, the clone glanced around, looking for the enemy. But then there was a voice that entered his head: _You_ _do not need your machine anymore_. He blinked, wondering why the voice entered his head so randomly. He needed his AMP. _No, discard your AMP. You do not need it now_. Quaritch sighed, turning off the machine. Why was he doing this? He put on his mask, and jumped out of the machine. He took his loaded gun, placing it in his vest pocket. He rushed into the forest, and he was stopped by an AMP, and Blackwood was in it. He was smirking down at the clone. Quaritch growled, looking at the general. Blackwood snatched out his robot hand, and held him above the ground. The clone struggled, growling.

"Hey, Miles," Blackwood greeted, smirking.

"You bastard," Quaritch hissed, clawing out his hands.

Blackwood threw the clone down, and then dragged him across the dirt. "Hey, buddy, let's have some fun," he stated, smirking broadly. "Let's have a hunt—me the hunter, you the prey. If you win, I won't hurt your bitch."

"Don't you call her that, you sick bastard," Quaritch growled.

Blackwood picked up the clone by his foot, Quaritch dangling. The general smirked deviously. "Deal?" he asked.

"Screw off, leave this people alone!" screeched the clone.

The general flung the clone into a tree. Blackwood laughed, approaching the clone, bending down. "Run," he breathed. "Run for your life."

Quaritch got up, seeing the pure evil in his eyes. _Run. Run_, the voice said in his head. The clone rushed, feeling weak that he was running from his enemy. Why was he listening to this voice? Why? Blackwood gripped the gun in his robot's hands. This was all one big game to Blackwood, and he was having so much fun.

* * *

**No _Ikrans _were harmed during the makin' of this chapter. Just evil jarheads.**


	30. Blackwood's Hunt

Blackwood's Hunt

30

Jake looked on. Fire burned down the alien trees, and there were bodies from both species laying limp on the ground. His _Ikran_ whimpered, looking at the death and destruction. Jake patted the creature, trying to calm it. "It's okay," he breathed.

He mentally told the creature to duck down, and it followed. Neytiri and Tu'sky were on the ground, shooting at the enemy. Neytiri looked to her mate, her face creased with worry. "I've got to find Quaritch!" he called to his mate.

Neytiri nodded, watching as Jake went south. Tu'sky jumped for cover behind a tree trunk, and the taller female Na'vi followed her example, and bullets sprayed. Neytiri looked to Tu'sky. "I have bad feeling," she breathed.

"What you mean?" Tu'sky asked over the explosions and screams.

"About Jhake and MilesQuaritch," Neytiri answered, standing up, and shooting at a soldier, and then she ducked for cover.

"Then we have to help," the other Na'vi said, ducking her head closer to the ground.

* * *

Quaritch rushed through the brush, his breathing hard. He glanced behind him, honing in on the sound of Blackwood's AMP. The clone jumped onto a tree, crawling to the crotch of the tree. It was perfect for hiding—Tu'sky had taught him that. He hid behind the foliage, waiting for Blackwood. And when he came into the clone's view, the colonel jumped on the AMP. Quaritch was wild—growling like a savage. Blackwood snarled, thrying to shake the clone from his AMP suit. That was when Quaritch pulled out his gun and fired, the bullets bouncing off the windshield. Blackwood lashed out his hands, groping for the man. He grabbed the clone, throwing him to the earth, even though he was still firing. Blackwood came over, smashing down his robot hands, just like he was trying to smash a bug; Quaritch dodging each move with surprising swiftness. Just then there was a screech, and a body flew at the AMP. It was an _Ikran_. It snapped its jaws at the machine. Jake jumped off his _Ikran_, and onto the AMP. Blackwood was startled by the alien creature that attacked him. The man swatted the creature with his robot hands, but the dragon-beast kept attacking. Quaritch smiled, and Jake landed next to him.

"You okay?" the once-Marine inquired.

"Of course," Quaritch said with a smirk.

The _Ikran_ kept attacking, and Blackwood grabbed the dragon-like being, and threw it into a tree trunk. The creature screeched, and then fainted from the pain. Blackwood smirked, turning to the clone and the Na'vi. Jake hissed, his knife drawn. Quaritch had his gun drawn, aiming it at the AMP. Blackwood gave a hard laugh.

"So, ready for this?" the general asked with a smirk.

The general attacked with his AMP, and Jake jumped, clawing at the metal brute, and trying to knife the machine. Quaritch fired off rounds, the bullets bouncing off its metal skin. Blackwood grabbed the Na'vi, and threw him at Quaritch. The startled clone did not know what was happening until it was too late. They collided together, hitting the ground. The general smirked, approaching the two men. He grabbed both of them, Jake by his braid, and Quaritch by his arm, and moved to the ledge of the cliff they were on. He dangled them over the cliff, and dropped them. Blackwood let out a crackle, and walked away like nothing happened. It was too late when Neytiri and Tu'sky arrived. The taller Na'vi female looked to Jake's _Ikran_, horror on her face. She rushed to the animal, which began to stir. It growled, blinking its eyes.

"Where Jhake?" she asked the creature.

The Mountain Banshee stirred, shaking its wings out. When it let out a screech, it stopped to listen. Jake did not answer. It whimpered more desperately and there was still nothing. Neytiri's shoulders trembled, thinking the worse. And when the _Ikran_ searched the land around them, and still could not find him, she knew it. He was dead. She cried out, dropping to the earth below her. Tu'sky's breath quickened. Quaritch's scent was there. She could smell it. But she could not find him. Tu'sky looked down, noticing something glimmer in the grass: Quaritch's cell phone. She picked it up, like it was something valuable, like a expensive glass vass. She then thought the worse, and glanced at her feet. She struggled to fight back the tears. She gripped the phone in her hands.

"We cannot say their names no more," she breathed, her tail limp.

Neytiri let out a more desperate cry, falling to the ground. Her cries became louder and louder. Tu'sky sunk to the other Na'vi's side, holding the woman tightly. The _Ikran_ landed, whimpering loudly. It came over, nudging the two Na'vi females. It groaned in pain, and Neytiri held the snout of the beast.

"They with Eywa," Tu'sky breathed, drying her tears. "They with Eywa."

Neytiri looked to the other Na'vi, noticing her stiff nature. "Let your emotions go," she breathed, pulling the other Na'vi close.

Tu'sky shivered, trying to hold in her emotions. But soon it was too much to bear, and she wailed, hugging the female Na'vi. "We no longer say their names!" she wailed. "No! _NO_!"

Neytiri held Tu'sky, crying as well. The _Ikran_ whined, wrapping its wings around them in comfort. All three of them ignored the explosions of the war, but only broke away when the fire caught up with them. Neytiri looked up, her cheeks wet. She pulled the _Ikran_ close to her, and pushing Tu'sky on the other _Ikran_, and the beast flew off, and the fire ate up the plant life below them.

* * *

**Say it, I'm evil. :p One more chapter, kiddies.**


	31. Captured Na'vis

**You guys think that this is _it_? Ya think I'm going to kill them and leave you _hanging_? XD Ya'll crack me up. If ya read my profile, this is going to be a _triliogy_. I hope I didn't cause any heart attacks during the last chapter. Quite frankly, I'm a little hurt. No, Skoedaddy, I didn't find some quick way to end the story, it's only the begining.**

**Now you can throw crap at me for scaring you.**

* * *

Captured Na'vis

31

The Na'vi lost. Their land was scared and burnt, and rain poured down. Mo'at collected the remainder of the Na'vi to what was left of their village. Children and mates both cried, their tears mixing with the rain water. They cried for those who were lost—their parents, their children, their mates, their friends—those they have lost. The humans were gone, for now. Norm limped to Mo'at, his limb profusely bleeding.

"Ma'am," he whispered, supporting his weight on his good leg.

She turned to him, her face worried as she looked at him. "NormSpellman," she breathed, looking at his leg.

"Forget that," he whispered, groaning slightly. "I cannot find most of the women of the tribe."

Mo'at looked down at her feet. "Well, there were many deaths," she whispered, touching his shoulder.

"No, I heard that the humans took hostages," Norm said gravely. "And most of the women are missing . . ."

Mo'at twitched sickly, her stomach turned violently. "Oh, Eywa," she breathed, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh, Eywa no."

Norm hung his head. "There was nothing we can do," he whispered, his ears dropping.

The male Na'vi held the woman closer to him. "How can this happen?" she whimpered, her head buried in his chest.

"You always told us that Eywa has a plan for us," Norm stated.

"It is true," Mo'at stated. "She has a plan for all Her people. She is teaching us all a lesson, but I hate this one."

"We all do," Norm said.

An _Ikran_ flew down to the earth, Neytiri and Tu'sky on its back. Mo'at turned to the duo disembarking from the dragon-like creature. The older Na'vi approached the two female Na'vis, looking at their sad faces. Ma'ki turned, rushing to his older sister. He grabbed her hands, looking up at her with frightful, yet innocent eyes.

"Sister, Sister, where is Miles?" he asked, looking at her. "And where _Olo'eyktan_ JakeSully?"

Tu'sky's face turned to one of pain. She let out a shaky sigh, kneeling to her brother. "We c-can no longer say their n-names," she whispered, her voice breaking.

Ma'ki looked at his sister with a stunned expression, his ears alert and his eyes wide. But then he hung his head, looking at his feet. Tu'sky pulled her brother close to her shoulder, allowing him to sob. Norm felt like he was stabbed in the heart. He groaned, placing a hand to his forehead. The whole village heard, and fell into a deep mourning. Mo'at, after a while, made her people move to The Tree of Souls, where they prayed for those who have been lost. Neytiri had to now rule over the people. She had to lead them to war.

* * *

In Hell's Gate, several cells were filled with Na'vi females. The air was replaced with Pandoran air so that they could breathe. Blackwood looked at each cell, searching for one female of his own. A soldier followed him, wanting one of his own. "So, which one you think is a good one?" Blackwood asked his best soldier.

"Hell, they're all good," he answered.

Blackwood stopped in front of one cell. There was a young female Na'vi teenager. Her hair was all braided, and each braid had beads. Her eyes were gold in colour, and her stripes were very much like a zebra. Her tail was coiled around her feet, and she was truly afraid. The general smirked at the scene before him.

"I want her," he breathed, tapping at the window of the cell.

The soldier smirked. "Have fun, sir," he said, walking by his boss.

Blackwood placed his mask on, and entered the first door, which cleared his access to the cell. He looked at the teenager Na'vi. She looked to be around fifteen years old or so. She hissed, pushing herself into a corner. Her tail twitched, and she glared at the human before her.

"Okay, kid," the general began, "if you don't struggle, it will be quick. I don't feel like hurting ya." He approached her, stepping between her legs, and kneeled down. He roughly grabbed her chin. "You understand?"

She looked at him, then looked to his weapon at his side, and slowly nodded. He roughly forced himself on her, and she could do nothing. When it was all over, he zipped up his pants, and smirked at her. The Na'vi female whimpered, holding her shaking body.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he said, leaving the cell.

When she was alone, she wailed for her mother and father.


	32. JAC Commentary

Just a Copy

Commentary

Have the big blue smurf-cat aliens failed?

Maybe. Maybe not. Has Jake and Quaritch died? Maybe. Maybe not. Hahaha, I'm evil. 8D I hope my OCs did not come off as Mary-Sues or Stus. I try extremely hard not to make them. I'd rather gorge out my eyes than do such a thing. And I know the beginning was like _Avatar_, but I changed it, right? 8D Hehehehe. I hope ya'll liked altered Quaritch. According to all ya'll reviews (thank you for that!), I can see that you did. And ya'll like Blackwood?

No?

That's okay. I hate him too. He's my creepiest OC I've ever made, and I've made some really screwed up ones. According to my friend, he is the, what did she say? Oh, yes: "he is one &#*-ed up bastard." I did good.

I did _good_.

Oh, and if ya'll have not figured it out, those fingernail marks are from his past rape victims.

I don't think I said this, but Norm's Avatar is fine and Max had an Avatar, and they passed through the Eye of Eywa. Sorry if I did not clear that up.

Oh, and here's how you pronounce my characters' names:

Tu'sky: Too-s**kee**. Not Too-sky.

Ma'ki: Mah-key.

Rajian: Raw-ge-an.

And yes, there will be a second one. I won't torment you all for too long. Just long enough. Well, anyways, thank you for your hits, favs, and reviews. It makes my day. It brightens my day. It does. And there are those days where I need a nice review. My life has been a little shitty so far. Like getting my wisdom teeth yanked out of my head a while ago; such and such.

And I was a little afraid. Though, ironically, I was not afraid of the surgery itself, just the needle going into my arm. I have a chronic phobia. So, yeah, you can yank my teeth out of my head, but no needles. But I took it well, and yeah.

Anyways, I have no idea as to when I'll post the sequel, just watch out.

Oh, _ja_, I drew my characters. Go to my profile and click the link to see them on my deviantArt account.

Story idea, Rajian, Dr. Wolfe, Tu'sky, Ma'ki, clone!Quaritch (his personality) and Gen. Blackwood (ew) © Me.

_Avatar_ and characters (including the real!Quaritch) in the film © James Cameron.

_Oel ngati kame_, love you all. :D


End file.
